El baile de las mascaras
by missshutupanddance
Summary: Continuacion del fanfic Hey Hilda!. Arnold y Helga estan saliendo, pero como reaccionaran algunos personajes ante tal relacion? Denle una oportunidad a mi segundo fanfic. Gracias por pasar :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1:**  
Una alegre mañana primaveral de domingo regalaba una sonrisa a todos los habitantes de Hillwood. La brisa cálida, el aroma de las flores y el canto de las aves generaban un ambiente idílico y mágico, el cual los enamorados parecían disfrutar mejor dando un romántico paseo a orillas del mar. Una pareja de rubios muchachitos disfrutaban de tal escenario, sentados uno junto al otro en el muelle, observando como los rayos de sol cada vez se hacían más fuertes e iluminaban cada rincón de su ciudad.

Pese a que ambos conocían sus mutuos sentimientos, era difícil dejar de lado el nerviosismo propio de estar juntos. Los silencios incomodos, las sonrisas nerviosas y las miradas tímidas eran comunes entre ellos aunque, debido a la complicidad que ya estaban desarrollando, se iban mitigando con el tiempo. Mientras ella columpiaba sus pies a la orilla del muelle, con ambas manos apoyadas al suelo, el muchachito se acercó lentamente hacia ella, aun sentado. Su mano encontró la de ella, y la acaricio. Ella se sonrojo, y nerviosamente quito la mano.

\- Mira! Que extraño bote ese! - dijo señalando con la misma mano que el chico había intentado sostener.

Arnold la miro tiernamente

\- Helga, parece que me tuvieses miedo - dijo mientras le sonreía

\- Lo lamento, cabeza de bal… digo, Arnold, es que… aun… todo esto es nuevo para mí. Yo… No me malinterpretes… Tú me gustas… y mucho… Dios, me gustas muchísimo. Es solo que… - a lo que fue interrumpida.

\- Que no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de expresiones de cariño, y menos en público - pareció completar la oración el muchacho.

\- Wow… eres bueno. Pues si Arnold - dijo Helga, algo avergonzada - Debes pensar que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

\- Claro que no Helga, pienso que es completamente normal. Llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo juntos y esto es algo nuevo para ambos. No te preocupes. Lo haremos todo a su debido tiempo y momento - dijo el muchachito mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba nuevamente su mano.

\- Gracias Arnold, por ser tan comprensivo - atino a expresar Helga, con una mano en su cabello, mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Me imagino entonces que aun deseas mantener en secreto que estamos saliendo no? - pregunto riéndose Arnold.

\- No te burles, Arnold! No es que me avergüence de ti ni nada por el estilo pero... No me siento preparada aun para que al menos los muchachos de nuestra clase se enteren de nuestra relación. Ya recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando mis padres lo supieron…

 _ *** Flashback ***_

\- Adiós Arnold, buenas noches - se despidió sonriente Helga, mientras Arnold besaba su mano.

\- Helga, cariño, que sucede que aún no entras. Te sentí llegar hace un buen rato y aun… - Se detuvo Miriam al encontrarse con la escena del muchacho tomando la mano de su hija.

\- OH! Pero Helga, querida! Quien es este galán! Debes presentárnoslo!

\- Mama! Que haces! - dijo nerviosa y algo avergonzada la rubia.

\- Bob! Querido! Mira! Tu pequeña hija ya tiene novio! - volteo a gritar Miriam hacia dentro, mientras aun sostenía la puerta.

Mientras tanto Helga cubría su rostro avergonzado con la palma de su mano, mientras Arnold se encontraba algo paralizado ante tal situación.

\- Miriam! Que estás haciendo! - decía Helga

\- QUE DIJISTE MIRIAM! - bramo Bob

\- Oh, pero que descortés soy! Pasa querido, tienes que quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Cualquier "amiguito" de Helga es bienvenido en casa - dijo Miriam, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Arnold, a lo que él solo atino a asentir.

\- Lo lamento mucho Arnold - decía Helga, quien aún estaba sonrojada por tal situación.

\- QUE OLGA TIENE NOVIO? - vociferaba Bob - QUIEN ES EL MUCHACHITO QUE SE HA ATREVIDO A TOMAR A MI HIJA?

\- Soy Helga, papa - dijo con desgano Helga

\- Claro, claro, eso, Helga, pero… QUIEN ES ESE MUCHAC… - se interrumpió al ver y reconocer al chico - Ahhh! Pero si no es el famoso muchachito este con extraña cabeza de balón! - dijo Bob, mientras arqueaba una sola ceja.

\- Muy bien jovencito, entonces tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre! - dijo seria y solemnemente mientras miraba a Arnold, quien pese al nerviosismo y a lo difícil de la situación, más aun considerando su corta de edad, se mantenía estoicamente de pie ante el padre de Helga.

\- Como usted lo desee, señor Pataki - contesto Arnold

 _ *** Fin del Flashback ***_

\- Jajaja, pero ya superamos esa prueba.

\- A todo esto, aun no me dices que fue lo que conversaron - dijo Helga

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes, solo fueron cosas de hombres…. aunque no fue sencillo conversar con tu padre.

\- Conversar con tus abuelos no fue sencillo tampoco, Arnold - espeto la rubia muchachita, con una ceja arqueada y con una mirada de reproche.

 _ *** Flashback ***_

\- Abuelos… Ella es la chica que me gusta… - dijo Arnold, mientras les presentaba a Helga.

\- Jejeje, lo sabía hombre pequeño, lo sabía, jejeje - reía el abuelo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación - Un gusto conocerte señorita! - dijo sin dejar de reírse.

\- Señorita Eleonor Roosevelt, es un gusto volver a verla - dijo la abuela mientras le hacía un ademan propio de alguien que pertenece a las fuerzas armadas - Es muy linda - dijo casi susurrando a Arnold, mientras le daba un guiño a su nieto.

\- Esto ha sido desastroso Arnold - decía avergonzada Helga, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes.

\- Podría haber sido peor Helga - rio el muchachito, al abrir la puerta.

\- No te rías Arnold - dijo con congoja la rubia.

\- Helga, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Créeme, le agradaste a mis abuelos - dijo esto mientras tomaba de la mano de la pequeña y cerraba la puerta.

\- Eso espero Arnold.

\- Ay Gerty! Creo que nuestro querido nieto repetirá nuestra dulce historia - decía el abuelo, mientras abrazaba a Pookie al mirar alejarse a la pareja de muchachitos que caminaban por la calle.

\- Sera una historia muy bella y romántica entonces - dijo la abuela en un momento de sobriedad mental, besando en la mejilla a Phil.

 _ *** Fin del Flashback ***_

\- Bueno Helga, esperaremos el momento adecuado para que el resto se entere. Por lo pronto, no te aflijas. Estoy muy feliz de compartir estos momentos contigo y… quiero verte así de feliz - sonrió Arnold.

\- No me malinterpretes Arnold - dijo dulcemente la rubia - Insisto, no es que me avergüence de ti, pero… tu sabes… tengo una reputación y…

\- Helga, no tienes que explicarlo. Lo comprendo. Además… creo que me agrada ser el único que sabe y disfruta de tu lado dulce - sonrió coquetamente el rubio, acercándose a la muchacha y dándole un beso en su mejilla, a lo que ella abrió grandemente sus ojos y se sonrojo.

\- Ay Arnold! Que cosas dices! - dijo Helga - Aunque no te creas mucho eh? Seguiré siendo la misma Helga de siempre, ruda y fuerte - dijo esto último empuñando su mano derecha y con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

\- Eso me agrada

\- Pero también puedo ser tierna y romántica cuando estemos juntos - dijo con coquetería, mientras le regalaba una mirada al muchacho.

\- Eso me agrada más aun - dijo Arnold, quien puso dulcemente su brazo derecho alrededor de la niña.

\- Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Esta bien, vamos - sonrió Helga, quien se puso de pie con la ayuda de Arnold, quien la tomaba de la mano.

* * *

\- Que es esto que acabo de ver y escuchar!? - se decía, mientras observaba la romántica escena tras un pilar de madera.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Me anime a hacer una continuacion del fanfic Hey Hilda! Es un poco mas dramatico que el anterior, pero espero que les guste. Les agradeceria sus reviews para seguir publicando mas capitulos. Saludos! *****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

\- Esto no puede ser! - susurraba al irse alejando del lugar al ver que la joven pareja se disponía a caminar- Si esto llega a ser verdad… Tendré que intervenir… - se decía con decisión, mientras se volvía a observar a la pareja tomada de la mano.

* * *

\- Y cómo lo están haciendo para verse, Helga? - preguntó Phoebe mientras caminaba junto a su amiga con dirección a la escuela.

\- Bueno, a veces lo visito a la casa de huéspedes, y en otras oportunidades el me visita en mi hogar. También salimos a caminar hacia el muelle y cosas por el estilo, pero lo hacemos de manera cuidadosa, para que ninguno de nuestros conocidos nos vea - dijo esto último la rubia con algo de preocupación.

\- Amiga pero, por qué sientes que debes esconder que sales con Arnold? Acaso sientes algo de vergüenza? O temes lo que el resto dirá de ustedes…?

\- Claro que no, Phoebs… es decir, tal vez, un poco… o sea… Ay Phoebe… No lo sé. No quiero que lo que el resto piense me afecte, pero tú sabes que tengo una reputación en la escuela, y más que preocuparme por mí, me preocupo por lo que dirán de Arnold. Es decir, bueno, tú sabes que durante mucho tiempo he torturado, molestado, insultado y colocado apodos a Arnold… básicamente le he hecho la vida imposible, y luego, que de un día para otro, el este saliendo con la muchacha que lo ha maltratado por tantos años… Dirán que está loco, y no quiero que hablen mal de él… No lo sé Phoebe, no sé si entiendes mi preocupación.

\- Claro que si Helga, comprendo. Pero creo que eso es un problema de Arnold, y creo que él, al comenzar a salir contigo, sabia de las consecuencias que eso podría traerle, y sin embargo tomo la decisión de estar contigo independiente de lo que pudiese decir el resto no? Deberías ser honesta con él y decirle que es lo que te está preocupando.

\- Lo se Phoebs, hemos hablado al respecto y creo que él quiere contarle al resto que tenemos algo, solo que yo soy la que está colocando trabas. Ay Phoebe! Soy una idiota - dijo la rubia golpeándose la cabeza.

\- Claro que no Helga, es comprensible tu preocupación. Además, nadie los está apresurando. Todo se hará a su debido tiempo, solo que se honesta con Arnold, y juntos busquen una solución a tu preocupación. Ya veras, todo estará bien - contesto Phoebe, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

\- Gracias amiga - dijo Helga, mientras sonreía con un rostro algo más aliviado - A todo esto, como están tú y el muchacho moreno ese ah?

\- De que estas hablando - dijo Phoebe, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz - Hablas de Gerald?

\- Claro que hablo de él Phoebe - dijo en son de burla - Sé que se gustan, es demasiado obvio - dijo esto la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más - Creo que esa relación también debe hacerse pública pronto ah? - reía la muchacha mientras su amiga solo atinaba a hacerla callar.

\- Que locuras dices, Helga. Guarda silencio, ya estamos llegando a la escuela, alguien te puede oír y…

\- Y que - la interrumpió la rubia - Es taaaan obvio que se gustan que yo creo que toda la escuela ya lo sabe - sonrió coquetamente a su amiga.

\- No insistas Helga, mejor entremos - dijo la asiática mientras subían las escaleras de la P.S 118.

En los pasillos se respiraba un aire distinto al de otros días. Todo el mundo parecía emocionado y las muchachas recién llegadas no lograban comprender que era lo que sucedía.

\- Bueno Phoebe, nos vemos en el salón de clases, necesito ir al baño - dijo Helga, mientras se alejaba de su amiga.

\- Claro que si Helga.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, diviso a Arnold acercarse a su grupo de amigos en el patio, por lo que se escondió tras unos botes de basura para, como de costumbre, espiar a su amado.

\- Como estas Arnold? - Pregunto Stinky algo emocionado - Te enteraste del anuncio del director Warts?

\- No Stinky, creo que me lo he perdido. Que ha anunciado? - dijo Arnold, con rostro de curiosidad.

\- Si viejo, que ha dicho? Me ha extrañado ver a todos algo alborotados - dijo Gerald, quien había llegado junto a Arnold.

\- El director ha anunciado que se realizara un baile en celebración de las transiciones de curso, en nuestro caso, de cuarto a quinto grado - interrumpió Sid, con su característica voz nasal.

\- Por qué no me dejaste a mi contarles, hombre!? - replico algo frustrado Stinky.

\- Jajaja porque te demoraste mucho - rio maliciosamente Sid.

\- Un baile? Que emoción! Sería una oportunidad maravillosa para poder compartir con mi amado cabeza de balón! - pensaba para si misma Helga, aun desde su escondite.

\- Los bailes son estúpidos! Por qué tiene que ser un baile? No me gusta compartir con muchachas, las mujeres son tontas, y no me gusta bailar! - exclamo casi a gritos Harold, mientras comia una paleta de naranja, salpicando con su jugo a todos mientras hablaba.

\- Pues dudo que alguna muchacha quisiese ir contigo Harold! - rio Sid, a lo que Stinky no pudo evitar una gran carcajada.

\- No me importa, ya lo dije, los bailes son estúpidos y no pienso ir - dijo ofuscado el robusto muchacho.

\- Wow! Bueno, la idea de un baile me parece bastante entretenida - dijo al fin Arnold.

\- Por supuesto viejo, podre vestirme elegante - dijo pensativo Gerald - creo que ya tengo definido que usare - hizo un gesto amplio con sus manos al decir esto último.

\- Bueno Arnold, y me imagino que es obvio a quien invitaras al baile no? - dijo Stinky con cierta coquetería. Ante esta última expresión, Helga puso mayor atención, sin evitar colocarse algo nerviosa. Le diría a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con ella o no? Trago saliva nerviosamente.

\- A que te refieres Stinky - pregunto Arnold.

\- Bueno, es obvio que invitaras a Lila, la señorita perfecta, no es cierto? Ay! Ella es tan bella - dijo suspirando cursimente el narigón muchacho.

\- En realidad, creo que es muy pronto definir con quien iré Stinky, considerando que acabo de enterarme del baile - dijo serenamente Arnold. Helga, por otro lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal respuesta. Había sido algo bueno o algo malo? Se sentía tambalear - Tranquilízate Helga, luego tendrás tiempo para conversar acerca del tema con él personalmente - se dijo a sí misma, mientras se daba leves golpes con la palmas de sus manos en su rostro, como para despertar.

\- Además, ni siquiera sé cuándo se realizara el baile - pregunto Arnold.

\- Bueno Arnold, el director dijo que será probablemente en unas tres semanas más, pero que en cada uno de los salones de clases se darían más detalles. De todos modos, ve preparándote. Me imagino que serán muchos los que intentaran invitar a la linda Lila - Stinky dijo esto dando un codazo a Arnold, a lo que este solo atino a sonreír.

\- Bueno muchachos, deberíamos ir al salón de clases entonces - dijo Gerald - Quiero saber todos los detalles de la fiesta!

\- Claro, vamos - dijeron todos.

\- Gerald, adelántate, debo hacer algo antes de entrar a clases - dijo Arnold a su amigo.

\- No hay problema viejo, pero estas bien? - pregunto el moreno, colocando una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en unos minutos - contesto el rubio.

El muchacho se dispuso a caminar con cierto aire de casualidad, mientras silbaba, mirando hacia el cielo, con las manos tras su espalda, sosteniendo sus libros.

\- Demonios! - maldecía Helga, sentada tras los botes de basura - Todos esperan que Arnold vaya al baile con "Lila" - dijo esto haciendo comillas en el aire con sus manos, y con una sarcástica expresión en su rostro - Como podría yo competir con la señorita perfección - se dijo con aflicción la pequeña, quien en su frustración, puso su cabeza en sus piernas ya flectadas, para "esconder" su triste rostro.

\- Así es que es aquí donde acostumbras a esconderte? - pregunto una tierna voz masculina.

Helga se extrañó, y abrió los ojos, aun con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

\- Qué diablos! - se dijo. Al levantar su cabeza se encontró con una grata sorpresa. El muchacho de cabellos dorados y gorrita azul la miraba con dulzura.

\- Arnold! - exclamo la rubia, poniéndose de pie torpemente, haciendo que algunos botes pequeños de basura se diesen vuelta, los que la muchachita observo caer, con vergüenza.

\- Que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto Arnold, con sorpresa y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eh! Nada cabeza de balón, es decir… Arnold, lo lamento. Yo solo, eh… buscaba… algo que perdí...

\- Tiendes a perder muchas cosas Helga - rio el rubio - Que voy a hacer contigo - dijo coquetamente, haciendo que la muchachita se sonrojara.

\- Es verdad Arnold, yo…

\- No te preocupes Helga, no tienes por qué explicarme - la interrumpió, tomándole una de sus manos y acariciándola.

\- Que haces! - susurro sonrojándose más - Nos verán!

\- Esta bien, está bien - dijo Arnold mientras soltaba la mano de la rubia - Caminemos juntos al salón.

\- Sospecharan! - exclamo Helga.

\- Por favor! No seas tan paranoica - rio Arnold - Además, no aceptare un no por respuesta. Es más! - exclamo con firmeza - Si no lo haces, te tomare de la mano y te llevare así al salón de clases.

\- Estas demente!? - espeto Helga.

\- Jajaja entonces? - pregunto Arnold.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Tú ganas - dijo con falso desgano Helga, mientras sonreía de lado.

Ambos muchachos llegaron a clases justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Procedieron a sentarse tratando de parecer normales y casuales. Helga se esforzaba por actuar con su antigua rudeza característica. Nadie de su clase pareció notar diferencia alguna en el comportamiento de ambos muchachos, sin embargo, una intensa mirada los seguía con detención. La ira y frustración parecían consumir su interior, pero intento calmarse. Tenía que actuar convincentemente, tal como lo hacía nueva pareja.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y a quienes estan siguiendo este fanfic. Pronto subire el tercer capitulo, y espero sus opiniones. Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana :) *****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

\- Bueno queridos alumnos - decía con su característica zalamería el señor Simmons - Ya habrán escuchado el emocionante anuncio que nuestro director dio esta mañana. Tendremos un "especial" baile para celebrar una ocasión tan "especial" como es la transición de grado - dijo sonriente el profesor.

Helga daba una sarcástica mirada a su amiga, haciendo comillas al aire cada vez que el hombre decía "especial", para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre el escritorio, con supuesto desagrado ante tal noticia. La oriental solo atinaba a reír silenciosamente en su puesto, cubriéndose la boca para que no se le escapara ninguna ruidosa carcajada.

\- Me es un agrado comunicarles que el "especial" tema de este baile será - el anuncio del profesor fue interrumpido al abrirse tímida y lentamente la puerta del aula.

\- Lila, pero que gusto tenerte de regreso - expreso con emoción el profesor al ver el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja muchachita.

\- Demonios! - exclamo Helga para si - Por qué tenía que regresar la mosquita muerta esta!?

\- Buenos días señor Simmons. Lamento interrumpirlo- dijo con su cálida y tierna voz la muchacha - Sufrí un pequeño retraso.

\- No te preocupes Lila, estamos muy felices de que estés de vuelta con nuestra clase, no es así muchachos? - pregunto a la clase el profesor.

\- Sí, claro que sí! - respondió el curso.

\- Toma asiento por favor. Tendremos que ponerte al día con ciertos "especiales" anuncios que se han dado en nuestra escuela - Al decir esto, Helga solo atino a golpear su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Como les decía muchachos, el tema del baile será: "estilo Barroco"! - dijo con entusiasmo, con las palmas de sus manos juntas, a la altura del pecho, esperando la respuesta eufórica de la clase. Sin embargo, nadie parecía acompañarlo en su entusiasmo.

\- Vamos muchachos! Estilo barroco? Lo vimos en la clase de historia? - decía algo dudoso el profesor.

\- Que es eso!? - gritaba confundido Harold.

\- Si, que es eso, Señor Simmons - preguntaba la clase entera.

\- El barroco fue un periodo de la historia - interrumpió Phoebe - en la cultura occidental originado por una nueva forma de concebir las artes visuales, y que partiendo desde diferentes contextos histórico - culturales produjo obras en numerosos campos artísticos. Se manifestó principalmente en la Europa occidental. La vestimenta en este periodo se caracteriza por el exceso de detalles, con vestidos pomposos y voluminosos, así como vuelos y hasta pelucas - Definición con que la clase entera pareció quedar algo más confundida aun.

\- Muchas gracias Phoebe - dijo el señor Simmons - Phoebe está en lo correcto. La idea que tenemos es hacer una fiesta estilo clásica, en la que todos ustedes puedan vestir "especiales" atuendos de época, específicamente, de esta época. En la clase de Historia, de la siguiente hora les mostrare algunas diapositivas con la vestimenta clásica de ese periodo. Sé que les encantara muchachos! - dijo con emoción el profesor, emoción que seguía sin contagiar a la clase.

\- Si, seguro - dijo sarcásticamente Helga.

Tras el recreo, el profesor procedió a mostrarle a su clase cuales eran los vestidos propios de la época, y las muchachas eran las más contentas al imaginarse vistiendo tales diseños. Los muchachos, por otro lado, miraban asqueados las fotografías, algunos negándose a ocupar tan ridículos atuendos.

\- Que tonto, nos veremos como idiotas - decía Stinky - Creo que no asistiré.

\- Ya se los dije, los bailes son estúpidos! Y estos estúpidos atuendos terminan por confirmar lo que pensaba! - gritaba Harold.

\- Guarda silencio, por favor Harold. Trato de explicarle a la clase lo entretenido que esto será - decía con ilusión el profesor.

\- Creo que debemos darle una oportunidad - espeto Arnold, a lo que los muchachos lo miraron con extrañeza. Incluso Helga lo miro confundida. De verdad estaría dispuesto a vestirse así?

\- Claro muchachos, al menos imaginen que será una fiesta de disfraces. Creo que será algo divertido. Sera una extraña pero entretenida manera de celebrar nuestro paso a quinto grado.

\- Viejo, tú sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero esto es ridículo. Te imaginas a todos nosotros con una peluca en nuestras cabezas mientras vestimos con largas calcetas blancas? - exclamo Gerald, al seguir observando las diapositivas expuestas por el profesor.

\- No se tu Gerald, pero a mí me agrada la idea. Es algo distinto - contesto Arnold.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo Arnold - atino a decir el profesor, quien se estaba desesperando ya por la falta de apoyo del curso - Muchachos, en cuanto a la vestimenta no deben preocuparse. El director me ha dicho que hará todos los arreglos para que podamos disponer de suficientes disfraces para todos... - El timbre de recreo detuvo al profesor. La clase parecía desesperada por huir del salón tras lo que habían visto. Todos murmuraban al salir, por lo que la frustración del profesor comenzó a aumentar.

\- Que hare? - se preguntaba angustiado - Le prometí a Warts que esto funcionaria. Ahora mi idea será un fracaso y el director no me lo perdonara.

-No se angustie antes de tiempo Profesor - le contesto el rubio.

\- Arnold!

\- No se preocupe. Hablare con mis compañeros. Esta será la última actividad que realicemos con usted señor Simmons, y merece que lo acompañemos - sonrió cálidamente Arnold, a lo que el profesor solo atino a asentir, ya que se hallaba emocionado ante la buena disponibilidad del muchacho.

\- Gracias querido Arnold, tu siempre tan considerado.

A la siguiente hora las clases prosiguieron normales. Helga decidió mantener su actuación lo más convincente posible, por lo que escupió una que otra bolita a Arnold, a lo que este solo atinaba a sonreír de lado. Sabía que su comportamiento tenía un significado distinto al de antes. Quería actuar como si esto lo molestase, sin embargo prefería comportarse indiferente para no echar a perder la actuación de la rubia.

\- Hey, cabeza de Balón! - exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

\- Ah? - pregunto Arnold mientras se volteaba a ver a la muchachita, a lo que recibía una bola de papel en el rostro. La clase soltó una carcajada.

\- Señorita Pataki! - la reprendió el profesor - No es manera de comportarse en clases. A la próxima la envió a la oficina del director - dijo con cierto enojo el señor Simmons.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo la muchachita, mientras se amurraba en su puesto.

\- Pssss! Pssss!

El rubio cabeza de balón se sintió aludido. Helga trataba de llamar su atención. Con la vista trataba de señalarle el papel que le había lanzado. Arnold parecía no entender, por lo que gesticulaba confundido pero disimulado. La rubia movía su cabeza y sus ojos en dirección al papel que estaba junto al pie del muchacho. Luego de unos minutos, Arnold pareció comprender. Recogió el papel y lo desamuñó.

\- " _Nos vemos hoy en mi casa?_ "

Arnold volteo ligeramente hacia la rubia y le guiño con un ojo. Helga solo sonrió.

La clase continuo monótona y aburrida. Todos deseaban marcharse, por lo que no provoco extrañeza el que al sonar el timbre de salida todos corriesen como desesperados hacia la puerta y desapareciesen.

Arnold, como siempre respetuoso, se tomó su tiempo para ordenar sus libros y cuadernos

\- Vamos viejo! Te espero a la entrada - grito Gerald desde la puerta de la sala.

\- Esta bien, solo dame unos segundos - contesto Arnold, organizando sus materiales. Al ponerse de pie y disponerse a caminar choco con una pequeña pelirroja de trenzas.

\- Oh Arnold! Que torpe soy! Lo lamento muchísimo - dijo apenada Lila.

\- No te preocupes - dijo amablemente Arnold, mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros, a lo que la muchachita lo ayudo.

\- Como has estado querido Arnold? - pregunto con su característica voz dulce.

\- Muy bien Lila, y tú? Que te ha sucedido que te has ausentado por un par de semanas?

\- Oh querido Arnold! Tuve que viajar con mi padre a Texas. Visitamos a mi pobre abuela, que había enfermado mientras se hallaba sola. Su situación se agravo por lo que tuvimos que alargar nuestra estadía, sin embargo ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor. El director de la escuela comprendió lo sucedido, y acepto las excusas de mi padre por mi ausencia. El profesor Simmons me ayudara a recuperar las clases perdidas por lo que tendré que esforzarme mucho - dijo esto último acompañado de una coqueta risita.

\- Bueno Lila, si necesitas ayuda con alguna clase, o necesitas los cuadernos puedes contar conmigo - dijo amablemente Arnold.

\- Muchas gracias Arnold! Siempre tan caballero! No me esperaba menos de ti! - dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

\- No hay problema.

Arnold recogió el último libro y se puso de pie.

\- Arnold? Puedo caminar contigo de camino a casa? - pregunto la muchacha colocando su característica cara inocente.

\- Bueno, Gerald me estaba esperando. Si no te molesta, podemos caminar todos juntos.

\- Oh, por supuesto Arnold! - dijo emocionada.

Al salir de la escuela no encontraron a nadie. Todos se habían dirigido a sus hogares.

\- Creo que quedamos solo nosotros querido Arnold.

\- Así parece. Bueno Lila, te acompañare a casa - dijo caballerosamente Arnold, mientras miraba disimuladamente la hora. Tenía un compromiso con cierta bella muchachita, compromiso que no podía eludir.

\- Muchas gracias Arnold! - exclamo, mientras ambos se alejaban de la escuela.

* * *

\- Hmmm interesante - se decía maliciosamente al observar a Arnold y Lila caminar juntos - Creo que podría utilizar esta cercanía para separar a Arnold y Helga - pensó, mientras apretaba sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho. Al perder de vista a la pareja se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Tenía que planear sus próximos movimientos.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola a todos! Me he propuesto subir un nuevo capitulo cada viernes y aqui estoy. Gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos el proximo viernes :) *****_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

\- Oh querido! Que gusto verte nuevamente! - exclamo Miriam al abrir la puerta - Pasa por favor. Helga está en su dormitorio.

\- Podría avisarle que ya estoy aquí? - pregunto caballerosamente Arnold, mientras se mantenía junto a la puerta de entrada.

\- Ay por favor querido Arnold! Sube tú mismo a su dormitorio. Sé que eres un muy buen muchachito. Confío en ti - dijo Miriam mientras sonreía cálidamente.

\- Muchas gracias señora Pataki - dijo Arnold al disponerse a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba toco despacio la puerta, que ante el leve golpe se entreabrió. Desde ahí Arnold observo a la pequeña. El muchacho sonrió tiernamente al observar una cálida postal. La rubia, en espera de su amado, yacía en su cama dormida. Lo hacía de lado, con su rostro en dirección hacia la ventana. Su cabellera estaba tendida sobre su almohada, y su expresión facial irradiaba paz. Arnold sintió una extraña emoción en su cuerpo, y se sintió impulsado a acercarse donde la muchachita. Se sentó cuidadosamente junto a ella para no despertarla, y comenzó a acariciar su dorada melena. Lentamente Helga comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y al darse cuenta de que Arnold estaba sentada a su lado, se puso de pie casi de golpe.

\- Arnold! - dijo nerviosamente - Por qué no me despertaste?

\- Porque dormías plácidamente, y te veías muy linda, así que no quise interrumpirte - contesto el rubio, quien aún estaba sentado en la cama mientras miraba a la muchachita con una sonrisa.

Helga se sonrojo - Debiste haberlo hecho. Emmm - dudo - iré a mojarme un poco el rostro para despertar. Me esperas? - dijo con torpeza, a lo que Arnold rio.

\- Claro que si Helga, tranquila.

Mientras se hallaba solo en el dormitorio, aun sentado en la cama, comenzó a observar su alrededor. Fotografías de la muchachita y su familia, peluches, muñequitas, papel tapiz con diseños de corazones - Wow, nunca pensé que Helga pudiese ser tan dulce y femenina - se dijo a sí mismo. Mientras giraba su cuerpo para seguir admirando la habitación cambio de posición sus manos en la cama y palpo un bulto entre las cobijas. Sintió curiosidad, por lo que lo destapo, y se encontró con una sorpresa. Un relicario dorado con forma de corazón, con una fotografía suya.

\- Este relicario yo lo he visto antes - se dijo a sí mismo, con extrañeza - Pero no logre abrirlo.

Se propuso abrirlo, y tras algunos intentos, lo logro, y sintió una serie de emociones en su corazón al leer el romántico mensaje que este contenía.

\- Siempre fue tuyo Helga, siempre fuiste tú - dijo algo pensativo y enternecido el muchacho, mientras parecía fijar su vista en el vacío. Escucho ruidos por lo que asumió que la rubia se acercaba, y no quería que se diese cuenta de que había descubierto uno de sus secretos, por lo que procedió a esconder entre su camisa el relicario. La muchachita entro a su dormitorio y se sentó junto a él.

\- Deseas hacer algo en especial? - pregunto sonriente Helga. No cabía de felicidad al observar al chico sentado en su cama esperándola. Ni en sus más locos sueños y fantasías había vislumbrado tal imagen.

\- Sabes lo que no tenemos? - le pregunto el muchacho. Ella lo miro enrarecida.

\- No tenemos una fotografía juntos. Tienes una cámara fotográfica? - pidió el rubio. Helga aun no lograba salir de su asombro, por lo que prácticamente por inercia se dirigió hacia un cajón y saco el aparato.

\- Muy bien - dijo alegremente el muchacho tomando la cámara.

\- Y a qué se debe esta repentina petición Arnold? - espeto la rubia.

\- Bueno, ya llevamos algunos días saliendo y creo que corresponde inmortalizar un lindo momento juntos, no crees? - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la muchachita disponiéndose a sacar una fotografía juntos.

\- Bueno… - contesto con nerviosismo - si… me parece… pero como lo haremos - dijo con rostro de extrañeza.

\- Así - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de Helga y le daba un beso. En ese momento presiono el botón de la cámara y el flash ilumino sus rostros.

\- Pero ni siquiera mire a la cámara! - exclamo la rubia.

\- No importa, la foto quedo muy bonita - contesto Arnold. En efecto. Era una fotografía muy linda. Arnold, con los ojos cerrados besaba la mejilla de la rubia, quien pareció agachar levemente la cabeza hacia delante y con los ojos cerrados también, recibía el beso de su amado con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Muy bien, luego te traeré tu cámara - dijo a Helga.

\- Ya te vas? - pregunto sorprendida la muchachita.

\- Si. Tengo mucho que hacer. Adiós - se despidió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Pero… - alcanzo a decir Helga, sin ser escuchada. Su amado ya había salido - Que es lo que acaba de suceder? - se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

\- Viejo, a que se debe tanta desesperación! - exclamo Gerald, mientras le abría la puerta de su casa.

\- Solo necesito tu impresora Gerald - contesto Arnold, sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

Se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio del moreno y el rubio comenzó a conectar su cámara al computador. Busco el archivo que contenía la fotografía y la abrió.

\- Oh! Ahora comprendo, Romeo. Quieres imprimir una fotografía tuya con Helga ah? - dijo con coquetería Gerald mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo.

\- Jajaja pues si amigo. Es que deseo hacerle un regalo y bueno... esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- Creo que estará fascinada, viejo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte - le afirmo a su amigo.

\- Eso espero - dijo el rubio mientras se mantenía aun concentrado, con la vista en la pantalla, haciendo ciertos arreglos a la fotografía. Luego procedió a imprimirla y se quedó observándola.

\- Quedo muy bonita amigo - dijo el moreno, mientras Arnold sostenía la fotografía en sus manos.

\- Gracias por todo Gerald. Ahora debo continuar con mi plan.

\- Imprime más de una viejo, por lo menos para que te quedes tú con una de recuerdo no crees? - le aconsejo Gerald.

\- Tienes razón, lo hare.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de su amigo procedió a despedirse y emprendió camino de regreso a su casa. Estaba emocionado. Realmente deseaba que a Helga le gustara la sorpresa que le estaba preparando.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió hacia el sótano donde, con las herramientas de su abuelo, comenzó a abrir el relicario. Ya lo había logrado antes por lo que no resultaría difícil hacerlo nuevamente, más con la ayuda de los implementos adecuados. Al abrir el relicario volvió a encontrarse con la romántica inscripción y sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerzas. Saco cuidadosamente su fotografía, y recorto un corazón alrededor de la fotografía de Helga y el, que había tomado durante esa misma tarde. Reemplazo la fotografía anterior y cerro el relicario. Había quedado perfecto. Le dio un último vistazo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. Tomo las fotografías extras que había impreso, las guardo en un sobre y se fue a su dormitorio. La misión estaba casi completa. Solo faltaba la fase final: entregarlo a su dueña.

Esa noche Arnold se acostó con una intensa sensación de nerviosismo y alegría. Quería ver ya el rostro de la muchachita al recibir el relicario renovado. Miraba el cielo estrellado tendido en su cama, con las manos tras su cabeza mientras suspiraba. De pronto se sentó de golpe en su cama.

\- Oh - oh! Qué pasa si se da cuenta de la ausencia de su relicario? Se preocupara - se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

\- Aaaah! - gritaba espantada una pequeña rubia al no poder encontrar su amado relicario.

\- Helga, querida! Que ha sucedido! - pregunto espantada su madre, mientras abría con desesperación la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

\- Perdí algo muy importante Miriam! - decía con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- Oh cariño! Lo lamento mucho! Pero dime que es lo que perdiste, para poder ayudarte a encontrarlo.

\- No… no… no te preocupes madre… yo puedo buscarlo sola - dijo algo más calmada y sonrojándose un poco. Se avergonzaba del artículo perdido.

\- Vamos querida, no te preocupes. Puedes confiar en mí - decía Miriam, mientras se acercaba a su hija e intentaba abrazarla.

\- Bueno Miriam… lo que pasa es que… yo… perdí… un relicario dorado… con una fotografía de Arnold en el - dijo tímidamente la rubia a su madre.

\- Oh! Ahora entiendo tu desesperación, querida - dijo serenamente Miriam - No te preocupes cariño. Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.

\- Pero y si se me perdió en la escuela? Seré el hazmerreír de la clase, y lo que es peor, se burlaran de Arnold! - decía con aflicción la muchachita.

\- No te preocupes antes de tiempo cariño. Busquemos en todos los rincones de la casa, y luego pensaremos en cómo enfrentar la situación. Está bien?

\- Esta bien, mama - dijo la pequeña, con tristeza aun en su voz - muchas gracias.

Como era de imaginar, no encontraron el relicario en su casa, por lo que se ambas se fueron a acostar. Helga no quería rendirse en la búsqueda sin embargo, cedió al sueño y cansancio. Se quedó profundamente dormida, con el ceño fruncido y con rostro de preocupación. Que habría sucedido con el relicario?

Arnold estaba consciente de la preocupación que podría suscitar la desaparición del relicario, por lo que a la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Tomo una ducha breve y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

\- Arnold! Muchacho! - exclamo su abuelo - No tomaras algo de desayuno? No es bueno que comiences el día sin alimentarte - le recrimino.

\- No abuelo, no te preocupes, comeré algo en la escuela. Nos vemos! - contesto con prisa, ya en la puerta de la casa. Tenía una misión muy importante que realizar.

\- Helga querida, es hora de levantarse - dijo Miriam, abriendo delicadamente la puerta del dormitorio de la muchachita. Sabía que esta estaría aun afligida por la pérdida del relicario, así es que fue paciente y amorosa.

\- Apareció el relicario? - dijo la rubia con algo de desgano. No tenía ánimos de levantarse por lo que aún se mantenía cubierta hasta el rostro con las cobijas.

\- No cariño, lo lamento. Pero te prometo que seguiré buscándolo hoy en la casa - le aseguro Miriam a la pequeña.

\- Esta bien, muchas gracias - atino a contestar la pequeña, aun frustrada.

Mientras aun conversaban alguien llamo a la puerta principal.

\- Uy! Quien será a estas horas de la mañana? - se preguntó Miriam mientras salía del dormitorio de Helga y bajaba las escaleras.

\- Arnold! Cariño! Pero que sorpresa a estas horas! - exclamo la madre.

\- Buenos días señora Pataki. Sería posible ver a Helga?

\- Oh cariño, ella aun esta acostada, y debo advertirte de que esta algo triste. Perdió algo muy valioso para ella.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla - dijo con seguridad Arnold.

\- Así lo espero, querido. Me duele mucho ver a Helga de esta manera. Ve, sube - contesto Miriam.

Arnold entro lentamente al dormitorio de la rubia, y se acercó a su cama. Helga aún se mantenía completamente cubierta por las mantas de su cama, y al sentir que alguien entraba a su dormitorio pregunto - Miriam, quien tocaba a la puerta?

\- Era yo - contesto alegremente Arnold.

Helga se destapo rápidamente, dejando ver su rostro sorprendido, con las arrugas de la almohada dibujadas en su cara y con su cabello desordenado, propio de quien viene recién despertando.

\- Arnold! Estas loco!? - lo miro con sorpresa y volvió a cubrirse por completo - Que vergüenza! No deseo que me veas así! - exclamo la muchachita avergonzada.

\- Tranquila Helga - replico con ternura el muchachito, mientras intentaba destaparla con cuidado. Al lograrlo, la encontró cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

\- Vamos dormilona, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ante esto, entre la separación de los dedos de sus manos que aun cubrían su rostro, se pudo ver como abría grandemente los ojos.

\- Una sorpresa? Para mí? A estas horas? Arnold, debes estar loco, yo… - y fue interrumpida. El rubio muchacho había colocado en sus manos un bulto cubierto con una delicada tela aterciopelada de color lila.

\- Que es esto? - pregunto mirando fijamente a Arnold.

\- Pues no sabrás si no lo abres - dijo el muchacho, quien estaba ya sentado en la cama de la rubia, cerca de ella, expectante a la reacción de la niña al ver el regalo.

Helga lo abrió lentamente. No sabía que pensar. Al descubrirlo completamente sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Era el relicario que ella había perdido! Coloco una mano en su pecho ante la sorpresa de tamaño obsequio. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Arnold había leído entonces la inscripción que se hallaba al interior? Sentía que la sangre fluía con rapidez hacia su rostro.

\- Arnold yo… - dijo dudando la rubia.

\- Voltéalo, espero que te guste el pequeño cambio que le hice - dijo con calma Arnold.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con la fotografía de ellos dos, enmarcada en el corazón. Se sentía desfallecer.

\- Esto es hermoso - dijo emocionada Helga, al ver el gesto que había tenido su amado- Yo… no sé qué decir. Me sorprendiste. Yo…

\- Creo que es mejor que tengas una foto de ambos que de mí solo - dijo coquetamente el rubio a lo que Helga nuevamente se sonrojo.

\- Debes pensar que estoy loca, Arnold - dijo tímidamente.

\- Algo, un poco. Pero creo que es adorable. Creo que es sorprendente. Y me siento privilegiado - contesto

\- Privilegiado? - pregunto sorprendida Helga.

\- Si, privilegiado. De que alguien me quiera tanto como tú lo haces - al decir esto se acercó a la rubia y beso su mejilla. No era la primera vez que Arnold hacia algo así con ella, pero tenía el poder de paralizarla. Se alejó lentamente de la chica y se puso de pie.

\- Deseas que te espere? Para que caminemos juntos a la escuela - pregunto.

Helga aun no parecía reaccionar por lo que tardo algunos segundos en contestar.

\- Oh! Emmm si claro que si Arnold - contesto.

\- Muy bien, entonces te esperare en la puerta - dijo, alejándose del dormitorio de la pequeña.

\- Espera! - exclamo Helga, a lo que el rubio se detuvo - Muchas gracias - dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Arnold y lo abrazaba con ternura.

\- De nada - contesto él - Ahora apresúrate. Se nos hace tarde - dijo mientras, tomándola de los brazos, la alejaba de sí.

\- Esta bien.

Helga se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha corta, y se vistió. Se había acostumbrado al look que su hermana le había impuesto. Una cola de caballo en el cabello, con una coleta de color rosada, unos aros de perla rosados y un flequillo sencillo que cubría su frente. Se veía bella.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con su amado. El la observo mientras lo hacía, y le sonrió. Abrió la puerta y se dispusieron a caminar.

* * *

\- Con que ahora pasas a buscar a Helga a su casa, querido Arnold - dijo sarcásticamente, mientras observaba a lo lejos la escena de ambos bajando las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de la niña - Veremos cuanto durara tanto romanticismo - Tras esto, tomo rumbo hacia la P.S 118 por un camino alternativo. No deseaba que se le descubriese.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola! Les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fanfic. Les cuento que estoy trabajando en varios capitulos porque quiero contarles detalladamente lo que les pase a los personajes. Gracias de verdad por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia. Nos vemos pronto :) *****_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Fue un día normal de clases, sin ninguna sorpresa o novedad, por lo que la mayoría de los chicos solo deseaban marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando ya se acercaba la hora de salida, el director Warts interrumpió las clases dando un anuncio por altavoz.

\- Estimados alumnos de cuarto grado. Se les invita cordialmente a presentarse en el auditorio al finalizar las clases del día, para que puedan ver y probarse los trajes que utilizaran en el baile de celebración a ocurrir en un par de semanas más. Quien se ausente tendrá que presentarse mañana en mi oficina para tener una conversación acerca de su falta de compromiso y responsabilidad hacia las actividades de nuestra comunidad escolar. Los espero - concluyo el director a lo que apago el micrófono.

\- Demonios! Solo quería irme a casa a comer - exclamo con desagrado Harold.

\- Lo sé, ahora tendremos que ir a probarnos esos estúpidos y feos trajes para el baile - dijo con angustia Stinky.

\- Ay muchachos! Estoy segura de que todos ustedes se verán muy, muy atractivos con sus trajes! Ansío verlos - dijo Lila, con su característica dulce voz.

\- Awww ella es tan linda! Aun cuando me sienta como un completo idiota, ella es capaz de subirme el ánimo - dijo cursimente Stinky, con las manos tomadas a la altura de su mejilla y mirando hacia el techo.

Ya en el auditorio, toda la clase se presentó ante el director.

\- Muy bien alumnos, me alegro de que todos ustedes estén presentes. No tenía intención alguna de conversar con ninguno de ustedes durante mi mañana, así es que es muy bueno que estén aquí. Y bueno, tal como me lo pidió su maestro, quien escogió la temática para ustedes como clase, hemos traído la vestimenta.

\- Espere un momento señor Warts - interrumpió Helga, con algo de enojo en su voz - Me está diciendo que nuestro profesor tuvo la brillante idea de vestir solo a nuestra clase con esos pomposos y horripilantes vestidos?

\- Bueno, si muchachita, hay algún problema con ello? - pregunto el director Warts dándole una mirada algo amenazante, cosa que obviamente a Helga no le incomodaba.

\- No, jaja, claro que no - dijo con indiferencia - Solo quería apuntar al hecho de que podríamos habernos zafado de esto - contesto con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, como sea. Llegamos a un trato con su profesor, y ustedes representaran esa época en el baile. Agradézcanle a su profesor la brillante idea - exclamo el director, sin realmente entenderse si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a observar a su maestro, quien sonreía nerviosamente y los saludaba.

\- Vamos muchachos! - atino a decir - Sera divertido! - trataba de animar a su clase.

\- Esto es estúpido! Totalmente estúpido! - gritaba Harold.

\- Bueno, bueno alumnos. Ya no queda nada que hacer y, jaja - rio sarcásticamente - A estas alturas no les permitiría por ningún motivo hacer algún tipo de cambio en esta celebración, así es que vayan, vean la vestimenta, pruébensela, y prepárense. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes falte a esta ocasión - dijo con cierto enojo el director, mientras bajaba del escenario y se disponía a sentarse en las butacas del auditorio, como para vigilar la actividad.

Como era de esperarse, las muchachas demostraban mucha más emoción que los muchachos respecto a los vestidos. Incluso hasta Big Paty buscaba ilusionada alguna prenda que le quedase.

Helga miraba entre los vestidos, con expresión de desinterés y aburrimiento en su rostro, aunque por dentro esperaba encontrar algún vestido que le permitiese verse bella para disfrutar de la velada con Arnold. Phoebe, por su parte, buscaba alegremente entre los empolvados vestidos.

\- Rhonda, que te parece este vestido? Me encantan los colores - dijo Nadinne, mientras le mostraba la prenda a su amiga.

\- Es bastante corriente Nadinne, querida - digo con desagrado la muchacha.

\- Bueno, bueno princesita, y que se supone que vestirás tu para el baile? O acaso no nos deleitaras con tu presencia? - dijo Helga mientras hacia una reverencia en son de burla.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Helga - contesto algo enojada la morena, mientras arqueaba una sola ceja - pero una Wellington Lloyd como yo, no puede vestir ropa que ha sido previamente usada. El diseñador de la familia ya me ha enviado algunos bocetos de vestidos propios de la época, y nos reuniremos con los modistos la próxima semana para las pruebas, claro está - dijo con aires de grandeza, mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- Wow, que dichosa tú, querida! - rio sarcásticamente la rubia - No puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que nos deleites con tu diseño!

\- Entonces, si asistirás a la fiesta - afirmo Sheena.

\- Pues, por qué no lo haría, muchachita? - pregunto con cierta despreocupación mientras se volteaba a mirar más vestidos.

\- Bueno Helga - contesto Sheena, con su dulce voz característica - Según lo que escuche por ahí, dicen que el baile es en parejas.

La rubia arqueo una ceja - CLARO que es en parejas, bobita. Qué clase de baile seria de lo contrario. Demonios! Con que diablos te alimentaron cuando pequeña, Sheena.

\- Bueno, claro que… puede resultar obvio, pero… me pregunto… quien querría ir con…tigo… Helga - dijo con algo de temor, al darse cuenta de lo que semejante pregunta podría provocar.

La rubia frunció profundamente el ceño y le dio una mirada fulminante a la chica. Sheena solo atino a escapar y esconderse.

\- Ya vera esa mocosa! - exclamo airada Helga, aunque en su interior se sentía algo dolida, por cómo había sido tratada.

\- Ya, ya cálmate amiga. Además, no tienes por qué hacerle caso. Tu y yo sabemos que tienes una cita asegurada - le guiño su amiga, mientras la abrazaba, tratando de alejarla del lugar, mientras esta aun empuñaba su mano, con ira en el rostro. Quiso decir algo, pero se controló, y se fue.

Tras la prueba de vestuario, los muchachos comenzaron a salir del auditorio para tomar el autobús. Arnold y sus amigos caminaban con seguridad, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la bocina de un automóvil.

\- Viejo, es tu abuelo. Te vino a buscar. Nos vemos más tarde entonces amigo - dijo el moreno mientras abordaba el autobús.

\- Esta bien Gerald, hablamos. Hasta mañana amigos - se despidió Arnold del grupo de muchachos.

\- Abuelo, está todo bien? - pregunto mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

\- Claro hombre pequeño. Salí a hacer algunas compras y decidí venir a buscarte. Solo que tuve que esperar más que de costumbre.

\- Oh, lo lamento abuelo. Hoy hicimos una prueba de vestuario para un baile que se realizara pronto en la escuela - conto el rubio.

\- Oh, entiendo - mientras emprendían rumbo camino a casa.

\- Arnold, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar - dijo de pronto el abuelo.

\- Que sucede, abuelo? Está todo bien con la abuela?

\- Si hijo, no hay problema. Es solo que tus tíos llamaron.

\- Que tíos, abuelo - pregunto extrañado Arnold.

\- Los padres de Arnie.

\- Oh, claro. Y que decían?

\- Bueno hijo, me contaron que sufrieron una terrible inundación, que desgraciadamente destruyo parte de su casa.

\- Wow, lo lamento mucho abuelo - expresando algo de congoja ante tal noticia - Pero ellos están bien?

\- Si Arnold, pero - se detuvo el abuelo - Me pidieron un favor. Arnie ha perdido muchas clases debido a los problemas que han sufrido y no creen que la situación mejore prontamente, por lo que desean enviarlo a la ciudad, a tu escuela, a terminar su año escolar.

Después de unos instantes de digerir lo que su abuelo le había contado, hablo - Bueno abuelo, si tú no tienes inconvenientes, yo no tengo problema alguno en que venga a casa - contesto Arnold, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Estas seguro hijo? Es decir, el primo tuyo ese es un muchacho muy extraño y tendrías que lidiar con él a diario en la escuela, sin considerar que estarán todos los días juntos en la casa y…

\- Abuelo, no te preocupes. Yo sabré como manejar la situación. Ahora lo que importa es que ayudemos a nuestra familia, y si eso significa que Arnie venga a casa - alargo la oración al decir esto último - es lo que tendremos que hacer, no crees abuelo?

\- Ay mi nieto! Eres muy especial muchachito, muy especial - decía dulcemente el abuelo mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su nieto, tras haber estacionado ya el Packard.

\- Bueno abuelo, iré a preparar todo para recibir a Arnie. Creo que será un fin de semestre muy especial compartiendo con mi primo en clases - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

\- Yo no estaría tan emocionado pequeño - le decía entre risas el abuelo mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada de la casa.

* * *

\- Podría ser mi suerte más buena aun? - se preguntó, mientras se volteaba y apoyaba toda su espalda contra la pared de la casa de huéspedes en el callejón. Parecía siempre estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento indicado - Creo que las estrellas no podrían haberse alineado mejor en mi favor - dijo mientras procesaba lo recién escuchado. Arnie, antiguo amor escolar de Helga, volvería a la ciudad. Rio con cierta maldad. Todo y todos parecían estar de su lado.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola! Como todo Viernes les traigo un capitulo mas. Tome la recomendacion de Samurisent y quise traer nuevamente a uno de los personajes que mencione en el fanfic anterior. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Anjiluz, Serenitymoon20 y a AnnaCliche por sus comentarios. He visto que son escritoras muy experimentadas asi es que aprecio muchisimo lo que me dicen. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Nos vemos pronto! *****_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

\- Bienvenido Arnie - dijo con alegría Arnold, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa de huéspedes.

\- Hola Arnold - dijo con su característica voz inexpresiva el muchacho.

\- Me alegro que estés de regreso primo. La última vez que viniste… bueno… te fuiste sin siquiera avisarme… yo… - dijo dudoso Arnold.

\- Estaba bien y aun lo estoy Arnold - dijo moviendo extrañamente los ojos.

\- Que bueno Arnie - sonrió el rubio - Te llevare a tu habitación. Mañana iras conmigo a clases. Hablaremos con el director Warts para ver los últimos detalles de tu traslado. Te despertare temprano, está bien?

\- Esta bien - contesto Arnie, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su primo algo confundido.

\- Esta bien - dijo extrañado Arnold.

\- Viejo, tu primo está de regreso?! - exclamo sorprendido Gerald a la mañana siguiente, cuando paso a buscar a su amigo.

\- Si Gerald. Tuvo algunos problemas en su hogar por lo que sus padres lo enviaron aquí.

\- Claro que tiene problemas este chico, viejo. Es el ser más extraño del mundo - dijo con algo de asco el moreno.

\- No, no amigo. Su casa se inundó así es que…

\- Así es que Arnold al rescate - dijo con sarcasmo Gerald.

\- Gerald! - Trato de corregirlo Arnold- No digas nada, ahí viene - dijo meneando la cabeza en dirección a su primo, quien bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

\- Bueno Arnie, aquí viene el bus. Estas listo? - pregunto Arnold.

El muchacho solo atino a darle una mirada confusa, a lo que Arnold miro a Gerald y se aprestaron a tomar el autobús.

\- Que demonios! - exclamo cierta rubia al observar quienes abordaban el bus - Cabeza de balón, con que volviste a traer al fenómeno de tu primo? - grito, comportándose por unos momentos como la Helga de siempre.

Arnold solo la miro y se sentó. Helga no supo cómo interpretar esa mirada, por lo que se amurro en su asiento, mirando por la ventana.

\- Como se atreve a traer a su primo nuevamente! Acaso no recuerda cuanto me molesta? - se decía a si misma indignada. Por un momento se sintió traicionada, aunque intento calmarse. Su amado tendría razones de peso para haberlo hecho.

\- Helga sigue tan bella como siempre - dijo Arnie a su primo, a lo que este trago saliva. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, por lo que había olvidado los sentimientos de su primo hacia la rubia.

\- Arnie, debes controlarte, debes tener cuidado, recuerda lo qu…

\- Arnie?! - exclamo con emoción una pelirroja de ordenadas trenzas - Que gusto verte nuevamente - dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el muchacho. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con semejante acción de la linda niña.

\- Jajaja esa muchachita está loca. Son tal para cual - exclamo con sarcasmo Helga, mientras observaba tal escena.

\- Cuando llegaste? Cuanto tiempo te quedaras? Oh Arnie, tienes que contármelo todo! Que emoción que estés aquí!

\- Lila, por favor toma asiento, yo me cambiare - dijo Arnold caballerosamente. La muchachita lo miro sorprendida. No entendía si Arnold actuaba así porque realmente era muy considerado o si estaba algo celoso.

\- Oh Arnold, que amable de tu parte, pero no quiero molestarte - dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes Lila - espeto Arnold, haciendo ademan a la muchachita de que tomara asiento en su puesto, a lo que se alejó y procedió a sentarse en los asientos traseros del autobús. La pequeña observo como Arnold se alejaba. Pareció detenerse algunos segundos a pensar, y nuevamente se volvió hacia Arnie, quien miraba por la ventana. Como era de esperarse, la conversación más parecía un monologo por parte de Lila debido a como Arnie parecía ignorarla.

Al ingresar a la sala de clases, el profesor Simmons presento a Arnie como nuevo compañero, tal como se acostumbra a anunciar en estas situaciones. La clase no parecía muy entusiasmada. Todos conocían bien al muchacho, por lo que su bienvenida no fue del todo cálida. Al sonar el timbre del recreo, todos salieron apresuradamente.

\- Que tienes de colación este día Phoebe? - pregunto la rubia, sentada en una banca.

\- Leche de chocolate y un sándwich - contesto.

\- Intercambiamos? - Tengo una Yahoo y… - miro dentro de su lonchera. Su madre para variar se había equivocado y había guardado un cepillo para cabello en vez de un paquete de galletas. La muchacha miro con decepción.

\- Yo comparto contigo mi colación Helga - dijo Phoebe, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

\- Muchas gracias Phoebe.

\- Buenos días Helga - interrumpió la desganada voz de un rubio muchacho.

\- Qué demonios quieres, Arnie? Aléjate de mi gusano! Acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara la última vez que te vi? - le dijo con rabia la muchachita mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Arnie.

\- Pero Helga, yo… aun te amo - dijo tontamente.

\- Desaparece de aquí, zopenco, o sufrirás la ira de mis puños! - exclamo Helga, mientras lo tomaba del cuello, y le mostraba su mano empuñada.

\- Helga, querida, que haces! - grito asustada Lila al observar tal escena.

\- Oh, por su puesto, lo que me faltaba, la señorita perfección al rescate. Nadie te llamo princesita - dijo aun enojada Helga.

\- No debes tratar así a las personas, Helga. Además, no es propio de una señorita como tú - dijo la pelirroja, mientras tomaba del brazo a Arnie, quien no dejaba de mirar a la rubia.

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión hermana, y tu idiota - dijo mirando al muchacho - no te me acerques nuevamente, porque la próxima vez nadie podrá rescatarte. Vámonos Phoebe - dijo enfurecida la rubia, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

\- Estas bien Arnie? - Pregunto con preocupación la muchachita.

\- Yo… yo la quiero - dijo sin quitarle la vista a la rubia que se alejaba.

\- Pero Arnie… - lo interrumpió Lila, a lo que el muchacho hizo que esta se soltara de su brazo, y se marchó. La pelirroja lo miro entristecida, y se sentó en la banca que había ocupado Helga anteriormente. Arnold se acercaba al lugar en busca de Helga. Deseaba hablar con ella ya que no habían podido reunirse el día anterior, sin embargo se encontró con Lila afligida.

\- Estas bien Lila? - pregunto con preocupación el rubio.

\- Arnold! - exclamo la muchachita mientras abrazaba a Arnold. Este, extrañado, no pudo reaccionar en unos cuantos segundos. Luego, la alejo de sí.

\- Que sucede Lila, estas bien? - volvió a inquirir.

\- No pasa nada Arnold, querido, es solo que creo que confundo las cosas - contestó mientras abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho.

\- Esta bien Lila, tranquila - intento calmarla el muchacho

\- Lila, te sientes mejor? - dijo Arnold mientras trataba de alejar nuevamente de si a la pelirroja.

\- Si Arnold, muchas gracias - dijo sollozando.

\- Debemos regresar a clases y… - miro hacia la banca y reconoció la lonchera de la rubia. Se acercó y la tomo. Así tendría una excusa para acercase a ella.

\- Parece ser que es de Helga - dijo mientras se la llevaba.

\- Creo que sí, querido Arnold. Ella estaba aquí cuando yo llegue - dijo aun con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ella te dijo algo? Por eso estas así? - le pregunto con sorpresa Arnold.

\- Oh, no, no. Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es ella. Pero mi tristeza no se debe a ella, sino a Arnie.

Arnold la observo mientras detenía su caminar - Lila, creo que deberías… tratar de olvidarte de mi primo. El… está muy enamorado de otra muchacha y… si lo sigues buscando… solo te harás daño - dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien antes de eso mantenía su cabeza agachada. Cuando el muchacho la toco, ella lo miro.

\- Gracias Arnold. Sé que tienes razón, solo que... me costara.

\- Eres una muchacha muy linda - expreso Arnold, sin pensar al parecer - Cualquier chico estaría feliz de tus atenciones. Ya verás. Ya encontraras al adecuado - dijo con una mirada dulce, que pareció calar hondo en la pelirroja, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ante estas palabras, sintió una extraña emoción en su interior, por lo que se acercó al muchacho y lo beso en la mejilla.

\- Muchas gracias Arnold - dijo tímidamente - Eres un chico muy bueno.

Mientras tanto, Helga regresaba al lugar a buscar la lonchera que había olvidado, cuando se detuvo de golpe ante tal escena.

\- Arnold? - se dijo con sorpresa y tristeza en los ojos, a lo que decidió retirarse rápidamente.

\- Es hora de regresar a clases, estamos atrasados - dijo el rubio.

\- Tienes razón Arnold. Apresurémonos! - exclamo la muchacha, secándose unas ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos, y comenzando a caminar rápido.

* * *

Vaya, vaya, vaya! Par de tortolitos! Me están dando mucho material! - decía irónicamente al observar la situación - Un poco de celos en una relación siempre es un sazonador - rio, y se marchó. Tenía que echar a andar su plan. Sin embargo, se detuvo al encontrase con cierto niño rubio sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. La hélice de su gorrita no giraba y la expresión de su rostro era muy triste.

\- Que te sucede? - pregunto. El rubio no contesto.

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte. Sé que quieres conquistar a Helga, pero para hacerlo tendrás que hacer algunos cambios - le dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. El chico no sabía que decir ni hacer. Ambos se alejaron de la escuela. Había mucho que hacer.

* * *

El rubio cabeza de balón entro al salón de clases algo después que la pelirroja. Esta, alegremente, se sentó en su puesto, con el ánimo notoriamente mejor. Arnold pasó junto al puesto de Helga, quien se hallaba sumida en su libro. A decir verdad, no quería ser vista por nadie. Sus ojos estaban tristes por lo que había observado. Se sentía traicionada, aunque sabía que debía darle el beneficio de la duda a su amado. Sin embargo, no querida lidiar con nadie, especialmente con él.

\- Helga, creo que olvidaste tu lonchera en una banca del patio. Es esta verdad? - pregunto tímidamente.

\- Gracias cabeza de balón - dijo la rubia con desgano, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Arnold se acercó más y pregunto - Estas bien, Helga? - mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la niña. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se agacho junto al puesto de ella y casi le susurro - Te he echado mucho de menos, podríamos vernos esta tarde? - pregunto.

Helga, le dio una mirada intensa y en voz baja, pero con enojo espeto - Por qué no te quitas de mi vista, cabeza de balón?

Arnold no comprendía que sucedía. Sin embargo, entendió que no era bueno en ese momento tratar de hacerlo. Se apartó de ella, y con rostro de confusión se sentó en su puesto.

\- Viejo, que le sucede a Helga - lo interrumpió su amigo Gerald, tocándolo en el hombro, desde el asiento trasero.

\- No lo sé Gerald, todo estaba bien - contesto con sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Tal vez es por lo de Arnie. Acaso no lo odia?

\- Puede ser Gerald, no lo sé. La verdad es que con la llegada de mi primo ni siquiera he podido ir a verla. Con todo no pude contarle de su llegada. Tal vez eso le moleste.

\- Hmmm hmmm hmmm, las mujeres son muy complicadas Arnold.

\- No lo creo en tu caso amigo. Veo que las cosas con Phoebe van muy bien - sonrió el rubio.

\- De que hablas Arnold - contesto nervioso su amigo - Cuantas veces debo recordarte que ella y yo somos solo amigos.

\- Como tú digas, Gerald - dijo Arnold, mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

\- Muy bien clase, el director Warts ha permitido que durante esta ultima hora de clases las jovencitas de nuestro curso vayan nuevamente a darle un vistazo a los especiales atuendos que selecciono para nuestro grupo, y espera que hoy día puedan definir que utilizaran, y los arreglos a hacerse.

La mayoría de las muchachas parecieron emocionadas ante tal anuncio, excepto Rhonda y Helga. Rhonda, pues no pensaba utilizar ninguno de los atuendos provistos por la escuela, y Helga, porque todo el asunto de Lila y Arnie la habían hastiado enormemente.

\- Hay manera de eximirse de tal actividad, profesor? - preguntaron casi al unísono ambas muchachas.

\- Lo lamento señoritas. Todas deben asistir, así lo exigió el director, yyy - se giró para mirar a los chicos que quedaban en el salón - porque entre los varones prepararemos algunas actividades muy especiales, como sorpresa para el día de la fiesta.

\- Demonios! - dijo para sí misma la rubia, mientras salía sin ganas de la sala de clases. Arnold la miro esperanzado en que ella le devolvería la mirada. No sucedió.

Las muchachas, ya en el auditorio, nuevamente comenzaron a probarse los vestidos y a fantasear con el día del baile.

\- Vamos Helga, pruébate uno - decía Phoebe mientras miraba al espejo como le había quedado el vestido que había escogido.

\- No gracias Phoebe - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, con su mirada en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba su amiga.

\- Amiga, que sucede! Vamos! Esta será una ocación muy especial! Vendrás al baile con Arnold y…

Helga la interrumpió, mientras se esforzaba por escuchar una conversación que ocurría al otro lado de un colgador lleno de vestidos.

\- Lila, te ves fabulosa con ese vestido! - decía Sheena, mientras Nadinne y Rhonda la observaban probarse el atuendo.

\- Muchas gracias!

\- Y ya tienes planeado con quien bailaras en la fiesta, Lila? Me imagino que son muchos los que desearan hacerlo contigo! - exclamo Nadinne.

\- Pues claro Nadinne. Después de mí, Lila es la muchacha más popular y mejor vestida de la clase - dijo Rhonda mientras miraba a su amiga, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Ay muchachas! Me alagan! Pues - dijo dudosa - la verdad es que aún no lo he pensado muy bien. Hay muchos muchachos guapos y amables en nuestra clase. Creo que esperaba que alguno de ellos me sacase a bailar - contesto la pelirroja.

\- Como crees, Lila! Debes escoger desde ya al que más te agrade, debes invitarlo, no vaya a ser que otra se te adelante - le aconsejo Rhonda.

\- Y qué hay de Arnold? - pregunto Sheena. Helga, por el otro lado, mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente, puso más atención a la conversación.

\- Si! Que hay de Arnold! Oh, él es perfecto para ti Lila - dijo Nadinne.

\- Ustedes creen? - pregunto coquetamente Lila - No lo sé, la verdad es que estos últimos días… me he sentido muy cómoda con Arnold. Además, yo sé que yo le gusto, gusto, y aunque el a mí solo me gusta… - se detuvo al expresar esta última oración.

\- Que sucede Lila? - preguntó Nadinne debido al abrupto silencio de la niña.

\- Acaso te está gustando, gustando Arnold? - pregunto coquetamente Rhonda.

\- Ay chicas, no lo sé - rio nerviosamente la pelirroja - Creí que mis sentimientos por Arnie eran seguros, pero Arnold… Arnold es tan atento, caballero y amable, que…

\- No puede ser! - se dijo Helga, mientras caía en su asiento. Phoebe, quien también había escuchado la conversación, trato de calmarla.

\- Helga, amiga, no te desanimes. Tu estas con Arnold ahora. Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ni siquiera de Lila - le aseguro Phoebe.

\- Ay querida! Entonces! Esta decidido! Arnold será tu pareja de baile en la fiesta! - exclamo pseudo emocionada Rhonda

\- Tú crees? Pero y si el no desea bailar conmigo? O si lo saca a bailar otra muchacha? - pregunto algo angustiada la niña.

\- No seas ridícula Lila, quien se atrevería a invitar a Arnold? Toda nuestra clase sabe que tú y Arnold son perfectos el uno para el otro. Nadie trataría de interponerse entre ustedes - dijo con seguridad Rhonda, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchachita - Ya veras, no podrá rechazarte.

\- Phoebe, debo irme - dijo acongojada Helga, mientras salía raudamente del auditorio.

\- Espera, Helga! - grito su amiga, sin embargo la rubia no se detuvo.

\- Lila gusta de verdad de Arnold? El incluso dejo que ella lo besara hoy y… - se sintió tremendamente angustiada. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a casa, se encerró en su dormitorio y lloro profusamente.

\- Phoebe, has visto a Helga? - pregunto Arnold a Phoebe a la salida de la escuela.

\- Ella tuvo que irse rápidamente a casa - contesto la asiática - Arnold - lo detuvo. El muchacho había emprendido camino hacia la casa de la rubia - Helga no se veía muy bien el día de hoy. Hay… ciertas cosas que la molestaron, y que la hirieron. Sería bueno que… hablases con ella.

\- Gracias Phoebe. Eso espero hacer - contesto dulcemente Arnold, a lo que se dispuso a caminar nuevamente.

\- Y Arnold? Acabamos de salir juntos de la sala, pero lo perdí de vista - pregunto extrañado Gerald, buscando a su amigo.

\- Se acaba de ir - contesto Phoebe - Fue a casa de Helga.

\- Oh, entiendo - dijo Gerald, expresión a la que acompañó un largo y nervioso silencio entre ambos.

\- Ella… está bien? - por fin pregunto Gerald, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Espero que ahora que hable con Arnold se sienta mejor - contesto Phoebe.

\- Eres una muy buena amiga.

\- Y tú también eres un buen amigo… digo… para Arnold… ya que estamos hablando de eso - se excusó nerviosamente la asiática, mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

\- Vas a casa? - pregunto con torpeza el moreno.

\- Si… yo… voy a casa - contesto tímidamente Phoebe.

\- Si te parece, podríamos caminar juntos - sugirió Gerald.

\- Claro, caminemos juntos - asintió Phoebe. Se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en el camino.

\- Sra Pataki, esta Helga?

\- Si cariño, si esta, pasa.

Arnold entro a la casa y caballerosamente espero junto a la puerta. Nuevamente, Miriam le recordó que podía subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Helga. Toco tímidamente la puerta.

\- Que pasa Miriam - contesto tristemente la rubia. Arnold abrió la puerta.

\- Soy yo Helga.

Helga lo miro y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

\- Helga, que sucede, por qué me estas ignorando? Te he extrañado mucho.

La muchachita no contesto ante tal declaración.

\- Vamos Helga, lo lamento. Lamento no haber sido yo el que te contara que mi primo llegaría a estudiar a nuestra escuela. Créeme, todo esto fue sorpresivo para mí también. Yo…

\- Cabeza de balón - espeto Helga.

\- No me llames así, no aquí - dijo Arnold con algo de dolor en su voz.

\- Esta bien, Arnold. No me interesa que tu primo este aquí. Se cuidarme, se cómo enfrentarlo. Tú me conoces. Pero me molesta otro asunto - dijo con algo de dureza en su voz.

\- Que otro asunto Helga - pregunto Arnold, mientras se acercaba hacia la cama de la muchacha, donde esta estaba ahora sentada.

\- Que clase de juego estás jugando conmigo Arnold? Tu sabes que me gustas, y mucho. Me fascinas!

\- Que dices Helga, yo…

Fue interrumpido por la rubia - Pero te vi con la mosquita muerta de Lila, en el patio, te vi cuando te besaba, yo… - dijo enfurecida pero a la vez dolida.

\- Helga, de que hablas. No es lo que tú piensas.

\- Arnold, déjame sola por favor.

\- Helga, no es lo que parece. Si, ella me beso, pero porque yo la ayude cuando ella se sentía mal. Helga, confía en mí. Lila es solo mi amiga. Ya lo sabes, solo tú me gustas - dijo con dulzura Arnold, mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia.

\- No parece Arnold, no lo sé…. No sé si puede confiar en ti, no sé si…

En ese momento, cuando pensaba replicar enfurecida a lo que Arnold le decía, fue interrumpida. El rubio muchachito se acercó sorpresivamente a sus labios y la beso. Helga no supo cómo reaccionar. No lograba pensar. Luego, cerró sus ojos y se entrelazo con su amado en el dulce beso.

\- Helga - dijo el muchacho apartándola de si - solo me gustas tú. La miro fijo a los ojos, y luego la abrazo.

Helga sintió que sus miedos y dudas se disipaban. Su amor estaba ahí con ella.

\- Nunca me imaginé que Helga G Pataki era tan celosa - dijo después de un rato.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes Arnoldo - dijo burlonamente la rubia.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y se dispusieron a comer algo a la cocina. El color había regresado al rostro de Helga, así como su dulce sonrisa. Arnold la había traído de regreso.

* * *

\- Muy bien. Creo que tu transformación esta lista Arnie. Nadie, ni Helga misma, podrá resistirte a ti - dijo con seguridad.

\- Eso espero - contesto con su típica sonsa voz.

\- Hmmm haremos algo respecto a tu forma de hablar también. Veamos.

* * *

 _ ***** Hola! Hoy les publico un capitulo especial, algo mas largo y en dia martes. Espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos este viernes como siempre. Saludos! *****_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

\- Viejo, donde diablos esta tu primo? Llegaremos atrasados a la escuela por su culpa - refunfuñó Gerald a su amigo, mientras lo esperaba en las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes.

\- No sé dónde está Gerald, pero mi abuelo dijo que lo sintió salir muy temprano.

\- Oh! Muy bien! Entonces vámonos! - dijo el moreno, mientras corrían para alcanzar el autobús que los llevaría a la escuela.

\- Y? Hablaste con Helga ayer?

\- Si, si lo hice Gerald. Creo que estaba algo celosa.

\- Celosa de quién? - pregunto el moreno

\- De Lila. Me vio ayer cuando estaba consolándola, cuando tuvo un problema con Arnie.

\- Helga? Celosa? Pero…? Helga G Pataki celosa? Jejeje- rio burlescamente Gerald.

\- Vamos Gerald, no te burles, a todos nos puede pasar. Acaso no te pondrías celoso tú si alguien se acerase demasiado a Phoebe? - dijo entre risas el rubio.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Jajaja por qué te esfuerzas tanto en negarlo, amigo. Sé que te gusta, y es más, sé que se gustan- dijo coquetamente Arnold.

\- Estas loco viejo, mejor… mejor mira por la ventana - dijo algo enojado el moreno.

\- Jajaja como tú digas amigo.

Camino al salón de clases, Helga miro coqueta pero discretamente a Arnold. Este le sonrió de lado.

Ya en el salón, todos los muchachos tomaron sus correspondientes asientos y siguieron conversando a la espera del profesor.

\- Arnold? Como estas? - dijo sonriente Lila mientras se acercaba a su puesto.

\- Muy bien, gracias y tu? - al hacer esta pregunta, miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Helga, quien trataba de mantener la compostura, conversando con su amiga, aunque sin quitarle del todo la vista al rubio.

\- Mucho mejor después de la conversación que tuvimos, querido Arnold.

\- Me alegro mucho - sonrió el muchachito.

\- Arnold, quería preguntarte por Arnie. Yo…

\- Lila, pero pensé que lo olvidarías, después de lo sucedido ayer - dijo algo confundido el rubio.

\- Bueno, sí. Aunque no es tan sencillo. Pero de todos modos, pregunto por el porque me extraño que no haya llegado contigo esta mañana. Es decir, supuse que llegaría junto a ti, como viven en la misma casa y…

Mientras decía esto, la puerta del salón se abrió, y ahí apareció. Como una visión de una película de los 50's. Un muchacho rubio, peinado hacia atrás, con lentes de sol negros, los que le daban un aire de misterio. No llevaba ningún tipo de gorra. Vestía una camiseta pulcramente blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azules y bototos negros, asemejándose a lo lejos a un James Dean en su esplendor. Entro con paso seguro y procedió a sentarse ante la mirada incrédula de toda la clase.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. No entendían quién era este muchacho, sin embargo, a juzgar por la forma de su cabeza, no era otro que Arnie.

\- Arnie? No es posible - se decía Helga, mientras aun observaba boquiabierta al muchacho recién llegado.

Las muchachas sorprendidas, no dejaban de admirar al chico, quien comenzaba a robarles uno que otro suspiro.

\- Primo? - pregunto dudoso Arnold.

\- Como estas? - contesto con una seguridad inusual.

\- Yo bien, pero… tú… que ha sucedido, es decir, te ves bien pero…

\- Pero que, primo. Me veo y me siento mejor que nunca - interrumpió, mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza, y subía los pies a una silla vacía frente a él.

\- Arnie! Querido! Pero que… guapo te ves - dijo Lila, mientras entrecerraba coquetamente los ojos al mirar al muchacho.

\- Gracias nena - contesto Arnie, mientras se bajaba las gafas y le regalaba un guiño a la pelirroja.

\- Pero qué diablos se cree este gusano - preguntaba Helga a su amiga - Se ponga lo que se ponga, seguirá siendo el mismo zopenco de siempre - dijo disgustada. El aludido pareció escuchar las quejas de la rubia, y se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de toda la clase, y se dirigió hacia el puesto de la rubia. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y se agacho, quedando en cuclillas junto al puesto de la niña. La observo, a lo que Helga lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

\- Sabes nena - dijo.

\- No me digas nena, idiota - dijo la rubia, dándole la espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El muchacho la tomo del brazo, para la sorpresa de la rubia.

\- Sabes nena - repitió - mientras más parezca que te desagrado tu a mí más me gustas - le dijo mirándola fija e intensamente, a lo que Helga quedo extrañada.

\- Bueno, bueno muchachos! Vuelvan a sus puestos, ya estoy aquí y comenzaremos desde ya con nuestra clase de biología del día de hoy - interrumpió el profesor Simmons al entrar al salón. Mientras tanto Arnie no dejaba de mirar a la rubia.

\- Bien jovencito, por favor regresa a tu asiento - le dijo el profesor - Vaya, tenemos alumno nuevo? - preguntó en voz alta al no reconocer al muchacho.

\- No profesor, él es Arnie - dijo tras suspirar cursimente Sheena.

\- Vaya! Pero que cambio jovencito. Por favor, regresa a tu asiento.

El muchacho no contesto, sin embargo obedeció lo que el profesor le había dicho. Arnold solo lo miraba aun anonadado. No solo había cambiado, sino que se acercaba demasiado a Helga. Esta, por su parte, no podía negar que había quedado impresionadísima por el cambio de look y de comportamiento del muchacho. Tampoco podía negar que se había sentido intimidada por como la miro. Trato de ignorarlo, sin embargo sentía constantemente la mirada fija del chico en ella.

\- Helga, Arnie no te ha quitado la vista de encima durante toda la clase - le dijo Phoebe.

\- A-así? - pregunto algo nerviosa la rubia - P-pues no me he dado cuenta - contesto sin dejar de mirar su libro.

\- No, para nada. Y jeje debo reconocer que el cambio de look le favoreció bastante - dijo una coqueta Phoebe.

* * *

\- Oye viejo, que le paso a tu primo? Qué diablos con su transformación? -dijo algo enojado Gerald en la mesa del casino, al observar a Arnie rodeado de muchachas que se acercaban a hablarle coquetamente.

\- Honestamente no lo sé Gerald, estoy tan sorprendido como tú - contesto el rubio.

\- Yo no solo estoy sorprendido, estoy enojado - dijo el moreno empuñando su mano, y golpeando la mesa al observar que dentro del grupo de muchachas se hallaba la pequeña Phoebe.

-Gerald, estas celoso - sonrió Arnold.

\- Bueno, tú deberías estarlo también. Tu primo se acerca muchísimo a Helga - dijo esto mientras señalaba la escena frente a ellos, en donde el muchacho, con el sequito de niñas que lo admiraban, se acercaba a la mesa donde almorzaba Helga.

\- Hola Helga - saludo coquetamente el muchacho, sin perder su marcada masculinidad repentinamente adquirida.

\- Que quieres - pregunto la rubia, tratando de sonar desinteresada, mientras seleccionaba los alimentos que se llevaría a la boca.

\- Debo decir que te ves hermosa el día de hoy - al decir esto se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la muchacha, mientras tenia uno de sus pies sobre una silla, lo que le daba una imagen de rudeza y seguridad.

\- Sera mejor que te alejes de mi - contesto la rubia, volteándose hacia el chico, quedando frente a frente, prácticamente nariz con nariz, mirándolo con fijeza y enojo en su vista. Sin embargo, desgraciadamente, el muchacho parecía contar con una seguridad inusual y la intensidad de su contacto visual vencía cualquier mirada. Tras unos segundos, la muchacha corrió la vista, y tratando de demostrar su enojo, tomando su bandeja para retirarse. El chico la tomo del brazo y se volvió a acercar peligrosamente.

\- Te dejare ir esta vez, pero tú serás mía - dijo casi susurrándole, tras lo cual la soltó y camino en dirección contraria a la de la rubia, quien lo observo alejarse. Todas las muchachas suspiraban. De donde había surgido ese hombre que amenazaba con derretir y enamorar a todas las chicas de la P.S 118. Helga dejo su bandeja y se retiró del casino. Qué demonios había sucedido?

\- Ves a lo que me refiero amigo? - se volvió Gerald hacia su amigo tras observar el comportamiento de Arnie hacia Helga.

Arnold no supo que contestar.

Helga buscaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible durante clases, ya que ya habían comenzado los rumores de la atención prestada por el renovado Arnie hacia ella.

\- Pero que le ve a ella - decían extrañadas las muchachas al recordar que este se acercaba a Helga - él se merece algo mucho mejor!

\- De que hablan chicas - pregunto Rhonda.

\- Bueno, estábamos hablando del cambio de Arnie, y de lo guapo que ahora se ve - dijo Lila mientras nuevamente entrecerraba coquetamente los ojos al recordar al chico.

\- Hmmm creo que definitivamente se ve mucho mejor que antes pero aun así no es atractivo. Por favor! Sigue siendo el campesino primo de Arnold. Es decir, la clase es algo que no se puede ganar de un día para otro - dijo la muchacha, mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado.

\- Yo creo que se ve muy bien. Se ve tan… masculino - dijo Nadinne.

\- Pero no les parece extraño esa fijación que tiene con Helga? - pregunto Rhonda entre risitas burlonas.

\- La verdad es que aún no lo puedo comprender - se lamentaba Sheena - Tu qué crees Lila?

\- Bueno… en cosa de gustos no hay nada escrito chicas! - rio con su dulzura característica la pelirroja.

* * *

\- Helga ya has decidido que usar para el baile? - pregunto Phoebe.

\- La verdad es que quería hacerlo ayer, pero después de la conversación que escuchamos entre Lila y las chicas perdí los ánimos de escoger algún atuendo - contesto la rubia.

\- Pero ya hablaste con Arnold, ya aclararon las cosas. Por qué no elijes algo ahora? Además, recuerda que hoy es el último día para escoger una prenda.

\- Lo hare, pero necesito recomendaciones. Me ayudarías?

\- Lo haría encantada amiga, pero ya te dije que después de clases debo acompañar a mi madre al médico.

\- Oh, sí, claro, lo recuerdo. Demonios! Necesito ayuda - dijo algo angustiada la rubia.

\- Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rhonda? Tú sabes, ella sabe de moda y estilo y esas cosas - sugirió la asiática.

\- Ja! Crees tú que la señorita emperatriz quiera ayudarme? Me odia! - exclamo Helga.

\- Vamos Helga, no pierdes nada con preguntarle. Además, dudo que se niegue. Serias como su proyecto - rio Phoebe.

\- No te burles, Phoebe - dijo entre risas - Esta bien, está bien. Lo intentare. Deséame suerte.

\- Suerte! - dijo aun riéndose la pequeña.

\- Oye Rhonda - dijo tímidamente Helga, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

\- Que quieres Helga - dijo Rhonda, sin mirarla, mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero.

\- Quería… - fruncía los labios. Detestaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a la creída muchacha. Cerró los ojos, y lo dijo rápidamente - pedirte que me ayudases a escoger un atuendo para la fiesta - Rhonda cerró rápidamente la puerta de su casillero y la miro sorprendida.

\- Tú me estas pidiendo ayuda a mí en cuanto a moda? - dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

\- Si Rhonda, lo sé, es raro, pero tu… tu sabes de estas cosas y… necesito ayuda - dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Es por Arnie no? Lo viste vestido con estilo y lo quieres sorprender en la fiesta? - pregunto la muchacha.

\- Oh, demonios! Sabía que cometía un error al pedirte ayuda - dijo la rubia, mientras se volteaba para caminar lejos de Rhonda.

\- Espera, espera. Está bien! Te ayudare. Además, no todos los días una muchacha como tú me pide consejos de moda - dijo con sarcasmo - Vamos al auditorio. Buscaremos el atuendo perfecto para ti.

\- En qué diablos me he metido - se decía a si misma Helga.

* * *

\- Bello vestido te han escogido Helga. Lástima que no vayas a disfrutar de la fiesta - dijo para sí. Se alejó del auditorio sin que se le viese. Todos sus planes marchaban a la perfección.

 _ ***** Como buen dia Viernes me presento para subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les divierta. Me inspire en una cancion de Lana del Rey (Blue jeans) para los cambios de Arnie. Bueno, nos vemos pronto, y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero con ansias leerlos y, de alguna manera, interactuar con ustedes. Que tengan un genial fin de semana :) *****_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

\- Y cómo te fue con Rhonda, Helga? Lograste encontrar algún vestido para la fiesta? - pregunto su amiga asiática mientras caminaban juntas tras regresar de jugar en las maquinitas.

\- Aunque odie reconocerlo, Rhonda tiene talento. Encontré el atuendo perfecto gracias a ella. Realmente sabe mucho de moda, estilo y esas cosas - contesto sorprendida la rubia.

\- Me alegro mucho amiga! - exclamo Phoebe - Y has hablado con Arnold respecto a la fiesta? - pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno la verdad es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar al respecto. Ya sabes, con la sorpresiva llegada de su primo, y bueno... la discusión que tuvimos ayer…

\- Claro, comprendo. Pero creo que sería bueno que hablases con el pronto. Así le demuestras que tienes mucho interés de ser su pareja para ese día, y de paso disipas algunas dudas que él pueda tener con eso de que aún no hacen pública su relación - aconsejo seriamente la niña.

\- Lo se querida Phoebe, tienes razón, es solo que no se han dado las circunstancias, pero te prometo que hablare al respecto con el - concluyo la rubia - Y tú? - pregunto con un tono algo burlesco - La señorita Phoebe ya hablo acerca de la fiesta con el señor Johanssen? - rio mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Jajaja que cosas dices y haces Helga - contesto entre risas la muchachita. Luego, tras calmar su risa, comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente.

\- Oh, veo que si lo hiciste.

\- Bueno - contesto nerviosamente - Ayer, mientras caminaba a casa, bueno… el... me acompañó a casa, y al llegar a la puerta de mi hogar… bueno…

\- Ay Phoebe! Vamos! - dijo Helga abriendo los ojos y haciendo ademanes para que la muchachita completara al fin la historia.

\- Bueno, bueno, me pidió que fuese su pareja en el baile - dijo mientras su rostro enrojecía de vergüenza.

\- Wooohooo! - grito con emoción la rubia.

\- Helga! Baja el volumen! - dijo una tímida Phoebe.

\- Ay querida, por qué habría de hacerlo! Estoy emocionadísima por ti! Al fin el cabeza de cepillo se puso los pantalones y te invito como corresponde! - exclamo entre risas.

\- Helga! - espeto su amiga - Ya basta - decía entre risas coquetas.

\- Pero si es verdad! Amiga, me alegro muchísimo por ti - dijo al abrazar a su amiga, mientras caminaban, acercándose a una esquina.

\- Bueno, insisto, ahora solo faltas tú - dijo la asiática.

\- Bueno, tendré que seguir esperando - dijo. Mientras se disponía a doblar en la esquina, un rubio cabeza de balón, quien venía del otro lado, se acercaba también a la esquina. Al encontrarse sorpresivamente chocaron con estrepito. Con semejante golpe, ambos cayeron al suelo frente a la mirada de Phoebe, quien se cubría la boca debido a las risas que la caída le había provocado.

\- Arnold! - exclamo la rubia, colocando una mano en el pecho.

\- Bueno tortolitos, yo los dejo -dijo entre risas la asiática, mientras se alejaba.

La pareja de rubios aún estaba en el suelo. Helga se inclinó junto al muchachito, quien aún se hallaba en el suelo, tocando su cabeza en el lugar donde se había golpeado. Luego hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse, quedando frente a frente con la muchachita que lo miraba, aun de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Estas bien Arnold? - preguntó con preocupación la rubia.

El muchacho la miro dulcemente, y se le acerco, corriendo un mechón de cabello que le cubría un ojo a la niña, y la beso en la mejilla.

\- Arnold! - exclamo la niña - La gente… que dirá! - dijo tímidamente.

\- Que hacemos una linda pareja - rio coquetamente el rubio, mientras se alejaba de la pequeña, y se ponía de pie. Luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo y le acaricio la mano, a lo que Helga se sonrojo.

-Arnold! - exclamo nuevamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo nuevamente entre risas, y se dispuso a caminar con Helga. Esta, por su parte, no podía estar más contenta. Un encuentro con su amado siempre era emocionante. Caminaron un largo tramo sin decir nada. Helga solo sonreía, y Arnold la observaba. Ella braceaba efusivamente producto de su emoción, cosa que Arnold noto, y sonrió de lado. En un momento, cuando el brazo izquierdo de Helga, que daba justo al lado del muchachito, bajaba, el tomo rápidamente de su mano, obligándola a dar algunos pasos asi. Ella miro su mano y luego a él, sorprendida.

\- No te avergüences - se adelantó a decir el rubio - En este sector nadie nos conoce - afirmo con seguridad, a lo que Helga solo atino a sonreír. Aunque quisiera negarlo, sentía una sensación liberadora al caminar de la mano, sin esconderse, con Arnold.

\- Como estuvo tu día? - indago el rubio - No pude verte tanto como hubiese deseado - dijo con algo de aflicción.

\- No te preocupes Arnold. Yo también deseo verte más en la escuela, pero mientras mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto creo que eso no va a ser tan sencillo.

\- Bueno, entonces digámosle a todos que estamos saliendo - dijo sonriente el rubio.

\- Vamos Arnold! - exclamo la rubia - Ya hemos hablado de esto. No es el momento aún…

\- A que le temes Helga - la interrumpió el rubio, deteniendo el paso y mirándola - Dices que no te avergüenzas de mí, pero a veces empiezo a dudar por tu insistencia a ni siquiera poder tomarte de la mano - dijo con un tono de aflicción nuevamente en su voz.

\- Arnold! No es asi! - le aseguro la rubia - Ay! Demonios! Como lo explico! - exclamo mientras se soltaba de la mano del muchacho y daba unos pasos hacia adelante, dándole la espalda.

\- No quiero que se burlen de ti Arnold - contesto finalmente.

\- De que hablas? - pregunto el rubio.

\- De eso. No quiero que se burlen de ti! No quiero que los muchachos hablen mal de ti. Que hablen a tus espaldas burlándose que ahora sales con tu "torturadora" - dijo con tristeza - Por tantos años te he torturado injustamente, solo para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso el resto no lo entendería Arnold. Solo te señalarían y se reirían de ti… Los muchachos pueden ser muy crueles y…

Arnold la abrazo antes de que terminara la oración - Helga, tontita - sonrió enternecido - No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Honestamente, no me importa lo que piense el resto. Estoy feliz junto a ti - dijo el muchacho alejando a la rubia de si y mirándola fijamente. Ella mantenía una mirada tímida, aunque se calmó bastante al escuchar con la seguridad que el chico le hablaba.

\- De verdad Arnold? - pregunto.

El muchacho la abrazo en respuesta, en plena calle. Se mantuvieron así por algunos segundos, tras lo cual Helga abrió los ojos. Al hacerlo, diviso que a lo lejos una pelirroja conocida se acercaba algo distraída.

\- Arnold!

\- Que? - pregunto Arnold, mientras alejaba de si a la muchacha.

\- Lila! - Exclamo y se escondió en el callejón que estaba tras ellos.

\- Quien? - pregunto nuevamente el muchacho sin notar el momento exacto en que la rubia se escabullo.

\- Arnold, querido! - exclamo sonriente la pelirroja mientras corría a encontrarse con Arnold.

\- Lila? Wow, Hola, que gusto! - dijo algo nervioso el muchacho mientras hacía algunas señas hacia el callejón, esperando que Helga saliera de su escondite y se acercara.

\- Que haces por estos lados Arnold!? - pregunto con su usual dulzura la muchachita.

\- Emmm solo caminaba Lila, es una bonita tarde para caminar no crees? - pregunto mientras desviaba su vista nuevamente hacia la rubia quien se escondía tras un bote de basura, como de costumbre.

\- Es una hermosa tarde en verdad Arnold. Pero dime, andas solo? - pregunto mientras miraba por todos lados la muchachita - Me pareció haber visto de reojo una pareja mientras caminaba hacia acá.

Arnold nuevamente miro hacia el callejón, a la rubia, haciéndole unas disimuladas señas de que saliese. Mientras, la rubia con cara de sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos, le indicaba con grandes además que no lo haría. Arnold se rindió.

\- No, Lila. Camino solo. Creo que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas.

\- Claro, entiendo Arnold. Podría acompañarte? - pregunto coquetamente la muchachita, a lo que siguió con lo que solo se podía describir como un monologo.

Arnold busco a Helga con su vista, a lo que ella con algo de tristeza en su rostro, le hizo gestos con su mano de que se fuese. Él se negaba con su cabeza, pero la rubia insistía. Nuevamente, Arnold se rindió.

\- Claro Lila, caminemos juntos - a lo que la muchachita sonrió y tomo del brazo a Arnold, cosa que incomodo al rubio, pero no quiso ser descortés, por lo que guardo silencio. Se alejaron del lugar, mientras una animada Lila hablaba con Arnold. El giro levemente la cabeza hacia atrás buscando a la rubia, quien lo miraba con medio cuerpo aun escondido, observando como su amado se marchaba con otra. Ambos se miraron con algo de tristeza en sus rostros.

\- Torpe Helga, torpe! - se decía la rubia - Le entregaste en bandeja a Arnold a esa farsante y arrogante muchachita - se lamentaba y golpeaba su cabeza, mientras Arnold se perdía a lo lejos con Lila.

Helga pareció deambular por un buen rato, afligida por lo sucedido.

\- Como permití que mi amado se marchase con esa mosquita muerta, pretenciosa e hipócrita muchachita! - se lamentaba la rubia. Sabía que las características que le atribuía a la pelirroja no eran verdad, sin embargo, en su ira, profería toda clase de improperios hacia la muchachita.

\- Oh Arnold! Que he hecho! Es el precio que debo de pagar por los años en que oculte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti? Ahora mi condena es vivir en las sombras por amarte; es ocultarme en las penumbras por mi vehemente deseo por ti. Oh desdichado destino. Que he de hacer, que he de hacer - repetía entre sollozos, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos. Sintió desfallecer. Se sentó a orillas del muelle, como lo hizo la última vez en compañía de él. Lo extrañó, lo añoró, y lo volvió a desear. Extrañó su sonrisa, su aroma, su mirada, su dulce mirada. Agacho su cabeza para esconder la vista, y lloro profusamente, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Mientras tanto, Arnold caminaba distraído con una linda pelirroja que parecía emocionada por la compañía, y no dejaba de hablar. Mientras caminaban, el muchacho volvió la vista hacia una tienda. Se detuvo y pensó.

\- Arnold? Que sucede? - pregunto intrigada la muchachita.

\- Oh, nada Lila, nada - pareció volver en si el rubio.

\- Estas bien? Pareces algo distraído - dijo la muchachita, volviendo a tomarse del brazo del chico.

\- No Lila, estoy bien, es solo que…

\- Que? - volvió a preguntar la muchachita mientras ladeaba su cabeza con expresión de curiosidad.

\- Es que quiero hacer algo especial por alguien a quien quiero - contesto el muchacho.

\- Hmmm bueno yo puedo ayudarte - dijo emocionada la pelirroja - Ahora dime, quien es esa persona especial? Algún familiar? Algún amigo? Alguna… amiga? - dijo esto último coquetamente.

\- Bueno - dijo el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Es para una amiga… a quien quiero más que como una amiga - dijo tímidamente el rubio.

\- Interesante - contesto la niña entre risitas - Y se puede saber quién es está "amiga"? - pregunto con una expresión dulce en su rostro.

\- Es una muchacha increíble, que me sorprende cada día con lo que hace y con lo que dice. Tiene la capacidad de poner mi mundo de cabeza cuando sonríe. Es… dulce, tierna, inteligente…

A veces suele suceder que, cuando queremos tanto a alguien, especialmente cuando ese alguien nos gusta, solemos omitir que en el universo de esa persona existen más individuos que pueden provocarle emociones parecidas a la que el mismo nos genera. Lila sufrió esa triste confusión, sintiéndose aludida con la descripción que Arnold le dio.

\- Arnold se está refiriendo a mí? - pensó emocionada - Puede que yo, entonces, aun le guste, guste? - se dijo a sí misma.

\- Bueno Arnold… para una amiga así de especial… creo que lo que quedaste observando en la vitrina de ese local comercial es ideal - dijo sonriendo.

\- Eso crees? - pregunto Arnold mientras volvía su vista hacia el mostrador.

\- Pues sí! - afirmo la pelirroja.

\- Bueno! Considerare tu consejo Lila! Muchas gracias! - replico el muchacho observándola con una sonrisa.

\- Obviamente - se dijo a si misma - no hará nada conmigo aquí. Lo más probable es que me sorprenda más tarde - pensó ilusionada.

Caminaron unos minutos más, hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa de niña.

\- Disfrute mucho de la caminata contigo querido Arnold - dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

\- Me alegro Lila - dijo con un tono de preocupación. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, y que no podían esperar.

\- Espero que lo volvamos a repetir pronto - dijo con coquetería, coquetería que Arnold no pareció percibir. Sus pensamientos y atenciones se habían quedado atrás con una rubia muchachita de azules y tristes ojos que lo observaban alejarse junto a otra muchacha. De solo pensar en su apenado rostro sentía un dolor en el pecho.

\- Ah? Como dices? - pregunto, para luego corregirse a sí mismo - Digo, claro, claro Lila. Nos vemos! - Se despidió apresuradamente. Dejo a la muchacha en la puerta moviendo su mano como despedida, sin que el muchacho prestara atención. Aun así, Lila no lo notaba. No notaba que el muchacho no percibía sus atenciones, y mucho menos que no las correspondía. Sin embargo, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerzas - Arnold - repitió en su cabeza, con cierta cursilería, mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

\- Espero que ya esté en casa - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras corría tan rápido como podía.

Subió a toda velocidad los escalones que lo llevarían a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, y toco.

\- Quien demonios puede ser a estas horas! - vocifero Bob, quien se ponía de pie alejándose de la mesa en la que cenaba con su esposa. Abrió la puerta y dijo - A quien se le ocurre llamar a mi puerta tan tarde? - y luego miro un poco más abajo, y se encontró con el rubio muchacho quien trataba de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración tras la corrida que había realizado.

\- Alfred? Pero qué diablos haces aquí? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo… lamento… señor - Le costaba respirar, por lo que su habla era entre cortada - Solo quería ver a Helga.

\- Bueno jovencito en primer lugar estas no son horas de venir a visitar a mi hija, y en segundo lugar, ella ya está acostada. No se sentía muy bien. No tendrás algo tu que ver en eso? - pregunto amenazante, mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria al chico.

\- Quien es querido? - pregunto Miriam, mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

\- Es Alfred, Miriam.

\- Alfred? - pregunto nuevamente confundida.

\- El muchachito este, el que tiene cabeza de balón - dijo con evidente desgano.

\- Oh, Arnold! Pero querido, como tienes al pobre muchachito aun en la puerta! Que descortés! Por favor hijo, pasa! - exclamo Miriam, mientras cerraba la puerta y se paraba junto a Bob en el arco de la sala observándolo.

\- Helga está en su dormitorio querido. Pasa - dijo, mientras observaba que el muchachito traía algo en sus manos, y que trataba de esconder sin éxito tras su espalda.

\- Pero como Miriam!? - exclamo con disgusto su esposo - Es muy tarde! No corresponde que…

Miriam lo interrumpió, mientras le hacía señas a Bob, para que viese lo que el muchacho llevaba tras su espalda.

\- Oh, que remedios! Ve, sube, ya sabes dónde está su dormitorio - dijo Bob, con una mano en la frente y con la otra señalando las escaleras.

\- Gracias señor Pataki - dijo caballerosamente Arnold, mientras subía las escaleras. Dirigirse al dormitorio de la rubia se le estaba haciendo cada vez más una costumbre.

\- Oh, Dios! Por qué nadie me advirtió de lo difícil que serias tener solo hijas! - se lamentó Bob, mientras volvía al comedor.

Ya fuera del dormitorio, el muchachito se aclaró la garganta, y toco la puerta. Nadie contesto. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con un dormitorio a oscuras, solo iluminado con la luz de la luna, que brillaba intensamente esa noche, y cuyo brillo ingresaba a la habitación por la ventana hacia donde la muchachita tenia dirigido su rostro mientras dormía. La luna la iluminaba, y parecía hipnotizar a Arnold, quien entrecerró los ojos y la admiro.

\- Como nunca lo note. Es una niña muy bella - se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba. Al estar ya junto a ella noto como aun dormida su ceño estaba fruncido, y le daba un aspecto de enojo y dolor. Lo pensó y se atrevió. Con su dedo índice le toco el entrecejo, tratando de dulcificar y aliviar el rostro de la pequeña. Lo logro, sin embargo después de unos segundos, ella frunció el ceño otra vez, a lo que el rubio nuevamente la toco. Ahora la muchachita entreabrió los ojos y lo observo. El solo le sonrió. Sin embargo ella no pareció darse cuenta de que el realmente estaba ahí, por lo que lo miro por unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió durmiendo. Pareció disfrutar de lo que pensó, era un sueño. Arnold la miro con ternura, y dejo a los pies de la cama de la niña lo que había traído. Un sencillo Lilium blanco junto a una nota. Volvió a mirar a la muchachita que seguía en su profundo sueño. Beso tierna y delicadamente su frente. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio dejando entrar algunos rayos de luz, los que parecieron molestar a la rubia. Se acomodó en su cama sin despertar.

\- Buenas noches Helga - dijo casi susurrando desde la puerta el rubio, para luego cerrarla. Era hora de regresar a casa a descansar.

Unos minutos después, la muchachita despertó, algo confundida por un extraño sueño que había tenido. Se sentó en su cama y vio la flor y la nota.

- _No quiero esconderte, ni tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas. Pero hasta que estés preparada, recuerda que_ _ **te quiero**_ _. Arnold._

La rubia no cabía en sí. Estaba feliz! Fruncía todo su rostro al sonreír, mientras hacía gestos con sus manos y con sus pies aun sentada en su cama, gestos que demostraban su emoción de niña.

\- Me quiere! Arnold me quiere! - exclamaba mientras gritaba emocionada.

\- Helga querida, estas bien? - pregunto Miriam del otro lado de la puerta.

Helga trato de componerse - Si, ejem, si Miriam, estoy bien. Es solo… que vi… una araña. Si! Una araña! Eso! Para ya se fue! - dijo con los ojos abiertos nerviosamente. Sentía algo de vergüenza que su mama supiese que en realidad estaba celebrando eufóricamente.

\- Oh… Está bien… - contesto su madre, mientras sonreía. Sabía que su hija había sido sorprendida gratamente por el muchachito cabeza de balón - Me alegro que la araña ya se haya escondido. Que descanses hija - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Que sucede Miriam - la increpo Bob.

\- Nada, Bob querido, nada. Es solo - se detuvo mientras miraba pensativa - que nuestra hija bebe está creciendo - Ambos se alejaron y entraron en su respectivo dormitorio.

\- Debo llamarlo - se dijo la muchachita, mientras olía las flores que Arnold le había regalado - Por favor, por favor, contesta tu Arnold! - rogaba, dejando de lado el ramo de flores, y discando el número telefónico del rubio.

\- Diga? - contesto un muchachito. Ella reconoció su voz de inmediato.

\- Yo también te quiero Arnold - afirmo la rubia, enrollada con el cordón que une el auricular con el aparato telefónico.

Arnold sonrió al escuchar lo expresado por la rubia. Conversaron alegremente por un rato.

\- Siento mucho lo sucedido hoy con Lila - le dijo el chico.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte Arnold, fui yo la tonta que se escondió y fui yo la tonta que te dejo ir con ella - se lamentó.

\- Bueno, no hablemos más de aquello - concluyo Arnold - Olvide preguntarte durante la tarde. Vi que Arnie te estuvo prácticamente acosando - dijo algo avergonzado el muchachito.

\- Ay Arnold, eso no es tu culpa, no te preocupes. Además, a Arnie déjamelo a mí. Sé cómo tratarlo, ya te lo he dicho antes. Y si me molesta mucho ya lo sabes. Se tendrá que enfrentar a Betsy y los cinco vengadores - exclamo mientras alzaba su mano empuñada. El muchacho solo reía al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Como tú digas Helga - sonrió - De todos modos, tratare de hablar con él. Aunque honestamente no comprendo que sucede con él. Cambio radicalmente de aspecto y todo fue de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera lo note.

\- Bueno sí, es bastante extraño Arnold, pero no sientas que debes hablar con él. Todo estará bien - dijo con ternura la rubia - Es hora de dormir. Gracias nuevamente por la bella flor.

\- No es nada Helga. Espero… espero verte pronto - dijo nerviosamente el rubio.

\- Yo también - contesto la rubia - Buenas noches Arnold. Te quiero - finalizo.

\- Te quiero Helga - dijo, tras lo cual colgó el teléfono.

* * *

\- Una flor y un _te quiero_? Pero que cursilería - exclamo con expresión de asco en su rostro al recordar el momento en que vio al rubio comprando y escribiendo la nota - Así como las flores se marchitan muchachito, así sucederá con tu amor - dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana. Era hora de descansar. Se venían días ocupados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Despertó temprano y animada. Miro hacia su mesita de noche donde estaba la flor que su cabeza de balon le había traído. Se acercó a ella y sintió su aroma nuevamente. Suspiro con cursilería al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Muy bien, Helga - se dijo a si misma - Es hora de despertar - prosiguió, mientras se daba algunos golpes leves en la cara.

Tomo una ducha breve. Tenía práctica de Béisbol. Aunque los muchachos quisieran, no podían negar las habilidades de la rubia para jugar, por lo que se había hecho imprescindible en el equipo. Se dirigió a su closet para vestirse. Se colocó unos leggins azules, una polera rosada y zapatillas. Llevaba el cabello tomado con una trenza, cubierto por una gorra cuya visera miraba hacia atrás. Tomo su bate de béisbol, y bajo.

\- Buenos días Miriam - dijo una alegre Helga, mientras su madre levantaba la cabeza aun aturdida. Como era de costumbre, se había quedado dormida apoyando la cabeza contra el mesón de la cocina. Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, trato de acomodar sus lentes y la saludo aun confundida.

\- Buenos… buenos días querida - dijo con torpeza la madre - Vas a salir? - pregunto.

\- Si - dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de leche - tengo práctica de béisbol - contesto, mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavaplatos. Nos vemos! - exclamo, saliendo apresuradamente, tomando el bate que había dejado junto a la pared. Abrió la puerta principal y respiro profundamente. Era un día bellísimo. Sentía la brisa rozar su rostro, los pájaros trinaban, el sol brillaba… todo era perfecto, como en un cuento de hadas.

\- Nada puede salir mal hoy - se dijo optimista mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

En la acera de en frente, un muchacho con extraña cabeza, vigilaba la casa de la rubia mientras apoyaba su espalda y un pie contra un poste. Tenía en su boca un mondadientes con el que jugaba, lo que le daba un aspecto de misterio y rudeza. Al verla salir, se apresuró a cruzar la calle y se interpuso en el camino de la niña.

\- Como estas Helga - pregunto con un tono de voz coqueto.

\- Demonios! - bufo la rubia, bajando el bate y utilizándolo como bastón, mientras cruzaba sus pies y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada - Ahora resulta que no solo te basta con intentar ingresar a mi casa sino que también me persigues. Criminal! - exclamo la rubia algo aburrida de la situación.

\- Para que veas lo interesado que estoy en ti - contesto Arnie, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la niña.

\- Pues es muy triste que yo no pueda decirte lo mismo, grandísimo idiota - dijo, alejándose - Y si no me dejas avanzar, me hare paso a batazos - amenazo la rubia con cierta tranquilidad, mientras comenzaba a tomar el bate.

\- No serias capaz de hacerlo - contesto el muchachito, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Mientras terminaba de decir esto, Helga alzo el bate y lo coloco en posición, a lo que el muchacho reacciono rápida y sorpresivamente, quitándoselo y arrojándolo unos metros más allá. La muchacha lo miro extrañada, a lo que él se volvió hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura, trayéndola hacia sí, poniendo su rostro frente al de ella, quien aún lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- Ya te lo dije. Aunque te esfuerces en negarlo, tú serás mía - casi susurro el chico, sin soltarla, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía de lado.

\- Helga? - interrumpió una pequeña asiática que observaba la escena algo impactada, a lo que el muchacho distrajo su mirada. En ese instante Helga reacciono y le dio un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que el chico la dejo y comenzó a quejarse por el dolor que este le produjo. La rubia se alejó con rapidez, en dirección hacia su amiga.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a zafarme de ese enfermo - dijo con rabia la niña mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Arnie, aun quejándose del dolor agachado, levanto la vista y volvió a sonreír de lado al verla caminar - No te dejare ir, no esta vez - se repitió.

\- Amiga, pero que es lo que acaba de suceder? - inquirió Phoebe, aun sorprendida por lo que vio.

\- Ese idiota de Arnie, Phoebs, que se niega a dejarme tranquila. Como quisiera aplastar a esa pequeña y repulsiva cucaracha - dijo con ira, mientras empuñaba su mano derecha y hacia como que aplastase algo contra la otra.

\- Tranquila Helga, pero cuéntame, que sucedió? - volvió a preguntar, a lo que la rubia se dispuso a explicarle mientras iban camino a la práctica.

Al llegar al campo Gerald, los muchachos se aprestaban a tomar sus posiciones.

\- Hasta que apareces! - exclamo burlonamente Harold, mientras se colocaba una protección en el pecho.

\- Phoebe, te quedaras a ver la practica? - pregunto Helga.

\- No puedo Helga, recuerda que hoy es la prueba de los vestidos, para ver si nos quedan bien después de los arreglos que se le hicieron - contesto - A todo esto, no iras?

\- No Phoebe, tengo que entrenar. Tengo que estar preparada para cuando nos enfrentemos a los de quinto grado. Además tu sabes que esas cosas de señoritas no van conmigo - contesto la rubia, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

\- Bueno Helga, le diré a la modista que no pudiste ir. Nos vemos más tarde - se despidió la muchachita.

\- Phoebe no jugara? - pregunto extrañado Stinky.

\- No niño pudin de limón - dijo sarcástica la rubia - tiene cosas que hacer. Bien, a sus posiciones! - exclamo frunciendo las cejas.

\- Oh! Ya lo recuerdo! Las niñas deben ir a la prueba de vestidos - dijo Sid, mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo Stinky.

\- Oh! Si! La prueba! Por qué tú no vas a la prueba, Helga? Oh, claro, lo olvidaba, no eres una niña! - dijo Harold acompañado de una gran carcajada.

\- Cierra la boca, niño rosa! Además ese es no es tu problema, panzón - contesto seriamente la rubia.

\- No soy panzón - replico Harold - soy robusto - dijo mientras se tocaba su prominente barriga - Pero sigo pensando que no eres una niña, cejuda, sino estarías en la prueba, pero estas aquí jugando con los hombres. Marimacha! - exclamo con burla Harold.

\- Repite eso, zopenco - espeto la rubia tomando al chico del cuello de su polera, mientras el muchacho, asustado, se cubría el rostro.

\- Ay mama! - exclamo.

\- Vamos Helga, suéltalo! Mejor hay que jugar! - trato de calmarla Stinky.

\- Tú no te metas, baboso, esto es entre la bola y yo - dijo con furia, sin soltar al chico.

\- Hola muchachos! - interrumpió una voz extremadamente optimista. Eugene llegaba al campo con una gran sonrisa mientras ondeaba su mano derecha saludando a la pandilla. Al acercarse a los muchachos, se tropezó con una piedra y se precipito al suelo.

\- Estoy bien! - exclamo como de costumbre a lo que los muchachos rodaron los ojos. Helga soltó del cuello a Harold y este cayó al suelo, donde quedo sentado y aturdido por unos segundos.

\- Y que diantres haces aquí Eugene? - pregunto la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al muchacho mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

\- Jejeje. Salí del hospital el día de ayer. Ya me recupere del todo del golpe - dijo el muchacho.

\- Y qué fue lo que te sucedió esta vez? -pregunto curioso Stinky.

\- Bueno, una oveja me golpeo cuando visite la granja de mis abuelos. Aparentemente no le agrado que me acercara a su esposa oveja - dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

\- Jajaja eres el muchacho con más mala suerte que conozco - rio Stinky acompañado de su inseparable amigo Sid.

\- A quien lo golpea una oveja! Por favor! - Sid se sostenía la barriga mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- Bueno, bueno señoritas, a lo que vinimos! A jugar! - grito la rubia, algo hastiada con la situación que había hecho que perdieran valiosos minutos de entrenamiento.

\- Hey niño de la mala suerte! Te quedas o te vas!? - pregunto Helga con su característica voz de enojo.

\- Me quedo! Gracias por invitarme - sonrió el muchachito.

Los muchachos y la rubia tomaron sus respectivas posiciones. Helga sería la primera en batear.

\- Vamos niño rosa, dame tu mejor tiro, si es que puedes hacerlo! - grito con el ceño fruncido, desafiante, a lo que Harold se dispuso a lanzar.

Helga dio un hondo respiro. Harold lanzo la bola y ella bateo. La bola salió disparada fuera del campo, y la chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por las distintas bases. La bola comenzó a caer lejos de los que podían atraparla, por lo que la chica siguió corriendo confiada. En la calle, un muchacho rubio, con una especie de peinado engominado alzaba la mano y recibía la bola que caía precisamente hacia ella. La tomo y jugo con ella por unos momentos, lanzándola hacia arriba y volviendo a sostenerla.

\- Hey viejo! Nos regresas nuestra bola? - pregunto uno de los muchachos, a lo que el rubio comenzó a acercarse al campo de juego. Helga aun celebraba su jugada, de espaldas al recién llegado, por lo que no se percató de inmediato de su presencia. Mientras aun hacia una especie de baile, se dio vuelta y fue sorprendida por el chico.

\- Con que nos volvemos a encontrar - dijo coquetamente el muchacho mientras aun jugaba con la bola en sus manos.

La rubia volvió a bufar al ver al chico - Oh! Por favor! Maldito mequetrefe! Devuélvenos la bola y lárgate. Este no es lugar para psicópatas como tú! - exclamo con ira.

\- Recupérala tu misma nena - dijo con risa el muchacho, mientras alzaba completamente el brazo cuya mano tenía la bola. La muchacha se esforzaba por alcanzarla sin embargo el muchachito era algo más alto que ella por lo que no alcanzaba. El resto de los chicos de la pandilla solo miraban extrañados la escena, sin pensar en intervenir.

\- Te rindes? - pregunto coquetamente el rubio.

\- Jamás! - exclamo iracunda la rubia.

En ese momento, Arnie lanzo lejos la bola, y tomo a la niña nuevamente por la cintura y la trajo hacia sí mismo.

\- Pues yo tampoco me rindo - susurro el muchacho, tras lo cual le robo de sus labios un beso a la rubia. Los compañeros de Helga quedaron boquiabiertos. Como alguien se atrevía a besar a la ruda muchachita, y lo que era peor, acaso no sabía las consecuencias que eso le traería?

Tras unos breves segundos, la pequeña reacciono y se apartó del rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Pero qué demonios! - exclamo limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo, asqueada por lo que había sucedido. El muchacho siguió observándola coquetamente. Quiso marcharse, se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido, más porque había sucedido frente a todos los chicos de su clase. Se volteo con la intención de irse, pero su orgullo podía más. Se volvió hacia Arnie, lo miro con furia y le propino un durísimo golpe con el puño cerrado, en la mejilla. Debido a semejante golpe el muchacho cayó al suelo, ante la perpleja mirada de todos los varones. El rubio trato de componerse, sentándose y tocándose con dolor la mejilla.

\- Te me vuelves a acercar y te trituro - lo amenazo la chica mostrándole el puño, tras lo cual huyo del campo.

\- Como se te ocurre besarla Arnie? Estas demente? - le decía Sid mientras, junto con el resto de los chicos, lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

\- Es una fiera! Hay que estar loco para querer acercarse a ella! - exclamo Stinky.

Arnie seguía algo aturdido con el golpe. Se esforzó por colocarse de pie, se limpió la ropa y quedo mirando en dirección hacia donde la niña había huido.

\- Lo valió, y si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer - dijo con decisión.

\- Si, estás loco, definitivamente - espeto Sid, mientras el rubio comenzaba a alejarse. En ese momento, Arnold se acercaba con su amigo Gerald, y se encontraron con Arnie, quien llevaba el rostro hinchado.

\- Arnie? Que te sucedió? - pregunto con preocupación el cabeza de balón. Arnie no contesto. Hizo que Arnold soltara de su brazo, y siguió su camino sin decir una palabra.

\- Chicos, que sucedió? Tuvo una pelea Arnie? - corrió a preguntar Gerald a los muchachos.

\- Fue Helga - contesto Sid.

\- Si, la marimacha de Helga le propino sendo golpe al pobre muchacho - vocifero Harold.

\- Pero por qué? Que hizo que Helga lo golpeara? - volvió a preguntar Arnold.

\- Arnie la tomó por sorpresa y la beso - ante esta respuesta Arnold sintió que una gota de agua fría le corría por la espalda. Estaba sorprendido, iracundo, entristecido, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Puedes creer que se haya atrevido a besar a Helga? Jajaja pobre idiota - rio Sid acompañado de Harold y Stinky. Eugene reía tímidamente, sin embargo noto el rostro de preocupación de Arnold, por lo que se acercó a él.

\- Arnold, no te preocupes. Tu primo estará bien. Probablemente ahora solo le duele su orgullo más que su mejilla - trato de consolarlo.

\- Gracias Eugene. Gerald, debo regresar a casa. Veré como esta…

\- Si, lo sé. Ahí me avisas como resulto todo viejo - contesto el moreno.

* * *

\- Arnie, jajaja. No podrías haber hecho que las cosas sucedieran de mejor manera! - se dijo recordando los eventos ocurridos en el campo Gerald - Esto se está convirtiendo en toda una telenovela! Aunque al menos yo, ya se el final de esta - rio maliciosamente.

* * *

 _ ***** Espero no aburrirl s finalizando cada capitulo con algun pensamiento malicioso del ente que persigue a la feliz pareja, pero deseo que vayan entendiendo como el odio de este individuo va creciendo producto de como ha hecho un pasatiempo el espiarlos. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana! *****_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

No quería volver a casa. Aunque deseaba esconderse, sentía que su hogar no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, por lo que se desvió, y tomo rumbo hacia el lugar donde acostumbraba reflexionar. Pocas personas paseaban en esos momentos del día por la costa, así es que decidió sentarse, columpiando sus pies a orillas del muelle, fijando su vista en el horizonte, pensando en cómo se enfrentaría nuevamente a Arnie. Desgraciadamente ahora eran compañeros de clase, y sentía no soportarlo.

\- Parece ser que mientras más ruda y mala me comporto con él, el idiota se siente más atraído a mí - se quejó. Maldecía el no saber qué hacer con el sujeto. Apoyo sus mejillas en sus manos y, con rostro afligido, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Saco su relicario y lo acaricio.

\- Arnold... como desearía que estuvieses aquí conmigo. Como desearía que los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado y tú hubieses sido quien me hubiese besado frente a todos - Suspiro y se lamentó - Todo es mi culpa, por seguir manteniendo en secreto que estamos juntos - seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y comenzó a arrojar piedras al agua con desgano.

Arnie, por otro lado, la vigilaba con su vista. Parecía angustiado. No por el golpe que la rubia le había propinado. No, sino porque la había herido. Se sentía culpable y no sabía cómo enmendar su error. Respiro profundamente, lo que hizo que su pecho se levantase. Trago saliva. Se hizo los ánimos, y camino en dirección a la pequeña. Helga sintió los pasos acercándose hacia ella, y se volteo a ver quién era. Al ver al muchacho, se puso de pie rápida y nerviosamente.

\- No te vasto con el golpe que te di esta tarde? Si te acercas más lo volveré a hacer, te lo dije. Si te me acercas te triturare. Como que me llamo Helga G Pataki lo hare - dijo furiosa, con su mirada casi en llamas. Sentía odiar al muchacho.

\- Tranquilízate, por favor - dijo angustiado el muchacho, agachando la cabeza.

\- Tranquilizarme? Mientras tú, zopenco, estés cerca de mí no podre tranquilizarme. Aléjate de mí o gritare, y recuerda que estas condicional con mi padre - espeto con ira la rubia, haciendo mayor la distancia entre ambos.

\- Helga… por favor, escúchame. Tan solo un segundo - dijo apenado el muchacho, mientras se sentaba a orillas del muelle. Helga lo miro con extrañeza.

\- Por qué tendría que escucharte? Acaso me has escuchado tu a mí, idiota? Cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes en paz? Ah? - pregunto amenazante.

\- Lo sé, Helga, lo sé. Son muchas las veces que me has pedido que me aleje de ti, pero no puedo hacerlo - contestaba el muchacho sin mirarla. Su vista está perdida en el mar.

\- Entonces por qué demonios no lo haces! Acaso eres idiota? - su ira seguía hablando, buscando toda manera posible de molestar al muchacho que hirió su orgullo.

\- Porque te amo Helga - replico ante la sorpresa de la rubia - Siempre lo he hecho. Desde el primer momento en que te vi - avergonzándose, no por los sentimientos que profesaba, sino por la manera como había estado actuando - No puedo alejarme de ti, aunque lo intente. Estas en mi mente en todo momento. No puedo dormir ni comer sin pensar en ti. Te ves como una chica ruda, aunque sé que en tu interior eres una dulce muchacha. Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello, pero pensé que no querrías estar con alguien soso como yo, por lo que decidí cambiar, aunque en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo idiota que te ama - confeso, sintiéndose aliviado - Lo lamento. No debí haber actuado impulsivamente. Me deje llevar por el momento. Por eso te bese. No sabes cuan fuerte es lo que siento por ti Helga - expreso con tristeza en sus ojos - Alguna vez te has sentido así? - pregunto, cosa que hizo que la rubia se sintiese algo incomoda. Quien mejor que ella entendía lo que profundos sentimientos te llevan a hacer.

Al escuchar la confesión del muchacho relajo su rostro y se sentó junto al rubio, manteniendo una distancia considerable, pero junto a él.

Bufo con desgano - Desgraciadamente te entiendo muy bien - contesto mientras miraba el oleaje del mar - Pero fui clara contigo Arnie, te dije que tenía sentimientos para con otra persona, y espero que lo respetes - contesto con cierta tranquilidad.

\- Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Sé que amas a alguien más, pero, solo respóndeme esto. Te rendirías por la persona que amas solo porque ama a alguien más?

La muchacha trago saliva nerviosamente. Muchas veces se había enfrentado a situaciones en las que pensó que Arnold amaba a alguien más, y aun así no se rindió. Lo siguió. Pero, como actuar ahora cuando era ella la amada?

\- Esto es distinto Arnie - contesto algo dudosa la rubia.

\- No es distinto. O tal vez puede que lo sea. Pero no me rendiré Helga, yo te amo.

\- Arnie, basta! - suplico con firmeza Helga.

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Lo que siento es más fuerte. Además, no por dejar de decirlo será menos verdad o dejare de sentirlo - contesto con extrema seguridad. Helga lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Pues yo no puedo prometerte que alguna vez llegue a corresponder tus sentimientos, muchachito - respondió.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Ese será mi trabajo, hare que llegues a corresponderme.

\- Para ser un campesino, tienes mucha seguridad - rio la rubia.

\- Aunque trates de disuadirme con burlas, no lo lograras - respondió de vuelta el rubio.

\- No… no… no me malinterpretes. No me estaba burlando… es decir… - dijo avergonzada la rubia.

\- No te preocupes Helga. Nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá ofenderme alguna vez - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, tratando de acercarse. Toco su mano y la acaricio.

Helga lo miro extrañada - Hey hermano no te pongas más meloso - espeto quitando rápidamente su mano - Sino no dudare en golpearte nuevamente - rio la rubia. Desgraciadamente se sentía identificada con el muchacho, y no quería hacerle más difícil la situación.

\- Helga, por favor. Tal vez… tal vez no correspondas mis sentimientos, tal vez nunca llegues a hacerlo. Pero por favor, recuerda que quieras o no, siempre estaré ahí - exclamo solemnemente el rubio, a lo que Helga lanzo una carcajada.

\- Esta bien amigo, está bien. Lo tendré en consideración. Ahora debo marcharme - Intento ponerse de pie pero el rubio lo hizo más rápido, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

\- Si que eres cursi viejo - rio la rubia.

\- Es lo que una señorita como tú se merece - replico - Puedo acompañarte a casa si así lo deseas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el mal momento que te hice pasar.

\- No viejo, no lo deseo. No te preocupes - contesto relajada la niña.

\- Pero… - trato de replicar el chico.

\- Hermano, ya dije, eh? - dijo enseriando el rostro.

\- Esta bien, está bien - contesto Arnie, mientras le mostraba las palmas de las manos, en ademan de alejarse.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo y se volteo a mirarlo - Nos vemos viejo - dijo sonriendo de lado, a lo que el muchacho solo atino a asentir.

\- Arnold? Que haces aquí? - pregunto Helga, sonriendo con sorpresa al ver al muchachito sentado en los escalones de las afueras de su casa.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti - contesto poniéndose de pie - Los chicos me dijeron que tuviste una fuerte discusión con Arnie, mi primo.

\- Asi es - dijo la rubia sentándose - Pero tuvimos una conversación seria y creo que resolvimos el problema.

\- Como dices? - pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

\- Hablamos con Arnie, y creo que arreglamos las cosas. Eso espero - dijo con cierta tranquilidad.

\- Wow, me sorprende escuchar esto. Hace unas horas atrás lo golpeaste y ahora…

\- Arnold - lo detuvo Helga - Que esperabas que hiciera. Que lo volviese a golpear? El muchacho ese se sentó junto a mí y me explico que es lo que le sucede. Creo que no tengo derecho a criticarlo ni nada. Lo entiendo, porque él está pasando por lo mismo que yo pase contigo.

\- A que te refieres? - consulto nuevamente el rubio.

\- Dice que sus sentimientos son intensos hacia mí, así como los míos lo eran, y lo son, para contigo Arnold. Se lo que es sentir esa agonía y angustia de amar y no ser correspondida. Siento que debo ser más comprensiva con él.

Arnold la miro enternecido. Sin duda era una gran muchacha. Se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se sonrojo como de costumbre.

\- Gracias por ser así con mi primo - sonrió - De todas formas, tratare de hablar con él. No quiero que el sufra y tú tampoco - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Ya te iras? - pregunto con algo de tristeza la rubia.

\- Estoy preocupado por Arnie también. Debo volver a casa y ver como esta - contesto.

\- Esta bien, espero… espero poder verte pronto.

\- Te llamare - le confirmo, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba rápidamente, tras mirar que nadie los estuviese observando.

\- Estas loco! - exclamo la rubia entre risas. Abrió la puerta de su casa y lo vio alejarse.

* * *

\- Besitos a escondidas, Arnold y Helga? Todo se sabe y todo se ve - dijo mientras volvía a esconderse tras el muro de cierta casa cercana a la de la rubia. Vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de la joven pareja, y su deseo de separarlos crecía cada día más.

* * *

 _ ***** Capitulo corto pero espero que les agrade. Saludos :) *****_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Las muchachas se habían reunido para probarse los vestidos para la celebración que se acercaba. Lila, Sheena, Phoebe y Nadinne compartían opiniones mientras eran observadas por Rhonda, quien las aconsejaba en cuanto a que zapatos utilizar, o el tipo de maquillaje que llevar.

\- Bueno Lila, tu tez es clara por lo que deberías usar una base muy liviana, y rubor sutil y… yo diría una sombra color esmeralda, para que resalte tus ojos - decía con aires de autoridad la muchacha.

\- Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias querida Rhonda, las tomare en cuenta para el día del baile - agradeció la pelirroja mientras admiraba su vestido en el espejo.

La conversación fue interrumpida con el sonido del celular de Rhonda.

\- Diga? - contesto - De veras?! Pero estas realmente seguro? Wow! Pero que impresionante! Si, gracias! - termino la muchacha, mientras guardaba el dispositivo en su bolso, manteniendo una gran sonrisa aunque con ojos de sorpresa.

\- Que sucede Rhonda, todo bien? - pregunto con algo de preocupación Nadinne.

\- Me acaban de contar que Arnie… - fue interrumpida por Lila, quien tomo de su mano.

\- Que sucedió con Arnie, Rhonda - inquirió la pelirroja.

\- Me contaron que fue al campo Gerald, a la práctica de Béisbol y tuvo una especie de discusión con Helga, y luego de eso - se detuvo para darle suspenso a la noticia - LA BESO! - exclamo, ante la sorpresa de todas las muchachitas que la rodeaban. Phoebe, al escuchar la noticia, tomo todas sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

\- Que sucede Phoebe? - pregunto Rhonda.

\- Nada, es solo que… recordé que mi mama me pidió que le hiciese un mandado. Nos vemos chicas - se despidió con rapidez. Quería saber cómo estaba su amiga.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Nos vemos Phoebe - contesto la pelinegra mientras volvía la vista hacia sus amigas.

\- Wow, es increíble! No lo puedo creer! La beso frente a todos? - pregunto Sheena extrañada.

\- Al parecer todos los muchachos los vieron, pero según lo que me contaron Helga lo golpeo tras el beso. Es tan vulgar esa muchachita - contesto Rhonda.

\- Todavía no puedo entender que es lo que le ve a Helga - pensó en voz alta Sheena - Es decir, Arnie esta tan guapo ahora, tan varonil, tan macho, tan…- concluyo con un suspiro.

\- Ay Sheena por favor, Arnie no dejara de ser el mismo soso de siempre aunque se vista de otra manera - dijo despectivamente Rhonda, sintiéndose algo mal al mirar a la pelirroja quien aún la observaba.

\- Lo lamento Lila - dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la niña - Olvide que tenías sentimientos para con él. Estas bien?

\- Oh Rhonda, no te preocupes. Honestamente, estaba pensando en que las cosas no podían pasar en mejor momento. Arnie está ocupado con Helga, y yo… la verdad es que… no les había querido contar pero… - se detuvo mientras miraba a sus amigas con los ojos brillosos de emoción - pero estos últimos días me he estado acercando mucho a Arnold. Ha tenido tantas atenciones conmigo, lo que me hace pensar que yo le gusto, gusto aun, y creo que -

\- Y tú crees que, Lila? - interrumpió con emoción Nadinne.

\- Creo que él me gusta mucho - dijo mientras se sonrojaba - Me alegro mucho por Arnie, pero creo que es tiempo de olvidarme de él.

\- Uy! Que emoción! - exclamo Sheena - Pero cuéntanos más detalles.

\- Bueno, el otro día por ejemplo, me encontré con Arnold en la calle y caminamos juntos. De hecho me fue a dejar a la puerta de mi casa, y cuando íbamos caminando pasamos fuera de una florería y se quedó observando un hermoso pero sencillo arreglo floral, o la menos eso fue lo que a mi me parecio que observaba, y me pregunto tímidamente si pensaba que eso le podía gustar a una amiga "especial" a la que él quería mucho - conto con emoción la pelirroja.

\- Que romántico! Quizás estaba pensando en cómo pedirte que vayas con él al baile!- exclamo Nadinne.

\- Bueno, aun no lo hace, pero aún queda suficiente tiempo - contesto tímidamente.

\- Por supuesto Lila, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que lo hará. Además, debes pensar que está preparando todos los detalles para pedírtelo de manera especial. Por eso te pregunto por las flores. Te lo dije Lila, Arnold es perfecto para ti, y es seguro que te invitara al baile - dijo con seguridad Rhonda.

\- Eso espero. La verdad es que estoy emocionadísima - Lila sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás como todo saldrá perfecto - dijo Rhonda, mientras todas las niñas se acercaban a animarla.

Ya en la casa de Helga, Phoebe y su amiga entraban al dormitorio de la rubia.

\- Pero que sucedió exactamente Helga, estas bien? Los vi esta mañana discutiendo pero pensé que todo se había calmado después.

\- Desgraciadamente no Phoebe, el extraño chico ese después me siguió al juego y mientras se hacia el chistosito, me robo la bola de béisbol y luego de hacerme tratar de alcanzarla, me tomo por la fuerza y me beso frente a todos. Fue terrible - contesto con ojos de tristeza la rubia al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Y tú que hiciste?

\- Pues obviamente le di un golpe feroz Phoebe, que esperabas que hiciera! - exclamo la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama.

\- Pero Helga! - dijo la asiática mientras le daba una mirada de reprobación.

\- Bueno Phoebe que más podía hacer! El muchacho me avergonzó frente a todos. Ahora seré el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Tú sabes cómo son los chicos - respondió con enojo - No podía permitir que los otros idiotas pensaran que estaba bien con que el soquete ese me besara frente a todos - dijo amurrándose.

\- Hmmm. Bueno tienes razón. Lamento lo sucedido Helga. Y ahora que harás? Es decir, lo veras en la escuela este lunes.

\- Bueno… sucede que Arnie se acercó a hablar conmigo tras lo ocurrido.

\- Que dices Helga?- pregunto sorprendida la oriental acercándose donde su amiga.

\- Pues eso. Se disculpó conmigo por cómo había actuado, pero me dijo que no podía evitarlo porque me amaba.

\- Ese chico está loco - dijo Phoebe, abriendo grandemente los ojos demostrando su sorpresa.

\- Phoebe, lo comprendo, no puedo culparlo. - contesto con algo de tristeza en sus ojos la rubia.

\- Helga, como vas a entenderlo, el muchacho esta demente - le recrimino la amiga.

\- Claro que lo entiendo Phoebe, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes todo lo que he hecho y dicho por mi amor hacia Arnold. Este muchacho está pasando por lo mismo que yo pase durante todo este tiempo de torturas por Arnold.

\- Lo entiendo Helga, pero realmente no comprendo que planeas hacer. El tipo seguirá insistiendo contigo, y es imposible que tú lo correspondas.

\- Pues claro que es imposible que lo corresponda Phoebs, más ahora que al fin he logrado algo con Arnold, pero no puedo prohibirle sentir. Es decir, qué más puedo hacer? - pregunto con algo de angustia en su voz.

La pelinegra suspiro y se sentó junto a la rubia - No lo sé Helga, no lo sé. Solo que por favor, ten mucho cuidado - se detuvo la muchachita y la miro - Le contaste a Arnold acerca de lo sucedido?

\- Claro que sí. Vino a casa a hablar conmigo cuando se enteró - contesto la rubia - Dijo que hablaría con el - concluyo.

Ya en casa, Arnold llamo a su primo a su dormitorio para hablar con él.

\- Que sucede primo - pregunto con desgano el rubio.

\- Arnie - dijo Arnold mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio - Como está tu rostro?

\- Estoy bien Arnold, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tampoco tengo ánimos de hablar.

\- Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho de que quiero que hablemos - replico el rubio, mirando extrañado a su primo.

\- Pues ya me imagino de que es lo que quieres hablar, y no quiero sermones. Yo sé lo que hago - contesto algo ofuscado Arnie, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Por ningún motivo quiero sermonearte Arnie, es solo que estoy preocupado por ti - dijo el rubio, mientras su primo soltaba el pomo de la puerta y se acercaba hacia el escritorio de Arnold - Ya tuviste problemas la otra vez con un Pataki, no quiero que los vuelvas a tener.

\- Primo, aunque no lo creas, agradezco tu preocupación, pero todo estará bien - replico el primo, apoyando su mano sobre el escritorio de Arnold.

\- Eso espero Arnie - contesto algo más calmado Arnold. Arnie, al querer alejarse del escritorio de su primo, boto algunos papeles que había en este. Al recogerlos noto que de un sobre salía una fotografía de cierta muchacha rubia, que el sentía conocer.

\- No te preocupes por ello Arnie, yo lo recojo - indico Arnold agachándose dispuesto a recoger los papeles, sin notar que su primo había visto algo que lo extrañaba. Arnie no se atrevió a preguntar, sin embargo salió del dormitorio con ciertas dudas, y con la curiosidad de ver que es lo que ese sobre contenía. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, sin embargo. Ya se daría la oportunidad para ver por completo la fotografía. Es por esto que espero encerrado en su dormitorio hasta que escucho a Arnold acercarse.

\- Iremos a las maquinitas con Gerald y el resto de los muchachos - dijo Arnold mientras entreabría la puerta del dormitorio de su primo - Deseas ir con nosotros? - consulto.

\- No Arnold, gracias - y cerro nuevamente la puerta.

\- Vaya, cambio su aspecto pero sigue siendo igual de extraño - dijo Arnold, mientras se alejaba del dormitorio.

Tras asegurarse de que su primo hubiese salido de casa y alejado lo suficiente, Arnie procedió a escabullirse. Noto que en la sala su abuelo dormitaba la siesta, por lo que avanzo a paso seguro hacia la escalera que dirigía hacia la pieza del rubio.

\- Tratabas de escaparte, pero te atrape! - exclamo Pookie, a lo que el muchacho se detuvo asustado en el instante. Sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su frente y lentamente comenzó a voltear para enfrentarse a su abuela, que lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que esta estaba frente al teléfono con un matamoscas en las manos amenazando al pobre insecto que trataba de escapar. Sintió un gran alivio, por lo que siguió caminando casi en puntillas hacia el dormitorio. Al subir la escalera, los escalones comenzaron a rechinar, llamando la atención de la abuela, por lo que el rubio trato de ser cuidadoso. Pookie fue distraída nuevamente por el vuelo de la mosca y se dispuso a perseguirla lejos de donde se hallaba Arnie. Nuevamente se sintió aliviado.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio la abrió lentamente, aunque se dirigió con seguridad hacia la pila de papeles que Arnold mantenía en su escritorio, comenzando a revolverlos hasta encontrar el sobre. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y saco su contenido. Las fotografías estaban de espaldas, y al disponerse a voltearlas sintió como que un cuchillo le atravesase el corazón. Ahí estaba, su primo, Arnold, besando en la mejilla a la rubia de su devoción, mientras esta sonreía. Reviso el resto de las fotografías del sobre, las cuales eran solo copias de la ya vista. Se sintió desfallecer, por lo que se sentó en la silla del escritorio, aun boquiabierto. Volvió a tomar una de las fotografías y la miro detenidamente. Sentía deseos de llorar de impotencia, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Amuñó la fotografía haciendo de ella una bola, y apretándola con rabia con su mano izquierda.

\- Con que tú eres el muchacho que ella ama primo? Ah? - decía con rabia - Me traicionaste, me traicionaste! - repetía entre dientes.

Quería huir del lugar, por lo que dejo el sobre en su lugar y salió del dormitorio angustiado.

* * *

\- Con que al fin lo descubriste Arnie. Pensé que eras más tonto, muchacho, pero creo que te subestime - rio mientras observaba al muchacho desde los vidrios del techo del dormitorio de Arnold - Creo que tu enojo me será útil - se dijo, tras lo cual se marchó y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 _ ***** Les dejo el capitulo 11 de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten. Que tengan buen fin de semana :) *****_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

\- No es momento para lloriqueos. Tienes que actuar con naturalidad. Tendrás tu momento de venganza. Yo hare que sea posible.

\- Ya lo sabias?

\- Si, hace un tiempo los descubrí, y ambos están con la persona equivocada, pero no te preocupes. Ya lo resolveré, pero debes ayudarme para que yo te ayude a ti - dijo maliciosamente.

\- Cuenta conmigo - contesto un ofuscado rubio abriendo y observando la fotografía que él mismo había amuñado.

* * *

El día domingo paso tranquilo y relajado. La pareja de rubios se vio a escondidas del resto, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Arnie, que vigilaba todos los movimientos de su primo, quien, como decía él en su mente, lo había traicionado con el amor de su vida.

Phoebe sabía que Helga aprovecharía ese día para verse con Arnold. Pese a que estaba contenta por su amiga, no podía negar que la echaba de menos. No solo eran amigas sino que eran cómplices de travesuras y aventuras. Mientras leía un libro recostada en su cama fue interrumpida por su madre.

\- Phoebe querida, hay un jovencito en la puerta que te busca. Creo que es un compañerito tuyo de clases, como es que se llama… Ah sí, Gerald! - completo su madre.

\- Gerald? - pregunto sorprendida la pequeña oriental - Emmm - dudo nerviosa - dile que estaré junto a él en unos segundos - tras lo cual cerró la puerta y se miró en su espejo. Alineo sus lentes, se sacudió un poco su suéter y respiro.

\- Cálmate Phoebe, cálmate - decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacía gestos con sus manos. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con un moreno jovencito, quien trataba de lucir galante y seguro, quien sin embargo, al momento de ver que la muchachita aparecía, tocio nerviosamente.

\- Gerald, que haces aquí? - pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa la oriental.

\- Como ya sabes, Arnold y tu amiga están ocupados, y la verdad es que… bueno… yo pensé que… estarías algo aburrida así como yo lo estoy… Los domingos acostumbraba a disfrutarlos con mi amigo… - dijo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y agachaba un poco la mirada.

\- Entiendo, a mí me sucede lo mismo. No puedo negar que quisiera estar con mi amiga el día de hoy - afirmo - Entonces, que propones? - pregunto sonriente.

\- Podríamos pasear por el parque, ir a las maquinitas, ir al muelle a comer un helado… - sugirió el moreno.

\- Me agradaría comer un helado - contesto tímidamente la muchachita.

\- Pues se dijo y se hizo - finalizo Gerald mientras abría la puerta de la casa para salir.

Caminaron por un buen rato, y conversaron de la vida, de sus intereses, bromearon y se rieron tímidamente. Al llegar al muelle, Gerald caballerosamente compro los helados y se dispusieron a caminar por la orilla.

\- Pues sí, así es como sucedió que mi madre decidió casarse con mi padre, y así unieron dos culturas, dos mundos totalmente distintos y…

\- Y tú eres uno de los resultados - dijo Gerald para luego agregar tímidamente - Un muy bonito resultado - tras lo cual le dio una coqueta pero nerviosa mirada a la niña, quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

\- Que dices Gerald, yo… - y fue interrumpida por un muchacho imprudente que pasaba en patines. Paso con tanta rapidez entre medio de la pareja, que guardaba cierta distancia, que hizo tambalear a la pequeña Phoebe, que caminaba por la orilla del paseo que daba hacia el agua. Trato de equilibrarse pero no tuvo éxito pareciendo caer. Gerald, gracias a sus buenos reflejos logro sostenerla y traerla hacia sí, evitando su caída. Al hacerlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fija entre ellos.

\- Gracias Gerald - agradeció nerviosamente la pequeña

\- No fue nada, yo solo… - dijo el moreno quien no dejaba de mirar los ojos de la niña. Esta se sintió intimidada.

\- Creo que es momento para regresar a casa. Debo marcharme. Gracias… por el helado - se despidió la muchacha alejándose y dejando al muchacho de pie, solo en el muelle.

\- Adiós - atino a contestar el moreno, sentándose en una banca cercana, apoyando su rostro en sus manos, con evidente frustración.

* * *

El día lunes llego, y con ello la ineludible responsabilidad de cada alumno de asistir a clases. Pese a su característico optimismo, el profesor Simmons no lograba animar o siquiera despertar a sus alumnos.

\- Harold! Despierta! - exclamo, mientras el robusto muchacho dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su silla con el rostro hacia el techo, con la boca abierta y roncando. Ante la corrección del profesor, despertó con desgano y volvió a apoyar su cabeza, ahora contra su escritorio.

\- Quiero que esta última hora la utilicen para terminar de leer su lección de Historia. Recuerden que la próxima semana tendremos el examen final de esta asignatura - advirtió el profesor. Pese a esto, la clase parecía no tener ánimos de prepararse para el examen.

\- Arnold? - llamo el profesor - Puedes acercarte un momento, por favor?

\- Claro - respondió el muchacho.

\- Arnold, necesito pedir tu colaboración. Sabes que Lila perdió muchas clases producto de la enfermedad de su abuela, y sé que ambos tienen una buena relación, por lo que agradecería que la apoyases después de clases en la preparación de los exámenes de la próxima semana - pidió el profesor. Arnold no pudo evitar el pensar como haría sentir esto a la rubia. Sabía que se pondría celosa, pero no pudo negarse debido a su buena disposición para con el profesor Simmons y las actividades escolares.

\- No habrá problemas profesor, yo la ayudare a prepararse - contesto con una forzada sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Arnold. Hablare con ella, y espero que pudiesen comenzar hoy mismo. Recuerda que tendremos cuatro exámenes: Ciencias, Lenguaje, Historia y Matemáticas. Es mucha materia a abarcar y hay muy poco tiempo.

\- Así lo hare señor Simmons, no se preocupe - afirmo el muchacho mientras tenía la intención de regresar a su puesto - Arnold, espera - lo detuvo el profesor - Hablaremos de inmediato con Lila, está bien? - a lo que el rubio solo asintió.

Helga vigilaba los movimientos de su amado desde su escritorio, y cuando observo que el profesor requería de la presencia de la pelirroja mientras Arnold aún estaba junto a él, se sintió triste y extrañada al mismo tiempo. Por qué el profesor los necesitaba a ambos?

\- Lila, Arnold te ayudara a preparar los exámenes que se avecinan. Por favor, aprovecha su buena disponibilidad y espero que este arreglo los beneficie a ambos - concluyo Simmons con una sonrisa en el rostro, propia de su carácter.

\- Muchísimas gracias profesor por su preocupación, y - mirando a Arnold - Muchas gracias por tu buena disponibilidad. Siempre tan atento - dijo mientras le regalaba una coqueta sonrisa al rubio, que lo incomodo un poco.

Al regresar a su asiento, Arnold vio como Helga lo seguía con una mirada de tristeza y reproche. Intento, con el semblante, explicarle que no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo sin palabras es casi imposible comunicarse en este tipo de situaciones en donde alguien se siente herido. Helga perdió su vista en su libro de Historia, tratando de ignorar al rubio y lo sucedido. El muchacho escribió rápidamente una nota, se puso de pie y, con la excusa de que debía sacarle punta a sus lápices, se puso de pie y paso junto al puesto de la rubia, dejándole el papel.

\- " _Por favor, dame la posibilidad de explicarte lo sucedido. Te esperare a la salida de clases, fuera del salón_ ". Helga volvió a doblar la nota y la guardo en su escritorio. Sabía que debía darle la oportunidad de explicarse a sí mismo. Al disponerse a salir de clases cuando el timbre así lo indico, Arnold se apresuró esperar a la rubia fuera del salón, cosa que ella noto. Cuando ya se acercaba a la puerta, el profesor Simmons la detuvo.

\- Señorita Pataki, sería posible hablar unos minutos con usted? - pregunto. La rubia, con desgano, se acercó hacia el profesor. Arnold la observaba sin embargo fue interrumpido.

\- Arnold querido, Vamos! - exclamo la pecosa muchachita, mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio, a lo que el chico solo atino a sonreír solo por cumplir.

\- Que sucede señor Simmons? - pregunto con desinterés.

\- Helga, de un tiempo a esta parte he podido ir conociéndote indirectamente, a través de tus profundos poemas, los cuales espero con ansias leer cada vez que los propongo como tarea - dijo con su usual sonrisa el profesor.

\- Al grano señor Simmons, quiero volver a casa - replico con enojo, mientras arqueaba una sola ceja.

\- Bueno Helga, quisiera que presentásemos tus poemas en el concurso estatal de poesía que se realizara a fines de este mes - propuso con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Que?! Se ha vuelto loco?! En todos los poemas que he escrito he preferido mantenerme en el anonimato y ahora usted sugiere que me presente con mi verdadera identidad ante todo el estado?! No tengo tiempo para estas babosadas señor Simmons. Hasta mañana! - contesto iracunda la rubia.

\- Helga, por favor! Solo te pido que lo pienses! - espeto esperanzado el profesor.

\- Acaso no me acab… - trato de responder, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el señor Simmons.

\- Helga, no te estoy pidiendo que tú los presentes, sino que estoy pidiendo tu autorización para llevarlos al concurso y que algún alumno que esté dispuesto los recite. Tu identidad no será revelada y no tendrás que hacer nada - intento calmarla el profesor, a lo que la muchacha lo miro algo más tranquila, pero con el ceño fruncido aun.

* * *

\- Esta bien Lila, por qué asignatura deseas comenzar? - pregunto con cierto desgano el rubio frente al escritorio de su habitación.

\- Creo que deberíamos comenzar por Historia, es el primer examen no? Qué opinas tu Arnold? - pregunto sonriente la pelirroja.

\- Esta bien - afirmo, mientras buscaba su libro y sus notas.

\- Arnold, quería… quería agradecerte tu disposición a ayudarme a estudiar. No sabes lo que significa para mí tu ayuda - dijo Lila, mientras el muchacho recogía su mochila en busca de sus útiles.

\- No es nada Lila, no tienes por qué agradecer - contesto el rubio mientras ponía los materiales sobre el escritorio. Y así comenzaron a estudiar. Lila no podía evitar la emoción de estar junto al muchachito, por lo que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada de su cuaderno y la clavaba en Arnold, quien se esforzaba por mantenerse concentrado en lo estudiado.

\- Hombre pequeño, te traje leche y galletas - interrumpió el abuelo, mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta del dormitorio de su nieto.

\- Gracias abuelo - contesto el muchacho, mientras observaba a su abuelo.

\- Hijo, no me avisaste que tenías compañía - agrego sorprendido Phil al notar la presencia de Lila, quien se puso rápidamente de pie para recibir los alimentos.

\- Buenas tardes - saludo la muchachita - El profesor Simmons le pidió a Arnold que me ayudase a preparar los exámenes de la próxima semana, y su nieto, con tan buena disposición, acepto - sonrió coquetamente la niña, mientras le daba una mirada al rubio. Phil la miro extrañado.

\- Bueno, bueno muchachos, no los interrumpo más entonces. Arnold… espero que no tengas complicaciones - dijo el abuelo mientras miraba a su nieto y arqueaba ambas cejas.

\- No te preocupes abuelo, todo estará bien - contesto el rubio abriendo los ojos y tratando de hacer disimuladas señas con la cabeza para que su abuelo se retirara. El abuelo se dio media vuelta y solo dio una carcajada antes de salir.

\- Que le sucede a tu abuelo? - inquirió con cierta preocupación Lila.

\- Nada, no te preocupes. Continuemos - contesto el muchacho.

Helga al notar que Arnold ya se había ido, debido a la larga conversación que mantuvo con su profesor, decidió ir a verlo a casa.

\- Arnold está ocupado. Esta con esa muchachita de pelo rojo, la extremadamente dulce - rio el abuelo mientras mantenía abierta la puerta principal al conversar con la rubia.

\- Con Lila? Y que hace esa pequeña arpía aquí!? Gracias señor Phil - atino a contestar Helga mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Señor Phil… que raro suena eso. Ay los muchachos de hoy en día! - concluyo el abuelo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La duda y los celos la carcomían, por lo que decidió espiar a los chicos. Subió las escaleras de emergencia de la casa de Huéspedes y se acercó al techo de ventanas del dormitorio del cabeza de balón, y de ahí los observo.

Los chicos se alimentaban mientras estudiaban.

\- Y así fue como los Estados Unidos se independizaron de Gran Bretaña - finalizo Arnold mientras comía una galleta.

\- Oh! Ahora me ha quedado mucho más claro! - exclamo la muchacha que aun escribía en su cuaderno. Al levantar la vista noto una mancha de chocolate junto al labio de Arnold.

\- Arnold, querido - rio la muchachita - Tienes una mancha.

\- Donde? - pregunto el muchacho mientras trataba de sacarse las migas de la galleta de la cara.

\- Aquí - dijo coquetamente la muchacha, quien con su dedo índice toco cerca del labio al muchacho para remover la mancha. Luego de quitarla, llevo su dedo a la boca, para acabar definitivamente con el chocolate. Arnold la miro con unos ojos bien abiertos, y algo avergonzado. La muchacha solo rio entrecerrando los ojos, y luego volvió a sus notas. Helga, quien miraba todo desde el techo quedo boquiabierta ante semejante acción. Se puso de espaldas contra los vidrios y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Pasaron las horas y cuando ya oscureció, Lila decidió marcharse.

\- Muchas gracias por la clase, profesor Arnold - dijo coquetamente la pelirroja.

\- Deseas que te acompañe a casa? - pregunto por cortesía el rubio.

\- Oh no Arnold! No quiero distraerte más! Además mi padre me aviso que pasaría por mí. Nos vemos mañana - se despidió la muchachita.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta - agrego Arnold, quien, antes de dejar su dormitorio noto a cierta rubia apoyada en uno de los vidrios, mirando hacia el cielo. Helga, al ver que la pareja salía del dormitorio, corrió a observar desde la azotea, como la muchachita salía de la casa de Arnold.

\- Demonios! Que hacia esta mocosa aquí! Solo le está coqueteando a Arnold! - se lamentó, mientras apoyo sus manos en el cemento que rodeaba la azotea de la casa de huéspedes. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos, observado, luego, el cielo con tristeza. Sin embargo fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por unas tiernas manos que la rodearon desde atrás por la cintura.

\- Que haces aquí, bella fisgona - dijo con dulzura Arnold, a lo que Helga se sorprendió y trato de que el muchacho la soltara.

\- Que hacia Lila en tu dormitorio! Dijiste que me esperarías! - se lamentó la rubia - Y lo que es más! Permitiste que se acercara coquetamente a ti!

\- De que hablas? - pregunto extrañado Arnold.

\- La vi cuando te saco el chocolate de tus labios! - exclamo con tristeza mientras se alejaba del muchacho.

\- Helga, déjame explicar esto. El señor Simmons me pidió que la ayude a prepararse para los exámenes finales, porque perdió muchas clases. Ese es el motivo por el que estaba aquí. Y lo del chocolate, bueno créeme que me extraño tanto como a ti, y realmente no sé por qué lo hizo - contesto el rubio, tratando de calmarla.

Helga se sentó en el suelo con su rostro afligido, tratando de cubrírselo con las manos.

\- Lo lamento Arnold, no es mi afán actuar como una noviecita celosa. Es solo que ella… ella me hace ponerme celosa, la forma en que se comporta contigo, las miraditas, los roces… - dijo mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos, con el rostro agachado aun.

Arnold se enterneció ante tal confesión, por lo que la tomo de las manos y la puso de pie, mientras ella trataba de esconder su rostro.

\- Esto me recuerda cierta situación - sonrió Arnold.

\- Que situación? - pregunto Helga aun sollozando.

\- Bueno, hace algún tiempo atrás, una hermosa rubia me confeso su amor en la azotea de un edificio.

\- Ehhh bueno… yo… - dijo dudosa la rubia.

\- Y lo que es más. Me robo un beso, un beso como el que nunca nadie me ha vuelto a dar - rio coquetamente el rubio mientras la volvía a sostener de la cintura, ahora de frente.

\- Arnold, que haces? - pregunto nerviosamente, mientras el muchacho le despejaba el cabello del rostro, intentaba secarle las lágrimas y la tomaba del mentón.

\- Bueno, creo que corresponde ahora que yo te robe un beso a ti no? - sonrió con ternura mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos. La muchacha solo se sonrojo y cerró los suyos. Arnold se acercó lentamente, y fundió sus labios en los de ella. Todo se hacía borroso a su alrededor, y todo parecía de un momento a otro destellar. Helga subió sus manos hacia el cuello del muchacho, mientras este mantenía las suyas en la cintura de la rubia, trayéndola cada vez más hacia sí mismo, como rogando que nunca lo dejase. Se hizo necesario respirar, por lo que luego de unos minutos, se apartaron lentamente, tras lo cual Arnold comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la rubia.

\- Por favor, no desconfíes de mi - le rogo, a lo que ella solo asintió nerviosamente.

\- Te acompañare a casa - afirmo Arnold.

\- No, no es necesario.

\- Si es necesario, no quiero que nada malo te suceda en el camino - afirmo el rubio, tomándola de la mano y disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras, juntos.

* * *

\- Awww! Un romántico beso en la terraza! Que ternura! - exclamo sarcásticamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar - Aunque se lo diste a la muchacha equivocada. Ya resolveré esa equivocación, Arnold, ya la resolveré.

* * *

 _ ***** Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos a todo(a)s *****_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Un día más paso. Helga, trataba de controlar su enojo y sus crecientes celos debido al arreglo escolar que había llevado a pasar más tiempo juntos a Lila y Arnold, y Arnie, por su parte, vigilaba de cerca cada movimiento de la pareja de rubios. También noto la repentina cercanía de su primo con la pelirroja, lo cual le parecía conveniente.

La mañana del miércoles amaneció nublada, amenazando a ratos con llover. Helga observo el cielo desde su ventana y, pese a sus constantes cambios anímicos debido a Arnold, se levantó extrañamente optimista.

\- No dejare que la señorita perfección arruine mi día - se animó a sí misma.

Salió con prisa de casa. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la salida de su hogar y emprendió camino hacia la parada de autobús donde seria recogida. Sin embargo, su seguro andar fue interrumpido por una mano extendida y una margarita.

\- Ya se me hacía bastante raro que no te me hubieses aparecido antes - dijo con cierto desgano, aunque con una secreta alegría, la rubia.

\- Me habías extrañado entonces? - sonrió Arnie mientras se acercaba a Helga.

\- Ni en tus sueños hermano - contesto con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios - Desde cuando regalas flores?

\- Es lo que me haces hacer Helga, me he vuelto un cursi hombre enamorado - dijo tomando la mano de la rubia, obligándola a aceptar la flor.

Helga la miro - Cursi y bastante tacaño - rio.

\- Considera que tengo nueve años, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora. Pero prometo mejorar - rio coquetamente.

\- Por qué no te había visto en clases? - pregunto Helga mientras comenzaba a caminar.

\- Definitivamente me has extrañado, ya no lo puedes negar - dijo con seguridad el rubio, a lo que Helga lo miro arqueando una ceja sin decir palabra alguna - Esta bien, está bien, no insistiré con el asunto que tanto te molesta y te esfuerzas por negar - volvió a sonreír coquetamente - La verdad es que si he estado asistiendo a clases, pero es evidente que estas distraída con algo o con alguien… - dijo el muchacho mientras la miraba de reojo al caminar.

\- O probablemente tengo cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme que estar vigilando si vas a clases o no, camarón con patas - contesto con falso enojo la rubia.

\- Aun así, aun cuando no me vigilabas, notaste mi presunta ausencia - replico el muchacho.

\- Bueno, bueno, olvida que pregunte - respondió algo ofuscada la rubia.

\- Está bien, lo lamento, no te enojes. Creo que la mañana esta agradable - dijo cambiando de tema - Te gustaría caminar hacia la escuela?

\- Estas demente viejo? Son casi veinte cuadras y llegaremos atrasados.

\- No seas exagerada. No es tanto. Vamos, te hará bien un poco de aire puro y ejercicio - insistió Arnie. Mientras trataba de convencer a Helga de que lo acompañase, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

\- Recorcholis! Y ahora comenzara a llover! No traje un paraguas tampoco! - dijo, sin aparente deseo de iniciar de esto un dialogo con el rubio, mientras trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con sus libros. Ante esto, el muchacho se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negra y procedió a cubrirse a sí mismo y a la rubia de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer profusamente. Al hacerlo cruzo miradas con la rubia, quien no podía negar su sorpresa ante semejante gesto inesperado proveniente de Arnie. En ese momento, el autobús de la escuela paso frente a ellos, y la escena fue observada por un asombrado Gerald.

\- Viejo mira! - exclamo el moreno mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo Arnold.

\- Helga? - alcanzo a pronunciar el rubio cuando el autobús comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

\- Demonios! - exclamo la rubia - El maldito autobús se fue sin nosotros! - dijo mientras se alejaba del muchacho y la cubierta de la chaqueta, y comenzaba a correr sin tener éxito.

\- Vamos Helga. Tomaremos un taxi - aconsejo Arnie, deteniendo uno e invitando a la muchachita a subir. Helga no pudo negarse. La lluvia no parecía detenerse.

Ya en clases, el señor Simmons parecía más emocionado que de costumbre.

\- Muchachos, es un placer recordarles que el viernes de la próxima semana tendremos nuestra tan esperada fiesta de transición - Ante este anuncio, las muchachas celebraron y se miraron emocionadas entre ellas, no así los muchachos - Espero contar con su ayuda para los preparativos y decoración de la cafetería para el día de la fiesta. Les agradecería que los interesados pudiesen anotar sus nombres en esta lista - dijo señalando la libreta que tenía en su escritorio - La señorita Rhonda Wellington ya se ha ofrecido para diseñar y ornamentar nuestras dependencias por lo que ella estará a cargo de este comité, y necesitara de su especial ayuda, muchachos - concluyo el profesor, mientas la muchacha se ponía de pie y regalaba una de sus típicas miradas con aires de grandeza a la clase.

Arnold, pese a que se esforzaba en escuchar las palabras de su profesor, no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen observada. Helga y Arnie cubriendo sus cabezas con la chaqueta del muchacho. Un extraño calor pareció correr por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar empuñar su mano al recordar lo que había sucedido. Aunque quisiese negarlo, comenzaba a sentir celos producto del extraño acercamiento que Helga y su primo habían tenido. Miro de reojo hacia el escritorio de la rubia. Esta estaba distraída conversando amenamente con su oriental amiga. Arnold, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que sobre el escritorio de la niña había una flor.

\- Helga, y esa margarita? - pregunto Phoebe.

\- Oh, no es nada Phoebs. El idiota de Arnie me la dio esta mañana - contesto despreocupadamente la rubia, tratando de darle poca importancia a lo sucedido.

\- Oye viejo, que romanticón eres ah? Regalándole flores a Helga? Como lo hiciste para que nadie lo notara? - pregunto Gerald entre risas.

\- No se la di yo - contesto enojado Arnold, sin quitar la vista de la flor.

\- Viejo, entonces esa flor se la dio… tu primo? Y que hace Pataki con ella aquí? - pregunto Gerald, mientras se enseriaba.

\- Jajaja, desde cuando te regalan florcitas Helga? Es para que te la comas, no? No me imagino otro motivo por el que alguien te de una flor jajaja porque tú no eres una niña! - rio burlonamente Harold, mientras tomaba la flor del escritorio y molestaba a la rubia. Helga, por su parte, comenzó a enfurecerse. Sin embargo, antes de que actuara, un rubio muchacho tomo del cuello de la polera al corpulento chico.

\- Cuál es tu problema, bola de grasa! - dijo Arnie furioso y entre dientes, a lo que tanto Helga como Harold se sorprendieron.

\- Que está sucediendo aquí! - exclamo el señor Simmons, tratando de colocar orden en el salón - Si no se detienen ahora mismo, los enviare a la oficina del director Warts y serán suspendidos jovencitos - A lo que el rubio se calmó y soltó al muchachito.

\- Ahora ambos se acercaran a mi escritorio, hablaremos de lo sucedido y lo resolveremos - dijo el profesor con un tono conciliador, sin embargo el rubio muchacho luego de soltar a Harold se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y se retiró ante la sorpresa de toda la clase.

\- Arnie?! - exclamo un sorprendido Arnold.

\- Déjalo Arnold - aconsejo el profesor - Es evidente que está pasando por una etapa complicada en su vida. Algo tiene que estar molestándolo o complicándolo. No por nada cambio de un momento a otro de aspecto y comportamiento. Creo que sería recomendable que visitase a la psicóloga de la escuela. Se lo mencionare al señor Warts - Arnold solo miraba hacia la puerta, con cierta preocupación por su primo. Que es lo que lo habría llevado a reaccionar de manera tan agresiva, se preguntaba.

El timbre del recreo despertó a Arnold de su preocupación. Helga, quien había quedado sorprendida con el accionar del muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del salón. Harold la siguió.

\- Vas en busca de tu noviecito? Uuuy Helga y Arnie, uuuy - dijo burlonamente. La muchacha se regresó y lo tomo del cuello nuevamente, tal como lo había hecho Arnie.

\- Hace unos minutos te salvaste de mí, pequeño engendro - dijo la rubia mientras acercaba su mano empuñada hacia el rostro del robusto chico.

\- Helga! - exclamo Arnold - Podemos hablar?

\- Te salvaste ballenato, pero no me sigas buscando - replico enfurecida - Porque me encontraras y nadie te defenderá - dijo soltándolo violentamente, a lo que el chico quedo sentado aturdido en el suelo.

\- Lamento lo que te dijo Harold, Helga - comenzó Arnold mientras le daba una tierna mirada de preocupación a la rubia.

\- No tienes porqué lamentarlo, cabeza de balón - contesto, tratando de actuar lo más convincentemente posible debido a que conversaban en un lugar público.

\- Pero…

\- Arnold, todo está bien - interrumpió efusivamente Helga - No necesitas preocuparte o disculparte ni nada, está bien? - dijo abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

\- Helga, que sucede - susurro Arnold, extrañado por el comportamiento de su dulce muchachita.

\- Nada Arnold, todo esto es mi culpa. Debo irme - contesto la rubia volteándose y dejando solo al muchacho de pie en el pasillo.

Y si, técnicamente era su culpa. Le dolía en su corazón que quien la hubiese defendido ante las burlas de Harold haya sido Arnie y no Arnold.

\- Pero que más esperabas Helga - se decía a si misma - Tu eres la que has insistido en que esta relación sea secreta. Ay! Si soy una idiota! - se tomaba de la cabeza al caminar en dirección hacia el patio. Allí busco con su vista al rubio muchacho que la había defendido, y lo encontró sentado en el cemento con una pierna doblada y la otra completamente estirada, apoyando su espalda contra las rejas. Tenía su chaqueta de cuero en los hombros y las mangas de su pulcra camiseta blanca arremangadas dejando ver sus hombros.

\- No deberías estar sentado en pleno cemento después de la lluvia - inicio la muchachita.

\- Por qué no? - pregunto con cierto desinterés el chico.

\- Porque te estas mojando el trasero, chico listo, por eso - contesto con tono algo burlesco.

\- No me interesa - replico el rubio, sin hacer contacto visual con ella, y comenzando a jugar en su boca con un mondadientes.

\- Sabes que así no pareces un chico malo - volvió a interrumpir Helga

\- Que demonios quieres?! - pregunto con enojo el muchacho, mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba frente a frente con la muchacha, con el rostro airado.

\- Actuar con rudeza conmigo no funciona, pequeño gusano - contesto Helga frunciendo el ceño pronunciadamente.

El muchacho mantuvo contacto visual directo con la chica, ambos con evidente enojo en sus semblantes, sin embargo fue más débil que ella, por lo que corrió la vista.

\- Ja! Veo que eres más débil que yo viejo! - se burló la chica - Ahora me explicaras a que se debe tu rabia?

\- No quiero hablar Helga, por favor vete - dijo el muchacho mientras le daba la espalda.

\- Como quieras - dijo con cierta despreocupación - Yo solo me acerque a ti para agradecerte que tratases de defenderme, aunque te advierto que no necesito y nunca he necesitado de la protección de nadie, y menos ahora de parte tuya - tras lo cual la rubia le dio la espalda y tuvo la intención de alejarse.

\- No dejare de defenderte Helga, no lo hare - la detuvo el rubio mientras la tomaba agresivamente de un brazo.

\- Arnie! - exclamo Arnold, sorprendido ante el accionar de su primo.

\- Oh demonios! - maldijo el rubio.

\- Arnold, no quieras ser el buen samaritano, no necesito de tu ayuda. Tengo controlada la situación - replico Helga prácticamente susurrándole al cabeza de balón.

\- Primo, que sucede! No corresponde que te comportes así - dijo calmadamente Arnold. Su primo hervía en rabia. Arnie no podía olvidar su traición, y cada vez que lo veía lo recordaba, y su ira aumentaba más aun al verlo cerca de la rubia objeto de su devoción.

\- Por qué diablos no te largas de aquí! - exclamo Arnie mientras se acercaba agresivamente a su primo, ante la extrañada mirada de Helga y Arnold, y de otros muchachos que comenzaban a acercarse al lugar.

\- Arnie, cálmate, que ocurre? - pregunto su primo, tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación. Arnie deseaba tomar del cuello a su primo sin embargo ciertos ojos lo miraron de manera reprobatoria. No era momento de actuar de esa manera. Trato de controlarse y se contuvo.

\- Lo lamento… Primo… - se disculpó forzadamente - No fue mi intención tratarte de manera tan… agresiva.

\- No te preocupes Arnie, vamos, volvamos al salón - lo invito Arnold.

\- No deseo volver… Yo… Nos vemos más tarde - dijo el rubio, alejándose y saliendo de las dependencias de la escuela, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los muchachos.

* * *

\- Contrólate!

\- No puedo!

\- Debes hacerlo!

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada idiota! Todo está resultando como lo hemos planeado. Cada día falta menos. Déjalo todo en mis manos, y Helga correrá a tus brazos. Ya lo veras! - exclamo ante la mirada de dolor y sorpresa del rubio.

\- No sé si podre.

* * *

 _ **Uf! Ya van 13 capitulos! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus opiniones. Me alegra mucho leerles.**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos gracias por tus reviews. Espero no hacerte sufrir tanto con este fanfic.**_

 _ **Les cuento que sigo trabajando en mas capitulos y que me he entretenido mucho. Espero que a ustedes tambien les entretengan. Un abrazo y nos leemos la proxima semana. Saludos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Los días parecían no querer alegrarse, por lo que seguían nublados y amenazando a los habitantes de Hillwood con que, en cualquier momento, un aguacero se dejaría caer.

\- Pudiste hablar ayer con Arnold después del incidente con Arnie? - consulto Phoebe mientras caminaba con su amiga, alejándose de la escuela.

\- No Phoebs, no pude. La maldita señorita perfecta con sus perfectas trenzas, sus perfectas piernas, sus perfectas…

\- Esta bien Helga, comprendo, es perfecta, pero que sucedió con ella?

\- Cuando me disponía a hablar con Arnold… bueno… ella se acercó antes a él, y se lo llevo nuevamente a estudiar. Ay si la odio! - dijo Helga mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano.

\- Tranquilízate Helga. Estoy segura de que pronto, durante esta semana, tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con Arnold. Ya verás - trato de calmarla su amiga.

\- Eso espero - contesto Helga - Y tú? Como has estado Phoebs? Cuáles son los planes para el baile con el cabeza de cepillo? - dijo entre risas.

\- Por qué habríamos de necesitar un plan? - pregunto la oriental tratando de hacerse la desentendida, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

\- Bueno porque es obvio que… - Helga fue interrumpida por la distraída mirada de su amiga - Que sucede? - inquirió mientras aun dirigía su vista a su amiga.

\- Helga, podemos hablar? - pregunto una voz masculina.

\- Arnold? - pregunto sorprendida la rubia - Claro, emmm Phoebs - dijo volviendo su vista a la chica - Podemos…?

\- Claro Helga, debo irme. Ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente Arnold. Adiós! - se despidió la oriental, mientras emprendía camino de regreso a casa.

\- Helga, yo… lamento todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días. De verdad quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo pero…

\- Arnold, no hay razón para que te disculpes. Entiendo que has estado ocupado y… - la conversación de ambos rubios fue interrumpida.

\- Arnold, querido! - exclamo una pelirroja que ondeaba su mano derecha mientras trataba de llamar la atención del rubio. Helga bufo enojada ante semejante interrupción.

\- Arnold! Te estuve buscando en la escuela. Al fin te logro encontrar - espeto la muchachita coquetamente - Oh! Lo lamento Helga - dijo cambiando el semblante - Interrumpo algo?

\- No, para nada princesa, yo ya me iba - contesto sarcásticamente Helga, mientras le daba una mirada de odio a la muchachita - Nos vemos cabeza de balón, y no necesitas preocuparte. Que disfruten su tarde de estudio! - dijo con ironía mientras les daba una falsa sonrisa, y comenzaba a alejarse de la pareja.

\- Pero Helga - replico Arnold en voz baja, tras lo cual la pelirroja volvió a tomarlo del brazo como de costumbre.

\- Ay Arnold! Tengo tantas dudas! Estoy ansiosa de comenzar nuestra tarde de estudio. Te parece si hoy vamos a mi casa? - sugirió Lila, a lo que Arnold no pudo negarse.

\- Arrrggg maldita mosca muerta, engreída y pedante mocosa! La odio! - exclamo con frustración la rubia mientras caminaba. Al llegar a su casa, cerró la puerta agresivamente.

\- Helga, querida, que ha sucedido? - pregunto Miriam, despertando sorprendida mientras trataba de sentarse en el sillón.

\- Nada Miriam, estaré en mi cuarto - respondió, mientras se encerraba en su habitación.

\- Aaaahhh! Maldición! - gritaba la muchacha tras lo cual coloco su rostro contra la almohada de su cama y ahogaba sus gritos en ella. Luego de unos instantes cayó en un profundo sueño. Una media hora después, sin embargo, su siesta fue interrumpida.

\- Hasta durmiendo te ves hermosa, princesa - dijo una voz masculina, a lo que Helga se levantó sorprendida.

\- Arnie? Pero qué demonios…! - exclamo al mirar hacia su ventana y ver como el muchacho estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol que se hallaba a las afueras de la casa de la rubia.

\- Hola - contesto escuetamente Arnie mientras le regalaba una coqueta sonrisa a la chica.

\- Qué diablos haces ahí! Lárgate inmediatamente! Si Bob te ve tendrás problemas nuevamente!

\- Me asegure de que nadie me viese al subir el árbol y tendré cuidado de no caer como lo hice la otra vez - guiñó el chico hablando con seguridad.

\- Aun no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí! - pregunto la rubia con un rostro serio.

\- Quería verte, es decir… ayer, mientras conversábamos fuimos interrumpidos.

\- No tenemos nada más de que hablar zopenco. Yo ya dije todo lo que debía decir así es que ahora vete, a menos de que quieras que te empuje.

\- No lo harías - dijo con excesiva confianza el chico, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la ventana y se sentaba en el marco de esta.

\- Estas loco!? - grito la rubia mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

\- Tú dijiste lo que querías decir Helga, pero yo no pude hacerlo - dijo Arnie.

\- Mira viejo, si quieres hablar, podemos hacerlo, pero lo haremos como personas civilizadas, no tú como un idiota encaramado en mi ventana o en el árbol - contesto con gran enojo la rubia.

\- Esta bien, está bien. Me bajare y te esperare en la puerta de tu casa.

\- Ahí estaré - afirmo Helga, quien tras la salida del muchacho, cerro rápidamente la ventana de su dormitorio y las cortinas. Bajo las escaleras, y tras abrir la puerta de salida se encontró con un rubio coqueto esperándola apoyando una mano contra el marco de la puerta y la otra en su cintura.

\- Nos vamos nena? - pregunto entre risas, a lo que Helga lo miro con algo de odio, sin embargo como no quería alarmar a su madre, se apresuró a salir.

\- Mira viejo, no tengo tiempo para tus invitaciones y salidas. Dime qué demonios viniste a decirme, para así regresar a casa. No sé tú, pero yo debo estudiar hermano! - exclamo Helga mientras detenía el paso y se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de la respuesta del chico, quien había seguido caminando.

\- Aquí quieres que conversemos? En medio de la calle? - rio Arnie.

\- Dudo que tengas que conversar algo muy serio conmigo cabezón, así es que vamos, escupe, que es lo que debes decirme.

\- Vamos Helga, te invitare a tomar una malteada o algo, pero no hablemos aquí - insistió sonriente el rubio.

\- Qué diablos crees, que soy un cerdo en engorda que debes alimentarme? Vamos! Habla! Ya me estas colmando la paciencia! No creas que no entiendo que es lo que estas tratando de hacer! - espeto la chica con enojo.

\- Y que se supone que intento hacer? - pregunto con coquetería Arnie, mientras, tras detenerse, se volvió hacia Helga, caminando con seguridad, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de lado.

\- No empieces, viejo. Tus intentos de hacerte el interesante conmigo no funcionan - replico Helga.

\- Pero vamos Helga, dime, que es lo que intento hacer - volvió a preguntar Arnie, quien se acercó a la rubia peligrosamente, logrando extrañamente intimidarla.

\- No es que me crea gran cosa, melenudo, pero intentas pasar tiempo conmigo, para hacerme cambiar mi parecer respecto a mis sentimientos - contesto con seguridad Helga.

\- Puede que tengas razón - dijo el muchacho mientras alargaba su mano e intentaba acariciar el cabello de la rubia - Y puede que este teniendo éxito?

\- Para nada viejo, para nada - replico mientras alejaba la mano del muchacho - Así es que ahora dime, que era eso tan importante que no alcanzaste a decirme cuando tu primo nos interrumpió, y me largare.

\- No menciones a mi primo - contesto, alejando su mano de la muchacha y su semblante se enserio.

\- Y por qué no? - pregunto con curiosidad Helga.

\- No es nada importante, así como lo que deseaba decirte - contesto el chico dándole la espalda con la intención de irse.

\- Pero qué diablos contigo? Me haces salir de casa, me invitas a comer algo, me coqueteas y de un momento a otro te enojas? Vaya viejo, eres más extraño de lo que pensé. Pero muy bien, si no hay nada más de que hablar me largo. Adiós! - dijo la rubia, dándole la espalda también al muchacho y comenzando a alejarse.

\- No te vayas por favor - rogo el muchacho, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar sus rostros.

\- Qué diablos! Tienes alguna especie de convenio con los meteorólogos o algo por el estilo, que cada vez que nos encontramos llueve? - exclamo airada la rubia.

\- Por favor, te lo ruego, no te vayas - pidió el muchacho volteando a la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, agachándose un poco y fijando sus ojos en los de ella. Tras esto la abrazo con ternura, ante la sorpresa de Helga, sin que ella respondiese el abrazo. Al otro lado de la calle Arnold se despedía de Lila.

\- Acaso ese no es Arnie? - exclamo la pelirroja, a lo que Arnold se volteo a observar la escena - Y esta con… Helga?

Arnold sintió nuevamente un calor inundar su cuerpo, por lo que cruzo apresuradamente la calle. Tras el corría la pelirroja, aun sorprendida con la escena. No quería aceptarlo, pero ver a su antiguo amor abrazando a otra chica no era algo fácil de digerir.

\- Arnie? - pregunto el rubio con indicios ya de estar empapado por la lluvia. Arnie alejo a la rubia de si, la que miro sorprendida al recién llegado.

\- Arnold? - exclamo Helga - Yo…

\- Claro, debías aparecer - dijo el rubio con evidente frustración respecto a la llegada de su primo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

\- Arnie! - volvió a exclamar Arnold al ver a su primo irse. Volvió su mirada a Helga. No podía evitar sentirse algo traicionado.

\- Arnold no es lo que tú crees, yo… - se detuvo Helga al observar la llegada de la pelirroja.

\- Esta todo bien? - inquirió la muchachita sin quitarle la vista a Arnie, quien caminaba ya a una cierta distancia.

\- Oh! Demonios! Habrá alguna maldita oportunidad en que pueda hablar contigo, cabeza de balón, sin ser interrumpida por esta mocosa?! - prácticamente grito la rubia, con gran enojo tanto en su voz como en su rostro, tras lo cual se retiró.

Arnold, con frustración, la observo alejarse bajo la lluvia.

\- Arnold? Querido, estas bien? - consulto Lila tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia. El rubio había quedado paralizado observando como la rubia se alejaba de él - No entiendo que le sucede a Helga. Por qué esta tan enojada conmigo? Acaso esta celosa del tiempo que paso contigo? - preguntó en voz alta - Pero eso sería imposible ya que ella tiene las atenciones de Arnie y se ven muy bien juntos y…

\- Lila, por favor…

\- Si Arnold?

\- Quieres un chocolate caliente o algo? - pregunto con un rostro triste.

\- Por supuesto Arnold, vamos! - contesto emocionada la pelirroja.

Ya en el local, la pareja tomo asiento e hicieron sus pedidos.

\- Arnold, querido, estas bien? Desde que viste a tu primo junto a Helga… Bueno… Por tu expresión… Creo que algo te preocupa.

\- No es nada Lila, es solo que estoy extrañado con el comportamiento de… Arnie. Ya no me habla y apenas lo veo en casa. No sé qué hacer.

\- Arnold, tranquilo - dijo Lila mientras le daba una amorosa mirada al rubio, tomando una de sus manos - Ustedes son familia, y no solo eso, son amigos. Yo sé que todo se solucionara. Ya verás! - trato de animarlo la muchachita con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Gracias Lila, espero que así suceda - contesto Arnold poniendo su mano sobre la de la niña, mientras se miraban. Al levantar la vista, observo como Phoebe lo miraba de reojo. Quito su mano rápidamente de sobre la de la Lila y miro fijamente a la asiática.

\- Phoebe! Que gusto verte aquí! - saludo efusivamente la muchachita.

\- Hola Lila, para mí también es un gusto verlos… juntos… - al decir esto último le dio una intensa mirada a Arnold - Debo marcharme. Mi madre me está esperando en el auto. Nos vemos mañana en clases - se despidió. Arnold la siguió con una mirada triste. Phoebe no dijo nada más.

\- Arnold, y ya tienes pareja para el baile? - pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja luego de unos minutos. El rubio aún estaba distraído por lo sucedido. Fuera de todo Phoebe era la mejor amiga de Helga, y probablemente le contaría acerca de lo que había visto. Pero y por qué se preocupaba? Acaso él estaba haciendo algo malo?

\- Arnold? Lila llamando a Aaaarnold! - rio la muchachita tratando de llamar la atención del cabeza de balón.

\- Perdón Lila, lo lamento. Estoy algo distraído.

\- Lo entiendo Arnold, veo que ha sido una tarde complicada para ti, pero como ya te dije. Todo saldrá bien. Tranquilo! - dijo la muchacha para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente - Pero como pregunte - indago con ojos coquetos - Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

\- La verdad es que aún no había pensado en ello, Lila.

\- Como aun no lo piensas, querido! El baile es el próximo viernes! - exclamo sonriente la pelirroja.

\- Lo se Lila. Es solo que si voy a pedir a alguien que me acompañe quiero hacerlo de una manera especial.

\- A que te refieres, Arnold?

\- Bueno, no quiero solo decir fríamente "quieres ir conmigo al baile". Me gustaría preparar algo especial.

Lila sentía su corazón latir con más rapidez que nunca. Acaso Arnold le estaba dando esperanzas de que ella sería su invitada especial? Porque de otro modo, por qué le estaría contando esa clase de detalles? Tras varios días de estudiar junto al rubio, no podía negar que sentía una increíble conexión con el rubio. Sentía electricidad al siquiera coincidir con el al tomar un mismo lápiz o libro. Sentía la emoción de escuchar su voz, de verlo llegar a clases, de sentir su presencia junto a la de ella en cualquiera que fuese la circunstancia. Deseaba con todo su corazón, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, que el cabeza de balón la invitase a la fiesta.

\- Y… ya has pensado en como lo harás?

\- En como hare qué? - pregunto un distraído Arnold.

\- Como le pedirás a alguna muchacha que te acompañe? - pregunto tímidamente.

\- Jejeje no puedo contarte esas cosas Lila, ni siquiera se lo he revelado a mi mejor amigo. Además, aun lo estoy preparando - contesto Arnold, dejando así, para la pelirroja, la puerta abierta a una posible invitación.

\- Estoy segura que sea como sea que lo hagas, la respuesta será un gran Si, querido Arnold - agrego coquetamente Lila.

\- Gracias por la confianza - dijo el muchacho tomando de su taza.

Ya llegando a casa, la oriental no podía negar su enojo ante la situación a la que se había enfrentado. Arnold y Lila tomando chocolate juntos? Se sentía algo dolida porque su amiga no dejaba de pensar en el rubio muchacho, y el por su parte, disfrutaba de situaciones ajenas al estudio con la pelirroja.

\- Que se cree! - exclamo indignada, acercándose a las escaleras de la puerta principal de su casa.

Al día siguiente, en clases, Helga se encontró con su amiga.

\- Buen día Phoebs. Como estas?

\- Yo bien, y tú?

\- Meh… Podría estar mejor - contesto con desanimo la rubia.

\- Que sucedió? - Phoebe tenía algunas sospechas de que podría ser lo que estaba afectando a su amiga.

\- Nada importante, es decir… Ayer, Arnie fue a buscarme a casa. Quería hablar conmigo, aun no se acerca de qué. Y sucedió que mientras hablábamos me abrazo cuando amenace con irme, y en ese momento apareció Arnold. Quise explicarle lo sucedido…

\- Se puso celoso? - pregunto la oriental.

\- Eso creo, pero cuando quise decirle que no era lo que él pensaba, se acercó la "señorita perfección" - dijo con tono burlesco - La odio!

\- Me lo imagine… Los vi en la tarde, después de que amaino la lluvia, tomando chocolate caliente, juntos… - dijo tímidamente Phoebe.

\- Q - que dices Phoebe? - se detuvo Helga para mirar impresionada a su amiga.

\- Lo lamento Helga - se disculpó la chica - pero después de la lluvia pase por unos encargos de mi mama, y los vi… y lo que es peor Helga… Los vi tomándose las manos mientras bebían de sus tazas.

Helga sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre ella - Tomados de las manos?! - exclamo. No sabía que sentir. Si rabia o tristeza, si odio o melancolía.

\- Hice bien en decirte? - pregunto con su característica timidez.

\- S-si Phoebe… H - hiciste… Bien - contesto la rubia sin salir de su sorpresa. Es solo que… P-pensaba que… Las cosas estarían mejor hoy. Que… hablaría al fin con Arnold para aclarar las cosas pero…

\- Helga, pero de todos modos deberías hacerlo. Dale la posibilidad de que se explique.

\- Ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo, Phoebe! Podría haberlo hecho anoche, pero prefirió quedarse con Lila! Yo si quería explicarle lo sucedido pero su amiguita no me dio la oportunidad!

\- Helga… por favor… tranquilízate.

\- Lo se Phoebs, lo se… es solo que… Arrrggg esa mosquita muerta! La detesto! - dijo con furia la rubia. Trato de componerse sí. Se acercaban a la escuela.

Todos los muchachos ingresaron a su salón de clases. Helga mantenía su característica cara de desagrado, solo que esta vez estaba más acentuada debido a lo que se había enterado a través de su amiga. Arnold entro acompañado de su amigo, ambos riendo por alguna anécdota, cuando su vista se encontró con la de la muchachita. Su semblante cambio de inmediato. Quiso acercarse pero su orgullo le ganaba. Aun no podía olvidarse de la escena que la tarde anterior había observado. Helga en los brazos de su primo. Sintió el mismo calor subir por su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en su puesto.

\- Chicos, buenos días! - saludo como siempre, un optimista profesor Simmons - Recuerden, por favor, que el día lunes todos deben ir a buscar su vestimenta para el baile. Hable con la modista a cargo de los arreglos, y me dijo que estos ya fueron hechos, y que todos los trajes están listos, así es que por favor vayan a retirarlos. Si no lo hacen el día lunes quedaran sin vestimenta ya que la tienda estará cerrada por el resto de la semana.

\- No quiero vestirme como idiota! - exclamo Harold.

\- Tu siempre te vistes como idiota! - rio Sid mientras Stinky dejaba salir una gran carcajada.

\- Silencio muchachos! - corrigió el profesor - No quiero escuchar ningún comentario más al respecto. Ahora por favor, saquen sus libros de ciencias naturales. Realizaremos una actividad para la cual será necesario que trabajen en parejas. El señor Warts me limito el número de fotocopias a sacar, para abaratar costos… - se lamentó un avergonzado señor Simmons - Muy bien… Sid, trabajaras con Nadinne, Stinky con Sheena, emmm - se esforzó por descifrar las parejas que había asignado en su papel - Rhonda y Harold…

\- Que?! - exclamo asqueada la pelinegra - Esto es inaceptable! No trabajare con Harold!

\- Señorita Wellington, no quiero escuchar quejas. Por favor, venga y retire su guía de trabajo - dijo con seriedad el profesor - Muy bien, continuemos… Arnold y… Señorita Pataki - asigno el profesor, ante la sorpresa de ambos rubios.

\- Estas bromeado - dijo con enojo la rubia, mientras observaba al muchacho ir por la guía y acercarse a ella tímidamente. Al momento en que este puso su asiento cerca al de ella, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el lado contrario.

El resto de las parejas fueron asignadas y como era de esperarse, ninguna de las parejas parecía satisfecha con sus compañeros, excepto un señor Johanssen y una señorita Heyerdahl.

\- Helga, podrías buscar esta respuesta en tu libro, mientras yo busco esta otra? - sugirió pasivamente el rubio mientras le señalaba cierta información en la guía. La rubia no pronuncio palabra alguna y procedió a abrir su libro.

\- Helga, por favor, no puede ser que en media hora no hayas dicho siquiera una palabra. Ambos tenemos que conversar acerca de lo que sucedió ayer, pero podríamos dejar eso de lado por un momento y centrarnos en la tarea? - pregunto el muchacho, de forma conciliadora.

\- Wow, probablemente así es como acostumbras a trabajar con Liiila! - dijo con burla el nombre de la pelirroja - Pues yo no soy así, caballero. Así es que si te incomoda trabajar conmigo vuelve tu silla a su puesto y esto termina aquí! - espeto con rabia mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una mirada amenazante al rubio.

\- Que te pasa Helga! Acaso no puedes actuar civilizadamente aunque sea por un momento? - replico con ira Arnold mientras también se ponía de pie, ante la extrañada mirada de la clase.

\- Jovencitos! Dejen de discutir ahora mismo! - exclamo el profesor - Si no lo hacen los enviare a la oficina del director - amenazo.

\- Civilizadamente?! Lamento no poder ser tan perfecta y civilizada como otras! - exclamo nuevamente.

\- Claro que sí! Es una gran lástima que no puedas serlo! - contesto con furia el rubio, a lo que Helga le dio una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza.

\- Arnold! Señorita Pataki! A la oficina del director! Ahora! - dijo con enojo el profesor. La clase entera los siguió con una mirada de incredulidad. Arnold nunca discutía tan acaloradamente y menos con Helga, aun cuando esta le había hecho la vida imposible durante muchos años. Que le habría sucedido ahora? Phoebe y Gerald se miraron. Conocían el motivo del enojo de ambos.

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya… No todo podía ser felicidad, mis queridos tortolitos - rio burlonamente mientras observaba a la pareja salir del salón seguidos por el profesor - Y me asegurare que no haya más felicidad en su relación.

* * *

 _ ***** Capitulo con un poco de melodrama, de ese que nunca falta en nuestras vidas. Que tengan buena semana *****_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

\- Director Warts, con el pesar de mi corazón le traigo a estos dos alumnos quienes, por un momento, han demostrado no saber cómo comportarse en clases - Arnold llevaba un rostro de tristeza. Se arrepentía por su comportamiento, pero principalmente por lo que había dicho. El aceptaba y quería a Helga tal como era. Impulsiva, apasionada, a veces incomprensible y hasta incivilizada. Pero por el fragor del momento, había dejado que su boca hablase sin pensar. Helga, por su lado, se sentó en la oficina del director, con los brazos cruzados, con evidente enojo en su rostro pero con ojos de tristeza.

\- Muy bien muchachitos, ambos me explicaran que es lo que sucedió - dijo el director mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y les daba una mirada indagatoria a ambos muchachos - Ninguno planea contestar? - volvió a replicar Warts. Ninguno de los chicos deseaba hablar. Helga creía que si hablaba su voz se quebraría. Arnold creía que si hablaba haría que las cosas empeoraran.

\- Esta bien. Irresponsablemente ninguno quiere asumir su mal accionar. Ambos quedan suspendidos por su irrespetuosa conducta, muchachitos. No se les ocurra venir el próximo lunes a clases si no vienen acompañados de sus padres. Hasta que lo hagan, se les prohíbe la asistencia a clases. Ahora, vayan por sus cosas - Finalizo el director con gran seriedad. Los dos rubios se pusieron de pie y no pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta que salieron.

\- Helga, por favor - dijo Arnold, tomando de la mano a la chica, tratando de detener su seguro caminar.

\- Suéltame cabeza de balón. Puede que te trate incivilizadamente y tú no estás acostumbrado a eso - dijo con burla la rubia, mientras obligaba a Arnold a dejarla ir. El muchacho no quiso forzar más la situación. La observo alejarse y agacho tristemente la cabeza.

\- Helga, que sucedió? - pregunto una preocupada Phoebe, mientras veía a su amiga guardar sus materiales en el escritorio.

\- Me suspendieron Phoebe, eso es lo que sucede. Debo irme a casa - contesto sin mirar a su amiga, cerrando su mochila.

\- Pero Helga… - replico Phoebe.

\- Nos vemos más tarde - se despidió la rubia, quien se topó en la puerta del salón con Arnold. Cuando cruzaron miradas, desvió su rostro hacia un lado y bufo con desgano. El muchacho entro apresuradamente al salón y guardo algunas cosas en su mochila. La clase entera comenzó a murmurar.

\- Arnold, viejo, que sucede? También te suspendieron? - consulto Gerald.

\- Si Gerald, hablamos después… Tú ya sabes - gesticulo Arnold, dejándole en claro a su amigo que trataría de alcanzar a la rubia que ya había salido.

Sorprendentemente, Helga ya había salido de la escuela. Dejo caer algunas lágrimas. Jamás pensó que el amor de su vida pudiese haberla tratado así, más aun frente a la clase.

\- Helga, espera! - exclamo el muchacho mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la muchacha.

\- Que demonios quieres? - pregunto con desgano mientras se detenía - No dijiste suficiente ya?

\- Helga, esto es todo un mal entendido, por lo sucedido ayer en la tarde. Por favor, hablemos - rogo el chico.

\- De que hay que hablar, Arnold? Trate, lo intente. Quise explicarte que nada había sucedido entre Arnie y yo cuando viste que él me abrazaba, pero es imposible explicarte algo porque nunca estas solo, siempre estas con Lila!

\- Helga, pero eso es solamente porque estoy cumpliendo con una petición que el señor Simmons me hizo, no lo hago porque así lo quiera - contesto Arnold.

\- Ah sí? Y las salidas a tomar chocolate caliente, y las tomaditas de mano con ella? También son peticiones del señor Simmons? - pregunto con cierta ironía la rubia, ante lo cual Arnold se sonrojo.

\- Phoebe te lo dijo, no?

\- Yo, preocupada por ti, por darte una explicación respecto a lo que viste, y tu corres a sus brazos? Y luego me pides que confié en ti, cabeza de balón?

\- No me llames así, Helga - pidió Arnold.

\- Por qué? Acaso te molesta? Acaso te duele que te llame así? Cabeza de balón?

\- No lo hagas más - dijo, comenzando a airarse.

\- Lo lamento, cabeza de balón. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que te llame así después de tantos años - contesto Helga, tras lo cual le dio la espalda. Arnold no fue capaz de retenerla. Sentía sus fuerzas disminuidas después de tanta discusión. La observo alejarse por unos minutos y decidió volver a casa.

\- Que ha sucedido hombre pequeño? Que haces aquí a estas horas? - pregunto el abuelo al ver a Arnold llegar a casa.

\- Tendrás que acompañarme a la escuela el próximo lunes abuelo - contesto con tristeza.

\- Por qué? Que sucedió? Cuéntame hijo.

\- Discutí fuertemente con Helga, luego de que ella me tratase mal durante clases, y el director nos suspendió a ambos - confeso.

\- Ay Arnold, hijo, te lo dije alguna vez! La violencia genera más violencia. Ahora debes disculparte con ella, más ahora que compartes una relación especial con ella - aconsejo el abuelo.

\- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo abuelo. Temo haberla herido demasiado.

\- Nunca es tarde para una disculpa, hombre pequeño. Sé que encontraras la mejor manera para hacerlo - dijo el abuelo mientras salía de la sala, y dejaba solo a un pensativo Arnold.

Mientras tanto, la rubia no quiso volver a su casa, por lo que prefirió desviar su caminar. Se detuvo a observar las aguas del rio desde el puente. Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos y suspiro tristemente.

\- Oh Arnold! Que es lo que nos ha sucedido? - se lamentó - Solo sé que no puedo odiarte, por más que me hieras, por más que corras a los brazos de otra. Oh Dios! Soy una idiota! - exclamo.

\- No lo eres - contesto una voz masculina.

\- Ah? Pero…?

\- No eres una idiota. Eres una inteligente, hermosa e interesante muchacha, que me tiene embobado.

\- Qué diablos sucede contigo? Tú y el cosmos tienen un trato, eh? Que siempre te me aparecerás en el peor momento de todos?

\- Tan terrible es verme?

\- Por tu culpa las cosas se me han complicado - bufo la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia el rio.

\- Y ahora que sucedió? - pregunto Arnie, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sabía que su abrazo la había complicado con Arnold. Sabía que la presencia de la pelirroja había empeorado las cosas más aún. Y no podía evitar el sentir cierta satisfacción de hacer que Helga se alejara de algún modo de Arnold, porque, pensaba, así podría acercarse más a la rubia. Helga, por su parte, pensó mejor la respuesta que le daría al chico. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir revelaría el hecho de que ella mantenía, hace un tiempo, una relación con su primo.

\- Nada viejo. Es solo que por tu culpa no pude estar, ayer en la tarde, en cierto lugar. Me hiciste olvidar un compromiso que tenía.

\- Hmmm evidentemente tu compromiso no era tan importante, o…

\- O qué? - espeto la rubia comenzando a arquear sus cejas en evidente señal de enojo.

\- O tengo el gran poder de distraerte - contesto el muchacho, mientras acercaba su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y con risa coqueta, al rostro de la rubia.

\- Ya quisieras, hermano - replico Helga, alejando su rostro del de ella.

El chico solo rio. En poco tiempo había aprendido que no debía forzar más tales situaciones - Mi única duda ahora es, que haces aquí y no en la escuela. Acaso te escapaste?

\- Me suspendieron, zopenco. Discutí con un compañero en clases, y el profesor me envió a la oficina del director.

\- Tiene que haber sido una discusión muy acalorada, no?

\- Algo así - dijo suspirando y guardando silencio por unos segundos - Sabes? Creo que ya me aburrí de esta plática. Deseaba estar sola pero me interrumpiste, viejo - dijo rudamente la rubia.

\- Esta bien, está bien. Te dejaré - contesto el rubio - Pero… - se detuvo y la observo, aunque ya no coquetamente, sino con algo de preocupación - Si necesitas algo… Puedes contar conmigo.

Helga lo miro con extrañeza. Nunca había tenido esa clase de atenciones con ella - Emmm, está bien? Lo tendré en cuenta hombre - dijo mientras se despedía desganadamente del muchacho y comenzaba a caminar.

\- Helga, que haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida Phoebe al encontrarse con su amiga sentada en la escalera de la entrada de su casa. Luego de hablar con Arnie, se había propuesto ir a casa de su amiga y esperarla allí hasta que volviese de la escuela.

\- Nada Phoebs, solo… no quería volver a casa aun.

\- Estas bien? Que sucedió luego de que saliste de la escuela? Hablaste con Arnold?

\- Cálmate Phoebs, estoy bien y no, realmente no hable con Arnold. Es decir… si, él lo intento, intento hablar conmigo sin embargo yo… yo no quise hacerlo y me fui. Me encontré con Arnie en el camino.

\- Con Arnie? Y por qué te encontraste con él? - espeto la oriental dándole una mirada extrañada.

\- No lo sé Phoebs, apareció y ya. Yo no me encontré adrede con el - contesto algo ofuscada la rubia.

\- Helga, puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Phoebe, algo nerviosa.

\- Claro, que pregunta - contesto Helga, sin mirar a su amiga.

\- Arnie… el… te gusta? Es decir… últimamente…

\- Estas loca Phoebe? Se te fundió el cerebro o algo parecido? Como se te ocurre preguntarme algo así! - exclamo con rabia Helga, colocándose de pie sin quitarle la mirada a su amiga - Amo a Arnold desde que tengo memoria. Todo lo que he hecho lo hecho por su amor, y ahora me preguntas si me gusta Arnie?

\- Helga, por favor, no te enfades, yo solo…

\- Como no me voy a enfadar Phoebe! Escuchaste lo que me acabas de decir?

\- Esta bien Helga! - espeto la oriental ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga - Si se lo que dije, lo pensé muy bien! Pero no puedo evitar preguntarlo! Todos los problemas que has tenido últimamente han sido relacionados a Arnie. Dime acaso si tu no le harías la misma pregunta a Arnold respecto a Lila, ah? - dijo la muchachita, con extraña y poco común agresividad en su voz.

\- Yo…

\- No soy una extraña para ti. Se lo que has pasado, se lo mucho que amas a Arnold, pero también sé que uno como mujer, y más a nuestra edad, suele confundirse con facilidad. Está bien, tal vez sí, no te gusta Arnie, pero puede que en el fondo te sientas atraída a algún aspecto de su personalidad y eso hace que no puedas alejarte o deshacerte completamente de él.

\- Phoebe, yo… no lo sé... - dijo con duda y tristeza en su voz.

\- Y no es nada malo Helga. Solo debes ordenar tus pensamientos. Si amas a Arnold debes darle una oportunidad de explicarse a sí mismo por lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo. Si no lo haces, tu confusión por la repentina aparición de Arnie en tu vida te va a provocar problemas, y lo que es peor, te puede hacer perder a Arnold.

Helga suspiro hondamente. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

\- No hables con el hoy. Hazlo mañana, cuando las aguas se hayan aquietado, cuando hayas pensado bien las cosas y hayas aclarado tu mente, si? - dijo su amiga mirándola con comprensión.

\- Tienes razón Phoebe… Hablamos mañana?

\- Claro que sí, Helga. Adiós!

Al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta se encontró con una nota en papel violeta tirada en el suelo. La rubia la tomo y procedió a leerla.

\- " _Mañana, en la primera banca del parque, a las 12:00 pm. Te estaré esperando. Te quiero. Arnold_ "

* * *

\- Ya estas confundida mi querida amiga! - exclamo entre risas - Todo está funcionando a la perfección - se sobo las manos - Mañana en el parque comenzara la siguiente fase, y pronto asestaremos el golpe final.

* * *

 ** _*** Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias, como siempre, por sus opiniones._**

 ** _Para los que piensan que estoy pintando a Helga como debilucha les cuento que mi idea es representar una Helga algo mas madura, una Helga que, debido al amor de Arnold, ha ido suavizando su rudeza, por eso ya no golpea indiscriminadamente, pero sigue siendo la chica ruda y fuerte, con su lado dulce y amoroso que aun ni siquiera Arnold ha llegado a comprender por completo._**

 ** _Espero ansiosa sus opiniones. Un abrazo a todos ***_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Una pareja de jovencitos leían concentradamente de sus apuntes escolares en el cuarto de Arnold. El rubio suspiro hondamente, distrayendo su mirada de los libros y mirando hacia la nada, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- Arnold? Estas bien? - pregunto Lila.

\- Ah? - contesto un distraído muchacho. Trato de componerse - Emmm no Lila, estoy bien, solo estaba… tratando de memorizar esta última frase.

\- Jejeje, ay Arnold! No tienes de que preocuparte para los exámenes. Sé que te ira excelente, y a mí también, gracias al maravilloso profesor que tuve durante esta semana - dijo la muchachita con su coqueta manera de referirse hacia Arnold.

\- Eso espero Lila - contesto, volviéndose a su lectura. Lila lo miro con preocupación, aunque no lograba imaginarse el porqué de los pesares del rubio. Suspiro en son de satisfacción para luego hablar.

\- Uf! Bueno querido Arnold. Debo irme.

\- Estas segura? Es decir, aún nos queda repasar la última clase - replico el rubio, con algo de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Arnold. Yo estuve presente en esa clase así es que no necesito que la reforcemos - dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger sus libros - Arnold - espeto la pelirroja mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del distraído rubio, a lo cual el muchacho la miro - Quería… quería, bueno… En verdad no sé cómo agradecerte por esta magnífica semana, pero lo que si se es que gracias a ti me ira bien en los exámenes.

\- Lila, no tienes que agradecer - contesto el muchacho colocándose de pie y, ahora el, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica - Fue un gusto para mi ayudarte. Sé que esta semana no estuvo libre de inconvenientes, pero creo que logramos abarcar la mayor parte de lo que se evaluara, y estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien - La muchachita lo observaba fijamente con los ojos brillosos de ilusión y emoción. Tras una semana junto a Arnold, sabía que lo que sentía por él se había profundizado. El rubio bajo sus brazos y comenzó a ordenar sus materiales en el escritorio.

\- Arnold… Yo… Quería hablar acerca de algo contigo - dijo tímidamente, llamando la atención del chico.

\- Claro, por supuesto Lila.

\- Yo… necesito decirte que… - cuando la pelirroja se disponía a continuar, el momento fue interrumpido por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

\- Arnold, hijo, tu amigo ese esta al teléfono - dijo el abuelo mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta.

\- Oh, muy bien. Gracias abuelo, iré en un segundo - dijo para luego volverse a la muchacha que lo miraba cursimente - Por favor Lila, continua con lo que tenías que decirme.

\- Oh claro que no Arnold! Gerald te está esperando al teléfono. Además… además lo que tenía que decirte no es tan importante. Debo irme - contesto tímidamente Lila mientras salía del dormitorio junto con Arnold.

\- Estas segura? - inquirió nuevamente el rubio.

\- Absolutamente - contesto sonriente - Debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo Arnold, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Nos vemos pronto - dijo mientras ondeaba un adiós con su mano.

\- Adiós Lila - se despidió el chico, para luego ir a contestar el teléfono.

\- Oye viejo, por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto Gerald al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Lila. Aún estaba aquí, se estaba despidiendo.

\- Oh, entiendo. Como van las cosas con ella?

\- Bueno, hoy terminamos de estudiar, o al menos así lo prefirió ella. Por un lado creo que es mejor. Así puedo centrarme en arreglar las cosas con Helga.

\- Y cómo va eso, viejo. Pudiste hablar con ella?

\- Cuando intentamos hablar, terminamos discutiendo nuevamente. Soy un idiota Gerald - dijo con pesar - Nunca debí haberle dicho que desearía que fuese como Lila.

\- Hmmm hmmm hmmm es complicado todo esto viejo. Pero sé que si te disculpas te entenderá.

\- Eso espero. Gerald, me acompañarías? Hay algo que debo hacer.

\- Claro que si hermano. Juntémonos. Donde es esto?

Tras encontrarse y hacer algunos trámites, Gerald interrumpió a su amigo.

\- Viejo, tengo una duda, y no quiero ofenderte, pero quisiera… quisiera preguntarte…

\- Preguntarme qué Gerald - dijo Arnold desviando su mirada del camino hacia su amigo.

\- Antes de que todo esto con Helga sucediese… es decir… ustedes dos, ahora, saliendo… - trato de explicar - Tu gustabas de… Lila.

\- Si, es verdad.

\- Bueno, y esta semana volvieron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Y es evidente que el comportamiento de Helga se debe a que esta celosa, pero… que has sentido tu… es decir… Ya olvidaste lo que sentías por Lila? - consulto con curiosidad el moreno.

\- Entiendo tu pregunta Gerald. Es cierto. Gustaba de Lila, y mucho, y no puedo negar que ella aún me sigue gustando. Sin embargo… ya no de la misma manera.

\- En serio? - pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

\- Lila es muy linda y muy interesante e inteligente, pero Helga… creo que es difícil para mí expresar lo que ella genera en mí, Gerald.

\- Jajaja wow, impresionante viejo! Nunca pensé que era tan profundo lo que sentías por Helga G Pataki.

\- Lo sé - dijo algo avergonzado - Ni yo lo puedo creer o entender.

\- Jajaja está bien amigo. Bueno, no hay nada más de que hablar. Vamos, pensemos como puedes disculparte con ella.

\- Ya tengo una idea Gerald.

Helga no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por la invitación que le había hecho Arnold, y tampoco podía negar su nerviosismo, por lo que le costó conciliar el sueño esa noche. A la mañana siguiente despertó de golpe. Miro su reloj.

\- Demonios! Las 11:15 am? Como pude quedarme dormida! - exclamo asustada. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Comenzó a golpear desesperadamente.

\- Quien diablos me interrumpe mientras ocupo el baño!? - exclamo ofuscado Bob desde el interior.

\- Bob, por favor, apresúrate! Tengo que salir en unos minutos más y… - prácticamente grito desesperada.

\- Te esperas muchachita! - contesto su padre. Fueron los 5 minutos más largos de su vida. Al momento en que Bob abrió la puerta, la rubia ingreso rápidamente ante la sorpresa de su padre. La chica tomo una ducha rápida, y salió del baño cubierta con su bata y el cabello estilando. Abrió su armario - Que me pongo! - exclamo con desesperación. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Arnold, se había vuelto algo más femenina. No dejaba de lado, por supuesto, su rudeza característica, pero no podía negar que detalles como su vestimenta le importaban a la hora de encontrarse con él. Opto por su cabello recogido, sus aretes y un sencillo vestido rosado sin mangas. Se apresuró a salir, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta de su casa para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

\- 11:45 am… No llegare jamás a tiempo - se lamentó la rubia mientras comenzaba a correr.

Mientras tanto, en el parque, un nervioso Arnold buscaba con su vista a la rubia por todos lados. Temía que esta no se presentase, en su enojo por lo sucedido.

\- Por favor Helga! - se decía.

Lila, en su casa, seguía sin dejar de pensar en el rubio.

\- Debería… debería agradecerle de alguna manera especial su ayuda - se dijo aun sentada en su cama. No podía negar que extrañaba al chico, luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a él. Se levantó decidida, y tras arreglarse, salió de su casa en dirección a la de Arnold.

Arnold comenzó a desesperarse al ver pasar los minutos. Se sentó en la banca con su vista hacia el suelo. Su rostro se había entristecido. Sería posible que Helga no hubiese leído su nota? O tal vez la hubiese leído y hubiese decidido no ir. Sin embargo, sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos.

\- Arnold? - pregunto una tímida y dulce voz. El chico sintió estremecerse. Levanto su rostro y la vio. Todas sus dudas se disiparon en ese segundo.

\- Helga, viniste! - exclamo con emoción el rubio.

\- Bueno… si - dijo tras despejarse la garganta. Pese a que al fin se encontraba a solas con su amado, después de una larga semana de inconvenientes, quería parecer fuerte. Su orgullo quería parecer más fuerte - Dijiste que querías verme, así es que aquí estoy - trato de decir con aires de desinterés.

\- Buenos días señor Phil - dijo con su dulce y característica voz Lila, al momento en que el abuelo le abría la puerta.

\- Buenos días pequeña - dijo con amabilidad

\- Se encontrara Arnold? Quisiera hablar con él un momento. Podría llamarlo? - pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Lo lamento señorita - respondió el abuelo - Arnold salió hace algunos minutos. Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, que trataría de no tardarse.

\- Oh, entiendo - replico una decepcionada Lila.

\- Creo, si, que iría al parque. Si es urgente lo que deseas hablar con él puede que lo encuentres allí - dijo Phil, a lo que a la muchachita pareció regresarle el color al rostro.

\- Muchas gracias señor Phil - sonrió Lila, tras lo cual, rápidamente se retiró.

\- Vamos Arnold, no tengo todo el día. Para que querías verme - dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos, con aparente enojo. Sin embargo, el muchacho no podía dejar de admirarla.

\- Helga, te ves preciosa.

\- Arnold si me hiciste venir hasta aquí para que escuchase cursilerías baratas mejor me largo - replico la rubia.

\- Helga, por favor, escúchame - dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica, para la sorpresa de esta - Lamento lo sucedido ayer. Lamento lo que sucedió durante esta semana. Todo fue una serie de confusiones y malos entendidos. Yo…

\- Arnold, está bien. Entiendo y agradezco tus disculpas - dijo Helga tras lo cual trato de soltar su mano de la del chico - Pero… Tu… Tú esperas que yo sea como alguien más. Tal vez todo esto es un error, y tú y yo no tenemos por qué estar juntos. Es obvio que tu aun piensas en Lila, y eso me quedo claro después de lo que dijiste ayer en clases - termino la rubia tras lo cual se puso de espaldas contra el chico.

\- Helga, por favor no digas eso. Yo me equivoque. Yo no quiero que seas como ella - contesto lamentándose Arnold - Yo quiero y necesito que seas tú misma. Esa es la Helga que me gusta, que admiro - continuo, mientras hacía que la rubia se volteara y lo mirase. Esta trato de mantener la mirada agachada mientras el chico hablaba, sin embargo, Arnold acaricio su cabello y suavemente, tomándola del mentón, hizo que levantase la vista - Esa es la Helga a la que yo quiero - completo, mirándola fijamente.

La pelirroja se apresuró en llegar al parque a fin de encontrarse con Arnold - Espero que aun este aquí - Tras unos segundos de buscarlo con la mirada desde un puente cuya vista daba, en parte, hacia el parque, lo diviso - Arnold! - comenzó a exclamar, mientras ondeaba su mano tratando de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando miro mejor, vio que el rubio hablaba muy de cerca con Helga - Arnold… y Helga? - se dijo extrañada.

-Arnold, yo… - trato de espetar con fingida rudeza. Sin embargo el rubio la detuvo. La tomo con fuerza de sus brazos y la acerco a si, y la beso apasionadamente, sin importarle cuan público fuese el lugar, cuan público fuese el momento, cuantas personas estuviesen en ese lugar, sin importar cuantas miradas estuviesen sobre ellos. Helga sentía derretirse. Sabía que lo que él había dicho el día anterior había sido producto del fragor del momento, de los celos, de su tontedad. No había nada que perdonar. El solo estar entre sus brazos, el sentir sus labios en los de ella, eran el mejor remedio a su aflicción.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, una pelirroja sentía su corazón destrozarse en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Arnold y Helga… besándose… - Arnold - repitió tristemente mientras por sus mejillas comenzaba a rodar una lágrima.

Luego de unos segundos, Helga recordó donde se encontraban y el espectáculo que posiblemente podían estar dando, por lo que trato de alejar al chico - Arnold - dijo, dejando entrever sus rojas mejillas y su tímida mirada - No estamos solos. Arnold miro a su alrededor y solo rio - No me importa - dijo con seguridad - Aunque si a ti te molesta, no lo hare más - a lo que la rubia sonrió avergonzada. Se separaron y Arnold lo recordó.

\- Tengo algo para ti - prácticamente susurro. Se agacho y tomo una pequeña bolsa, ante la extrañada mirada de la rubia. Esta la tomo y la abrió. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. La muchacha saco un pequeño contenedor transparente, y en su interior un bello corsage blanco.

\- Con esto quiero preguntarte si deseas ser mi pareja en el baile del próximo viernes - dijo con timidez Arnold.

\- Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, Arnold - contesto con emoción la rubia mientras abrazaba al muchacho, para luego separarse de él, recordando que estaban en público. Arnold sonrió e invito a la niña a caminar.

Lila, quien había observado toda la escena, se volteo y fue agachándose lentamente, apoyando en todo momento su espalda contra la baranda del puente. Cerró sus ojos, aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando efusivamente. Cubría su pecho con sus manos, como tratando de protegerse contra el dolor.

\- Como fui tan ciega! - se dijo a si mismo entre sollozos. Recordó que una semana atrás Arnold se había detenido fuera de una tienda a observar arreglos florales. Entre estos observo fijamente un corsage blanco.

 ***** ** _Flashback *_**

\- _Arnold? Que sucede?_

 _\- Oh, nada Lila, nada._

 _\- Estas bien? Pareces algo distraído._

 _\- No Lila, estoy bien, es solo que…_

 _\- Que?_

 _\- Es que quiero hacer algo especial por alguien a quien quiero._

 _\- Hmmm bueno yo puedo ayudarte. Ahora dime, quien es esa persona especial? Algún familiar? Algún amigo? Alguna… amiga?_

 _\- Bueno… Es para una amiga… a quien quiero más que como una amiga._

 _\- Interesante. Y se puede saber quién es está "amiga"?_

 _\- Es una muchacha increíble, que me sorprende cada día con lo que hace y con lo que dice. Tiene la capacidad de poner mi mundo de cabeza cuando sonríe. Es… dulce, tierna, inteligente…_

 _\- Bueno Arnold… para una amiga así de especial… creo que lo que quedaste observando en la vitrina de ese local comercial es ideal._

 _\- Eso crees?_

 _\- Pues sí!_

 _\- Bueno! Considerare tu consejo Lila! Muchas gracias!_

 ** _* Fin del Flashback *_**

\- Nunca fue para mí! Como pude ser tan tonta - lloraba - Por qué, Arnold, Por qué?

\- Deja de llorar, Lila - dijo una voz mientras la pelirroja aun escondía su triste rostro. Alzo la vista y se secó las lágrimas.

\- No… no estoy llorando - trato de disimular la chica.

\- Sé que estas llorando, y lo que es más, sé el motivo por el cual estas llorando - expresión que genero gran sorpresa en la muchachita.

\- No creo que conozcas el motivo de mi tristeza - contesto, mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de irse.

\- Sé que lloras porque viste a Arnold besando a Helga. Sé que lloras porque deseabas ser tú la que estuviese en sus brazos y que hubieses sido tú la que recibiese ese obsequio - la muchachita coloco una cara de espanto ante semejante declaración. Como lo sabía?

\- No te sorprendas. Yo también deseo que seas tú quien este en los brazos de Arnold, y confía en mí. Estoy trabajando en que eso sea así.

\- De que estas hablando? Ellos… se ven felices juntos... - dijo aun apenada - Yo… yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

\- Acaso no crees que sería mucho mejor que tu estuvieses con Arnold? Porque yo lo creo así. Si confías en mí, así será.

\- Por qué quieres hacer esto? Que ganas tú?

\- Digamos que, principalmente, la satisfacción verte a ti junto a Arnold. Tú y yo tenemos una muy linda amistad, y quiero verte feliz.

\- No lo entiendo realmente… - dijo con dudas la pelirroja.

\- No hay nada más que entender. Quieres ser tu quien este junto a Arnold? - Lila volvió su vista hacia el parque y vio como la pareja de rubios se alejaba sonrientes, sintiendo nuevamente un profundo dolor en su corazón.

\- S - sí. Quiero - contesto la pelirroja mientras volvía su vista hacia quien la consolaba.

\- Muy bien, entonces te diré que haremos - contesto, mientras comenzaba a caminar con la muchacha, alejándose del parque.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

\- Ahora, lo que debes hacer es mantenerte lo más cerca posible de Arnold.

\- No creo que sea correcto. E - ellos… Ellos se ven felices juntos. S - se ven… Enamorados.

\- Muy bien, entonces aceptas que perdiste a Arnold y se lo entregas a Helga en bandeja. Es eso lo que me estás diciendo entonces, no? Sin siquiera luchar por el amor del chico? Wow, me decepcionas tremendamente - ante tales expresiones la pelirroja se detuvo pensativa. Era verdad. Se rendiría tan fácilmente por el amor del rubio? Las palabras lograron herir su orgullo. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Después de todo, ella era una de las muchachas más bellas y envidiadas del cuarto grado. Su rostro de decisión fue todo lo que se necesitó para continuar con lo planeado.

\- Eso es. Ahora, a actuar.

* * *

En la mañana del domingo todo era mejor que el día anterior. Los pájaros trinaban de manera más bella, el sol brillaba con más fuerzas y el aroma del roció matutino inundaba con mayor intensidad el ambiente. Helga, aun acostada, movía sus piernas bajo las cobijas con emoción. Todo se había resuelto. Arnold la quería, y lo que era más valioso para ella, la quería tal y como era. Más ruda, menos femenina, más fuerte, menos civilizada. Sentía que una tremenda sensación de felicidad, de esas que no solía sentir normalmente, la embargaba totalmente. Se sentía flotar. El sonar del teléfono, sin embargo, la hizo despertar de su vuelo de amor.

\- Diga?

\- Helga?

\- Arnold?!

\- Buenos días señorita - saludo coquetamente. Helga, aun cuando no era vista por el muchacho, se sonrojo.

\- Q - que gusto escucharte - dijo con emoción.

\- Hable con Gerald. Sabe que quiero pasar la tarde contigo, así es que te llamaba para invitarte.

\- Invitarme? - pregunto sorprendida, pero no menos emocionada.

\- Si. Entiendo que aun quieras que mantengamos esto en secreto hasta la fiesta del viernes, así es que se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, viendo alguna película… Solo si te parece - Una tarde, viendo películas, con su amado. Toda una tarde. Que más podía pedir la rubia? Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por supuesto que me parece, Arnold - contesto.

\- Muy bien, es una cita. Te parece venir como a las 2 pm? Te estaré esperando, aunque desearía que no con tanto nerviosismo como el que me hiciste pasar ayer mientras te esperaba en el parque…

\- Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo - rio Helga, algo avergonzada si, debido a lo sucedido el día anterior.

\- Bueno - sonrió el rubio - Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos - dijo la rubia, para luego colgar el auricular y, con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro hacia el techo y con ambas manos empuñadas, moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo alternadamente, celebrar que las cosas no podían estar sucediendo de mejor manera. Estabas más que enamorada.

Tras su celebración, se tomó una ducha larga, cantando a ratos, riendo a otros mientras recordaba los bellos momentos que había pasado entre el día de ayer y esa misma mañana, gracias a su amado. Salió sonriente del baño, rodeada de una toalla que la cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, y con otra como turbante en su cabeza, seguida de una ola de vapor. Su madre la observo sorprendida, sin embargo, en su distracción, la muchacha no percibió la presencia de esta. Entro a su dormitorio y comenzó a buscar nuevamente que vestir. Opto por algo coqueto, sencillo y femenino. Unos leggins azules, una polera rosada sin mangas, sujetada por unos coquetos tirantes con cintas, unos aretes rosa, una coleta rosada y unas sandalias del mismo color. Se veía bella.

Salió de su casa con tiempo. Camino segura y, aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. Llamo a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes y un emocionado Arnold la recibió.

\- Me alegro que hayas llegado. Ya comenzaba a ponerme nervioso - dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Como que nervioso, melenudo - rio - Si llegue… - se detuvo a leer la hora en su reloj de pulsera - Hmmm siete minutos antes de lo acordado - completo, para que, luego, Arnold la tomara de la cintura y le robase un beso.

\- Arnold! - exclamo sonrojándose la niña - Tus abuelos están en casa - el muchacho solo rio.

\- No sabía que era tan vergonzosa, señorita Pataki - espeto entre risas.

\- Bueno, bueno - trato de responder nerviosamente Helga - A lo que nos reunimos. Espero que tengas buenas películas para ofrecerme eh? - dijo riéndose.

\- Bueno, tengo una película de… suspenso… otra de… terror - iba diciendo el rubio, mientras revisaba los géneros disponibles - Y… una de acción que, me imagino, te gustara muchísimo.

\- Cual es la de terror que tienes?

\- "El gemelo malvado 3" - respondió Arnold.

\- No recuerdo haberla visto.

\- Bueno, veamos esa - propuso el rubio, mientras se sentaba en el sillón a lo que Helga lo acompaño. Helga, tímidamente, se sentó en un extremo del sillón, a lo que Arnold la observo.

\- Helga… Vamos… Yo no muerdo - sonrió con coquetería. La rubia se sonrojo, pero comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el chico, quien tenía el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el posa manos del sillón, y el brazo derecho en el respaldo. Helga, pese a su timidez, se acercó tanto que quedo junto al chico, prácticamente rodeada por el brazo que él apoyaba en el respaldo. Arnold desvió solo su mirada del televisor hacia la chica y sonrió de lado. Helga fue sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda hasta que termino acurrucándose en el regazo del chico, hecho que la emocionaba en sobremanera, aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo. Por algunos momentos sentía como el chico acariciaba su cabello, a lo que ella solo atinaba a sonreír, sin ser vista.

\- Por que persigue a su hermano? - pregunto confundida la rubia, haciendo alusión a la imagen de la película.

\- No lo recuerdas? Su hermano intentaba matarlo en la segunda.

\- Hmmm no lo recuerdo.

\- Tengo la segunda película en mi dormitorio. Te parece que la traiga y la vemos? Así no estarás tan perdida - sugirió amorosamente el chico, a lo que Helga solo asintió sonriente. Se quedó sola en el sillón, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo loco de la situación. Jamás se imaginó estar sentada con su amado disfrutando de una película. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. No podía abrirla. Primero, porque consideraba una falta de educación abrir la puerta en una casa que no era de ella, y segundo, porque no quería que nadie la viese en casa de Arnold y comenzaran las preguntas y las sospechas. Se mantuvo sentada, esperando que alguien se acercara a abrir.

\- Ya van, ya van - exclamo el abuelo, sin mirar hacia la sala y por ende, sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia, presencia de la cual, evidentemente, Arnold no le había comunicado.

\- Si? - pregunto el abuelo, mientras abría la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una coqueta pelirroja.

\- Buenas tardes señor Phil - dijo la chica, a lo que Helga prácticamente salto del sillón. Lila? Que hacia Lila en la casa de Arnold en esos momentos! No podía ser vista por ella, menos en la sala de la casa del chico, cómodamente sentada en el sillón, mirando películas.

\- Demonios! Que hago, que hago! - exclamo para sí, desesperada. En su nerviosismo, solo atino a esconderse tras el gran sillón.

\- Se encontrara Arnold? Es que tengo algunas dudas para el examen de mañana, que quisiera que él me ayudase a disipar - dijo con dulzura la pelirroja.

\- Si, sé que está en casa, pequeña. Me imagino que debe estar en su dormitorio. Pasa, pasa - la invito el abuelo, guiándola hacia las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Helga, quien vigilaba tras el sillón. Al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia el dormitorio del muchacho, puso la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y su rostro se entristeció.

Arnold, por su parte, seguía buscando en su dormitorio la película en cuestión. Al sentir que alguien se acercaba, rio.

\- Sabia que no podrías esperarme - exclamo.

\- Arnold? - pregunto la pelirroja, mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta del dormitorio de Arnold.

\- Lila?! - pregunto un sorprendido, aunque realmente más espantado que sorprendido, Arnold.

\- Vaya! Parece que no era a mí a quien esperabas ver - dijo la muchachita.

\- Que haces aquí, Lila?

\- Bueno, vine a verte porque, mientras repasaba la información para el examen de mañana me surgieron algunas dudas, y te agradecería que me las pudieses aclarar - dijo coquetamente la chica, mientras se acercaba a Arnold, y le acariciaba el brazo.

\- Lila… Yo… estaba ocupado… Es decir... Estoy ocupado aun… Tenía otros planes para esta tarde.

\- Ay, vamos Arnold, no seas malito. Estoy nerviosa, no quiero que me vaya mal mañana. Por favor Arnold - dijo colocando ojos de inocencia junto a un rostro triste - Además, que puede ser más importante que el examen de mañana… Acaso tienes planes con otra chica? - pregunto la pelirroja. Arnold no quería que esta se enterase de Helga, no porque tuviese interés aun por la pelirroja, sino por respetar los deseos de la rubia. Con desgano, contesto a la chica:

\- Esta bien Lila, pero tendrás que esperarme unos segundos. Debo… debo hacer un llamado para cancelar unos planes.

\- Ay Arnold, de verdad, no era mi intención interrumpirte o arruinarte la tarde. Es solo que… De verdad… Necesito tu ayuda… - dijo con una ya fingida inocencia.

\- Entiendo. Vuelvo enseguida - dijo el rubio, para luego salir de su dormitorio. La pelirroja sonrió. Había ganado una pequeña batalla.

 ** _* Flashback *_**

 _Temprano esa mañana._

 _\- Es obvio que el día de hoy se juntaran, así es que iras a casa de Arnold y los interrumpirás._

 _\- Como sabes que estarán en su casa - pregunto Lila._

 _\- Tengo mis maneras. No es lo importante ahora._

 _\- Pero y como los interrumpiré?_

 _\- Usa tus encantos, Lila. Son muchos. Además, utiliza la excusa de los estudios. Arnold no podrá negarse, y lo tendrás para ti toda la tarde - dijo con una risa maliciosa._

 ** _* Fin del Flashback *_**

\- Helga! Donde estas! Helga?

\- Aquí estoy Arnold - contesto una triste y decepcionada Helga.

\- Lo lamento. Apareció sin previo aviso.

\- Así parece…

\- Si quieres, le digo que estas aquí, y así tendrá que marcharse.

\- Estas loco?!

\- Helga, por favor. No quiero pasar la tarde con ella. Mis planes eran estar contigo. Si le digo, se ira.

\- No Arnold. No… No es el momento… Sera mejor… Sera mejor que yo me vaya - dijo la rubia agachando tristemente la cabeza, a lo que Arnold la obligo, suavemente, a levantarla.

\- Esto es injusto! Yo quería estar contigo - replico el rubio, mientras comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los de la rubia.

\- Arnold?! - Llamo Lila desde las escaleras del dormitorio, llamado que hizo que los rubios se separaran rápidamente.

\- Debo irme, no quiero que la señorita perfección me descubra - dijo Helga, alejándose del muchacho.

\- Pero…

\- Adiós - dijo la rubia abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta, para que nadie advirtiese su presencia.

\- Arnold? - pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja, ahora ya bajando las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta principal de la casa - Está todo bien?

\- Si, todo bien - contesto desganadamente el rubio.

\- Wow, estabas viendo películas antes de que yo llegase? - pregunto la muchacha, al observar un bol de palomitas de maíz en la mesa de centro de la sala, y la televisión encendida.

\- Si, antes de que llegases estaba preparando la sala para tener una tarde de películas - replico el muchacho, aun desganado, tratando de disimular la tristeza en su rostro debido a la partida de la rubia.

\- Oh Arnold, lo lamento tanto. Lamento tanto haberte interrumpido. Si así lo deseas aun, puedo marcharme - sugirió la pelirroja.

\- No Lila, claro que no. Tranquila. Volvamos a mi habitación. Ahí estaremos más tranquilos para estudiar - dijo el muchacho comenzando a subir las escaleras. Lila desvió su vista hacia la sala, y sonrió de lado. Lo había logrado.

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya Lila… Eres mejor de lo que imagine - rio al observar como Helga salía apresuradamente de la casa de huéspedes, esforzándose por pasar inadvertida, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes - Ya entraste al juego, Lila. Ahora solo queda el baile.


End file.
